


The Survivor

by BennettGumball



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Caregiver Lexa, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Fuckboy Finn, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Lexa, Light BDSM, Little Clarke, M/M, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Protective Lexa, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, babygirl clarke, daddy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods: Military Operative Rank Commander. Family: Classified Love Life: Dead</p><p>Clarke Griffin: Artist in Children's School/ Trauma Surgeon Family: Mom, Dads, Adopted Sister (Raven Reyes) Love Life: None</p><p>Clarke had a simple life. She did her part time job in the children's school and went to work at the hospital. One day she was driving to her job at the hospital she saw a car crash. She ran to the cars. One was completely in flames and the other was about to be. She saw two girls in the car. She pulled one of them out. She was going to pull the other one out but the car burst into flames. The ambulance came to get the survivor. The girl opened her eyes and Clarke saw the deepest green she'd have ever seen. The girl asked her a question. "Where's my fiancé,"</p><p>Three years later, Clarke saw those eyes again. Only this time, the woman was bleeding out. And a major douchebag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> CLEXA

Three years in the past:

Clarke just got of her trainee job at the children's school. She was on her way to the hospital for her night shift. She was two blocks away when it happened. The Crash. Two cars; a slowly driving sedan and a rushing truck. The man in the truck was yelling at his phone and stomping on the gas petal. The light turned red for him but he didn't slow down. He pressed harder on the petal. In the sedan two woman were smiling and laughing at each other. They had just gotten in engaged. They were on there way home. The light turned red for them. They pressed lightly on the petal. The woman on the passenger side yelled at her lover. The truck from before speed their way. But the woman was too late. The females' car flipped. Three times. The truck crashed over the womens' car. Landing on it top. The man dead in a instant. The passenger side of the womens' car bended in. The girls' head knocked around. The driver knocked out. The passenger crushed.

Clarke rushed out of her car. The truck was up in flames by the time she got to it. She headed for the sedan. She saw that the driver's side door was prided open a little. She ran up to it and pulled on the door. It moved just enough for her the get the driver out. She dragged the woman to the other side of the street. Clarke set her down and went to get the other woman out of the car. Too late. That car burst into flames. Knocking Clarke into the other side. She blacked out.

When Clarke woke up she saw an ambulance and police cars. The woman from earlier on one of them. She got up and walked over to her. The woman had dog tags around her neck. Clarke sat beside the woman. The woman looked at Clarke. Clarke looked into the deepest green eyes she had ever seen.

 

"Where's my fiancé," Asked the woman.

"I," Clarke stuttered. "I couldn't get her out in time,". She whispered out.

 

The woman looked away from Clarke and Clarke heard whimpers come from the woman. She reached out to her but heard her name being called. One of the EMTS must have saw her. Clarke left the woman to her tears.

 

 

Present

Clarke was a trauma surgeon in the hospital her mother worked at. She was just called to a patient from the army. Shot twice, in the arm and abdomen. Bleeding quickly. She rushed to the emergency hall. The patient was a woman in her late-ish twenty's. Clarke saw her patient sitting up applying pressure to the shot in her chest. 

 

"Ma'am," The woman looked at Clarke Again for the second time in her life, she saw those green eyes. The one's that made her feel like she was in a deep forest staring at the trees. Clarke snapped out of it. "Could you please lay down and tell me your name"

 

"Well Blondie. Name's Lexa. Lexa Woods. And if you would tell me yours and maybe your number, we could get together sometime," Lexa smirked at Clarke. As soon as Lexa finished her sentence, Clarke knew she despised the woman.


	2. The Crash (Lexa's Pov)

**Lexa Pov: The Crash**

It was a Thursday night. Lexa had taken Costia out on a romantic getaway. She was going to ask Costia to marry her. Lexa had taken her to this place called Luna's Moon. She got down on one knee and proposed. Costia had froze and Lexa thought that she had asked to quickly. Until Costia screamed yes. Lexa picked her up and held her tight. They stayed at the restaurant for another hour. When they left it was dark out. Lexa ran over to the passenger side and opened the door for her fiance. Costia giggled at her and got into the car. Lexa got into the driver's side and drove to their apartment.  Once they stopped at a light, Lexa took Costia's hand and kissed it. Costia blushed at her smiled. The light they stopped at turned green and Lexa stepped on the petal. Lexa was going  to tell Costia that she loved her but Costia screamed "STOP," but she was too late. The car tumbled, the truck hitting the passenger side. Costia's side. Lexa reached out to her but got her head knocked against the roof.

 

When Lexa came to, there were two car on fire in front of her. A paramedic picked her up and put her in a ambulance. They shined a light in her eyes and asked her if she could follow it. She did. After they had left her alone she remembered what happened. The car crash. The ring. Costia. She stood up and looked around for her. But with the fire and lights and her concussion, she couldn't focus. She sat and waited for Costia. Then a blonde woman came and sat beside her. Lexa looked up at her and saw blue eyes. But not just any blue eyes. The blue eyes that made her feel like she was drowning. Like she was stuck in the ocean. Lexa woke out of her trace and asked the woman a question.

 

"Where's my fiance," Lexa cried to the woman.

 

"I," The woman started. "I couldn't get her out in time." Lexa looked away from the girl and started crying. She heard a name being called. Clarke it sounded like. The girl beside her left Lexa alone. Lexa cried until she had no more tears. Her older sister and younger brother came and picked her up. They laid her in her bed, were she cried.

 

 **Present**  

Lexa was in the army. She was a commander rank. She basically had her own little army. She was walking in a store getting some food, when a man pulled a gun out at the cashier. Lexa, being heroic and all, went up to the man and tried to stop him. Which ended up in two shots. One in her shoulder and one in her chest. She was rushed to the hospital. There, a young beautiful blonde doctor came up to her. The doctor looked at her and Lexa looked in her eyes. She saw the ocean. Waves crashing over her. The eyes from the crash. Lexa remember her.

 

"Well Blondie, My name is Lexa. Lexa Woods" Lexa coaxed.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I fixed the issues people were telling me about with Lexa being shot. I was rushing through the story and will be consistent with Lexa and everybody from now on. Tell me if there's anything else I need to fix

**Clarke Pov**

Clarke looked at the woman. Did she just ask for her number? Clarke felt her face get red and looked away from the woman.

 

"Well that was very professional of you Ms. Woods," Clarke sarcastically mocked Lexa. "So Ms.Woods, It seems like you've gotten shot twice. Once in the shoulder and once in the stomach. You're losing blood fast," Clarke said in concern.

 

"It hasn't been the first time. I'm in the army. Got shot in the leg. And got in a car crash three years ago," Lexa voice lowered when she said that. "The crash had me fucked up for a while. You might remember that huh blue eyes. I think I remember you telling me the you were too late for my fiance."

 

 "I-i-i don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember anything about a crash three year ago," Clarke lied. Clarke looked back at Lexa and saw that she was bleeding profusely. "Lexa we have to get you some more blood." Clarke called a couple of nurses over to help them get Lexa to at emergency room. "Ms. Woods, let us get you out of here," Clarke started but Lexa cut her off.

 

"Blondie please. Call me Lexa," Lexa smiled. Clarke felt the urge to smile back at Lexa but she looked away with a red face.

 

***

It was 10:30pm. Lexa had gotten out close to 5pm. Clarke had just gotten off. She was hungry, tried, and exhausted.  She was just going to go home, sit on her couch,watch TV and eat fast food. She left the hospital. It was pitch-black outside. Clarke started to walk to her car when she heard a voice. 

 

"Hey babe, Let's go home," The familiar voice called out. Clarke whimpered at the voice and grabbed her mace from her bag. "Come on Clarke. We could go get some food or go home if you like."

 

"F-finn go away. I don't want you here," Clarke cried out. She gripped her mace stronger. On the outside Clarke was a smart, confident, and brave woman. She was like this all her life. Until Finn happened. He was a sweet boy when Clarke first meet him. She had feelings for him. Finn was the kind of guy that took care of Clarke on her period. He always bring her stuff and always brought her gifts. Clarke parent's loved him. Two years ago Clarke got into a car crash while her sister Raven was in the car. Raven's spinal cord got messed up bad. She lost feeling in her left leg. She limped around everywhere. She had gotten used to it. But Clarke didn't. She was the reason Raven lost her leg. She always blamed herself for it. Clarke went to Finn for his comfort. Big mistake. Finn didn't comfort her.He guarded her. He didn't let her drive for two months.He barely let her leave the house and he never let her out of his sight. Whenever Raven came around to see her sister, Finn would push her away. Finn always blamed Clarke for what happened to Raven. After the crash Clarke didn't want to have sex for a long time. Finn didn't like that. He wanted to fuck all the time. Once he forced himself on Clarke. She told Raven. Raven came over to their house and grilled Finn out. Finn couldn't see Clarke for a month. Then he came around and apologized. Clarke thought he came around again. She went back to live with him. Again his bad antics came up again. Finn started yelling at Clarke whenever she told him no.He started hitting her after a while. She ended it with Finn. Got a restraining order in him. He got his own parole officer. Then he disappeared for a year.

Now he was back. But creepier.

"Come on now Clarke. Everybody knows you still want me. You're nothing without me," Finn creeped his way up the Clarke. He held his hand on her neck. Clarke shivered under him.

 

"N-no Finn please g-go away. I'll call your parole officer," Clarke whimpered.

 

"Now sweetheart, you don't want to do that. It'll end badly for you," Finn said as he tightened his grip around Clarke's throat. He smiled when he felt her shivering. Clarke was losing air. She raised up her hand and sprayed mac into Finn's eyes. Finn let go of Clarke's neck and she grasped for air. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Clarke backed away from him.

 

"Now baby, That was a bad idea," He growled and grabbed Clarke's arm. He raised his fisted and almost hit Clarke until a voice shouted in the distance.

 

"HEY THE HOT DOCTOR SAID TO LET HER GO. SO I ADVISE YOU TO LET HER GO," The voice yelled.

 

"OH YEA. AND WHAT WILL YOU DO IF I DON'T LET HER GO," Finn yelled back.

 

"I MIGHT CALL MY COP FRIENDS," The voice yelled again.

 

"Shit," Finn growled. He looked around, not seeing anyone or anything because it was dark. Finn turned back to Clarke. "I'll be back once your cop friend isn't here." Finn roughly kissed Clarke on the cheek and ran off into the darkness.

 

Once Finn was gone, the voice went up to Clarke. It was Lexa, the girl she treated earlier. 

 

"Hey Clarke, are you alright," Lexa asked.

 

"N-no. What do you think? My ex almost choked me and you showed up out of nowhere. But thanks for your help and concern," Clarke snapped at Lexa. She didn't want to be mean to her.She actually was very  **very** grateful of what Lexa did. Lexa looked hurt. "Look, I'm sorry for how I said that but your probably gonna leave me here alone like I did you so sorry if i'm a little snappy," Clarke apologized.

 

"Who said i was gonna leave you. I'm gonna pick you up, drive you to my place, give you some food and set you to bed. Simple as that. And in the morning, i'll drive you back here where you could get your car back. Sounds like a plan," Lexa told Clarke. Clarke was hesitant at first. How could she trust this woman. She meet her three years ago and only saw her again today. But for some oddly strange reason, she felt like she could trust her.

 

"Y-yeah," Clarke whispered out. She hated the sound of her voice. "Ok. I'll go but you better not do anything weird like drug me or anything," Clarke said sounding more confident in her decision. Lexa did as she said. She picked Clarke up and carried her to her all-black Ram truck. She carefully open the passenger side door and set Clarke in. She reached around her and buckled her in. All the while Clarke's milky white face was red. Lexa got in her truck and drove towards her apartment.

 

"Earlier at the parking lot, you said the you left me behind at the crash site," Lexa said.

 

"Yes, I did. Look I'm-"

 

"Don't tell me you're sorry. I've heard that too much the past three years. That and 'oh i'm sorry for your loss' or 'if you need anything call me'. I mean I know those people mean well, but they don't want my to call them if I can't scrape up money for a parking ticket. I was in a dark place after the crash. What sucks is that the only thing I remember was me holding Costia's hand and her screaming stop. Then I wake up and see you laying on the other side of the street and paramedics. Look Clarke don't blame yourself for the death. You said you tried to get her out, so that's the only thing that matters. And the thing is I don't even know why I'm telling you this. But it feels like I can trust you you know. Anyway you probably think I'm a weirdo for telling you this. If you changed your mind about going to my place, I'll just take you home," Lexa said as she sighed. She grabbed her side and winced. 

 

"Lexa," Clarke spoke, "I don't think you're a weirdo. I mean you saw what happened to me tonight. Any other person would have just passed by. But you came to help me. and you're taking care of me after the fact. So I'm sorry for what happened. I should have tried harder to get her but life's unfair. Your fiance died and my ex-boyfriend is a abusive piece of shit. But there's nothing we can do about that except more past it right," Clarke asked. "And are you ok? You got shot today."

 

"I'm fine, I've been shot before," Lexa lied.

 

"Are you sure? I could check up on you when we get to your house, just to make sure." Clarke tells her.

 

"Yeah, that seems fine." Lexa answers. It was quiet after Lexa answered and she looked over to Clarke. The blonde had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it longer I think. I dumb so idk. If you like this chapter there will be more to come. Just give me some suggestions in the comments bellow. Check you guys later ;)


	4. The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I fixed Lexa's wounds in this chapter.

**Clarke Pov**

Lexa woke Clarke up, "Hey Clarkey Clarke. Wake up, we're at my house," Lexa said. She pulled up into the drive way. With a smile on her face, Lexa got of her truck and ran over to Clarke's side. Clarke giggled at her antics. Lexa opened up her door. "This way, my lady," Lexa laughed.

 

"Why, thank you my knight," Clarke played. Clarke got out of the truck, but her knees were still weak. They buckled under her.

 

"Whoa there babygirl" Lexa caught her but blushed at the name she called Clarke. "S-sorry, it just came out. Sorry," Lexa apologized.

 

"No it's ok," Clarke said as she also blushed. They stood there in awkward silence until Lexa said something.

 

"Well, shall we," She asked Clarke. Clarke nodded. Lexa carried her to the apartment door. She set Clarke down. "I have to get my keys," She pulled her keys out of her pocket. She opened the door. Lexa picked Clarke back up. "We have to take the elevator up," Lexa said. With Clarke in her hands, Lexa walked up to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. The elevator doors opened almost immediately. Lexa walked into the elevator. "Clarke could you press the 22th button please," Lexa asked Clarke but Clarke fell asleep in Lexa's arms. Lexa smiled at her. She pressed the button instead.

* * *

 

 

Lexa walked into her apartment. She had struggled with opening the door with Clarke in her hands. Her shoulder and side hurt from her wounds but she pushed through them for Clarke.  She kicked the door closed. She went upstairs and put Clarke in her bed and tucked her in. Clarke grabbed the blankets and sighed. Lexa walked into her bathroom. Clarke opened her eyes. She laid in the bed for a few. When she herd the shower starting she sat up. Clarke felt bad for having Lexa carry her up here but Lexa smelled so good. She didn't want to move. She thought about what happened earlier. She couldn't believe that Finn came back. He left over a year ago. Why was he back? Clarke gripped her knees and pulled them to her chest. She started crying. Old memories about Finn started coming back to her. How he treated her. What he did to her mind and body. She held her knees tighter. Then she thought about Lexa. How Lexa treated her just know. What will happen tomorrow morning. Will Lexa leave just like Finn did. She whimpered at the thought of Lexa leaving her. Will Lexa leave her on the curb after taking care of her? With all her thinking and crying, she didn't hear Lexa come out of the bathroom.

 

Lexa noticed her crying immediately. "Hey Clarke," Lexa reached out to her. Clarke flinched but Lexa wrapped her in a hug. Clarke relaxed into it. Clarke turned her body into Lexa's. She looked up at her.

 

"Lexa," She cried. "Will you leave me like he did. I know you're just doing this cause you feel sorry for me but," She started sobbing into Lexa's chest. "I-i don't want you too. You're nice to me. You treat me right. You're a good person," Clarke cried.

 

"No Clarke. I won't leave you. You're cool. And yea sure I feel sorry for you but I won't tell you that you need space to heal or that you are crazy. You need someone to help you. To care for you. I can be that person if you want. I'll be here for you. Just tell me when to leave or when to come back. I'll be here alright," Lexa looked at Clarke. 

 

"Mmm Hmm," Clarke hummed. She buried her head back into Lexa's chest. After a while she fell asleep there. Lexa laid her back down in bed and walked to the bathroom. She unwrapped her side and shoulder and put some alcohol on her bullet holes. 

 

"Mhmmm fuck," Lexa whispered, not trying to wake Clarke up. But it fucking stung. She wrapped her wounds back up with new bandages and went back to her bedroom. Lexa laid herself by Clarke and drifted into sleep.

* * *

 

When Clarke woke up, Lexa wasn't beside her. She sat up and smelled bacon in the air. She got out of the bed and saw a change of clothes on the bed beside her. A note was there, "Hey Clarke, I gave you some clothes, I hope they fit. I'm a little small. Take a shower and come downstairs. Breakfast should be ready when you get out. ;)". Clarke smiled at the note. She took the clothes and got in the shower. When she got out and put the clothes on, she noticed that the shirt Lexa gave her didn't really fit around her chest area. Oh well nothing she could do. She threw on the sweatpants and headed downstairs. She looked around the room. Damn. It was big. Lexa must of had a lot of money. The room was nicely decorated. Lexa had a PS4 and a 70in Flat Screen TV. Clarke wandered into the kitchen. There, Lexa was swaying her hips and singing to James Blake music. It was nice. Lexa looked over at Clarke. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Clarke saw her bandaged shoulder.

 

"Hey Clarke. I made some French toast, sausage, and bacon. Didn't know what juice you wanted so I got chocolate milk. Everybody loves chocolate milk right," Lexa smiled.

 

"Yea Lex, that's fine," Clarke said. She walked over and sat down at the table in the corner. She looked at Lexa. Lexa was staring at her chest. The french toast was burning. Clarke smiled at her. "Hey Lexa," She said.

 

Lexa looked up into her eyes and blushed. "Yea Clarke," She asked. Clarke laughed at her. She looked like a sad wolf pup.

 

"Your toast is burning," Clarke laughed.

 

"OH SHIT," Lexa yelled. She ran to the trash can and scraped the toast of the skillet. Clarke burst out laughing. Lexa looked at her like a kicked puppy. "It's not funny," Lexa whimpered in shame.

 

"Yes it is Lexie,"Clarke laughed louder. Lexa went back to cooking the toast.

 

After a few slightly burned french toast and some heavenly sausage, Clarke and Lexa talked.

 

"So Lexa, you know what I do. What do you do," Clarke asked.

 

"Well, I retired from the Marines a year ago. Now I work at my dad's company. Since my parents are dead, my uncle Titus is training me to learn how to run a in hsi words not mine, a very important company. You mustn't joke about this Alexandria Woods," Lexa laughed. She smiled at Clarke.

 

"Alexandria, That's a beautiful name," Clarke said.

 

"I guess. I'm named after my grandmother. She was a role model to me. She always knew what to do," Lexa said.

 

"Cool. I never met my grandparents but my parents always told me that they were good people," Clarke drunk some of her chocolate milk. She hmmed to how good it was. 

 

"You like the milk," Lexa asked.

 

"Yes. It's amazing," Clarke said. Lexa looked at the clock across the room.

 

"Damn. I got to get to work," Lexa said. She got up from the table and took her plate. "You done Clarke," She asked.

 

"Uh, yea. Yea I am," Clarke smiled.

 

"Cool." Lexa took their plates. She washed the dishes. Lexa disappeared upstairs. Clarke got up and got some more milk. She heard rustling upstairs and 'SHIT OW'. Clarke laughed.

 

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME," Lexa yelled from upstairs. 

 

"THEN STOP MAKING IT SO FUNNY," Clarke yelled back. She took a sip of her milk. She reached down for her phone but remembered that she left upstairs in the bedroom. She went upstairs. She opened the bedroom door to see Lexa standing there. In her underwear. With a bulge in her boxers. She looked at Lexa's face and saw her blushing harshly.

 

"S-sorry Lex. I should have knocked," Clarke apologized. She stepped in the room and closed the door. "Sorry," She said again noticing her mistake of going into the room.

 

"So you're gonna laugh now huh," Lexa looked down and sighed. "I guess you're freaked out or whatever. That you think it's funny."

 

"No Lex, I don't think it's funny. If you like too pac-,"

 

"I'M NOT PACKING," Lexa yelled. Clarke whimpered at her booming voice. Lexa looked at her and noticed her error. "Sorry Clarke. I didn't mean to yell like that. People usually think that I pack or whatever but I'm not. I was born with it." She empathized 'it'.

 

"Lexa, I don't care if you have a dick. You're still the Lexa that invited me into her home and took care of me. I don't care what's in your pants," Clarke told her. Lexa looked away.

 

"People have said that before. And they did care. Behind my back they talked about me. Called me a freak. In high school I got bullied for it. But then Costia came along. She was nice to me. She didn't care. She stood up to the people that called me a freak. She was so amazing. I was going to marry her. But you know what happened," Lexa sighed and pulled up her pants. "I'll call a taxi to pick you up and whatever else you need. I'll give you my number when you need me."

 

"Thanks Lexa," Clarke said as Lexa went to put on her shirt. "And Lex,"

 

"Yes Clarke?"

 

"I really don't care what in your pants. From what I could tell, your girlfriend is lucky." Clarke grinned.

 

"Clarke you should know, I don't have a girlfriend," Lexa grinned back. Clarke felt a wave of relief crash over her. "And uh can you help me with my shirt? I'm kinda injured right now." 

 

"Oh yeah sure," Clarke went over and helped Lexa pull her shirt up her arms. "Do you have a sling or something, you need to keep your arm up for your shoulder."

 

"I think I have one somewhere around here. It might be in my closet," Lexa tells her. 

 

"I'll get it and you button up your shirt," Clarke tells her. 

 

"Yes ma'am," Lexa fake salutes. "Ow, wrong arm." Clarke laughs and looks for the sling. She finds it in Lexa's closet and her closet is a mess. There's clothes everywhere and something else? Clarke picked something up and it looked like a collar. She threw it back into the closet and gets the sling. She walks from the closet fast. 

"You ok? You looked like something spooked you," Lexa says to her.

 

"I'm fine," Clarke quickly says. "Now I have the sling. Come here." Lexa walks over to Clarke and raises her arm. Clarke puts the sling under her arm and the strap on her other shoulder. "This should be fine for you for the next few days. Don't over work yourself or they might bleed again."

 

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Lexa salutes again. 

 

"You're a dork." Clarke laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i put the word sorry too much in this chapter. Well tell me what you think. CORRECT ME I NEED IT. And as always, leave kudos and comments and I'll see you guys next time ;)


	5. The Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody was confused about Lexa showing up out of nowhere in the last two chapters. She was waiting for Clarke to apologize for her crude joke. *NEW CHARACTERS IN THE GAME*

**Clarke Pov**

After Lexa called the taxi, she gave Clarke $20. "Lexa, I can't take this. You've already took care of me," Clarke complained.

 

"Don't worry about it,"Lexa smiled.

 

"Serious Lex, I can't. This is too much," Clarke said.

 

"Clarke listen, I don't mind. This is for cab fair and food. And I don't care if you have food at home it's alright," Lexa placed the money in Clarke's hand. Clarke sighed.

 

"Fine but no more. You're spoiling me," Clarke gave.

 

"Maybe I like spoiling you," Lexa smirked. Clarke blushed. She might like it also. The cab honked outside. "Well Clarke, this is your call. If you need me, my number is in your phone and there is a key under the rug outside my door. I know cliche right but, couldn't think of anywhere else."

 

"Thanks Lexa," Clarke hugged her. Lexa stiffened but hugged her back. Clarke looked up at her and was worried. "Lex you okay," She asked.

 

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine," Lexa lied but smiled at Clarke nonetheless. Clarke, still worried, smiled back. The cab honked again. "You better go before the cab driver leaves."

 

"Yeah I should," Clarke let go of Lexa and went to the door. She thought about taking to key but left it under the mat. She went to the elevator and walked inside. While going down she thought about all the things Lexa did for her. She doesn't know why Lexa took an interest in her. If Clarke where Lexa and she left her, Clarke wouldn't of cared. The elevator opened at the first floor. She walked out to the cab.

 

"Where to."

 

"1498 7th St," Clarke was feeling hungry. The cabbie took off and Clarke took out her phone. She went to her calls list. 43 missed calls from Raven. She laughed at her sister. She decide to call her. Raven immediately picked up.

 

"CLARKE," Raven yelled over the phone.

 

"Hey Rae. You know that you don't have to yell in my ear," Clarke responded.

 

"YES I DO," Raven kept yelling, "YOU DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT. I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED!"

 

"Well something did kinda happen last night. Come to Grounders in Oakland. You know where." She told her sister.

 

"Alright, but when I get there, you better tell me what happened and where you were. I was worried," Clarke could hear keys jingling on the phone.

 

"Ok. Since you're gonna be late what do you want from there," Clarke asked.

 

"I want The Missile. Extra explosive," Raven replied. Clarke heard a car door shutting.

 

"Alright big sis. See you there."

 

"See you there," Raven hung up. Clarke put her phone away as she reached the diner. She went in.

 

"Hey Clarke,"  Murphy said as Clarke enter the diner.

 

"Hey John. Rae's coming. We'll take to usual, Rae's extra explosive," Clarke told him.

 

"Yeah I know Princess. And it's Murphy now. Not John," He replied smiling at her.

 

"Whatever 'Murphy'," She mocked him. She sat in one of the booths at the window. She pulled out her phone and looked at Lexa's number.  _'Alexandria Woods'_ Clarke liked Lexa's name.  _Alexandria_ repeated in her ear until Raven slammed down on the table.

 

"Clarke. I've been calling your name for the past five minutes," Raven told her.

 

"You have," Questioned Clarke.

 

"No, I'm just fucking with ya," Raven laughed. She had picked up their food. She took a bite out of her burger. "So sis, where were you last night. You didn't call." Clarke thought about what happened.

 

"Finn came back," Clarke blurted out. 

 

"HE WHAT" Raven jumped up and yelled out. Some people looked at her and some ignored her. She sat back down slowly.

 

"I guessed you would have reacted like that," Clarke continued.

 

"Where is the fuckboy. I'll kill him," Raven grunted.

 

"Rae if she didn't come, he could've seriously hurt me. I've got bruising on my neck. She saved me."

 

"She?!" Raven yelled. "Who's 'she'."

 

"Her name is Lexa. She saved me from him last night and took me to her house."

 

"I'll meet this Lexa later. What I want to know is, how bad did she mess him up?"

 

"She didn't hurt him. She scared him off by saying "I'll get the cops"," Clarke smiled at the thought of Lexa. "She took to her apartment and treated my wounds. We fell asleep and she cooked me breakfast and lent me some of her clothes," Clarke pulled at the shirt she was wearing. "She gave me cab fare and money for food and here we are."

 

"Huh. She seems nice. I'll interrogate her later," Raven took another bite of her sandwich. "So," She pointed at Clarke fries. "You gonna share those." Clarke laughed at her. Raven looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She took a handful of Clarke's fries without her saying anything.

 

"So Raven," Raven looked at her chewing, "How did that date go with Wick,"

 

Raven swallowed. "He was cool. Just not my thing. He's too nice,"

 

"How can someone be too nice."

 

"Someone can be too nice Clarke. It just happens. He was a good bed-mate though," Raven smirked.

 

"Ew Rae. Did not need to know or hear that. I don't want to know about your sexcapes."

 

Raven laughed and finish of her food and Clarke's fries. Clarke had half of her sandwich left. "You gonna eat that." 

 

"No Raven you can have it," Clarke went up to the counter and paid for their food. She and Raven left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Murphy whose excited. I wanted to introduce Raven in a special way and whats better than her yelling in Clarke's ear over the phone. Murphy just being Murphy. Until next time my pretties ;)


	6. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters. Titus. Lincoln, Octavia and Anya. How will they be like. Find out in this chapter

**Lexa Pov**

Lexa watched Clarke's taxi leave from outside the window. She looked at her watch. 12:37pm. Damn she had to get the work. Lexa took the elevator down. She went out the front doors and clicked to button to unlock her truck. She opened to door and sat in it. She sat there for a minute. Lexa thought about what happened with Clarke. That man Finn she thinks his name was. Lexa did all she could with her wounds. Her shoulder still hurt pretty bad. She gripped it through the sling. She started up her truck a drove off. On the way to her job, she called her sister Anya.

 

"Lexa,"Anya said.

 

"Hey Anya,"Lexa replied.

 

"You sound shitty  _sis_ ," Anya said in their home language. Trigedasleng was Lexa's family's ancestors language. They were from South America.

 

" _Shop of sis. Ai am ait_ ," Lexa lied. She was a little tired from yesterday and sad. Sad that she thought Clarke wouldn't call her back. Wait, sad? Lexa doesn't get sad. 

 

"Lexa, you are lying. I can tell," Anya sighed. "Just tell me what's up when you get here. And get here quick. Titus is throwing a fit," Anya laughed. Lexa could hear her mentor yelling in the background.

 

" _Onya tel op Fleimkepa daun ai am on ai edei_ ," Lexa told her

 

"Sure thing _sis,_ Anya replied. Anya hung up on Lexa and went to Titus. " _Leksa is on hir edei. Em is clos_ ," Anya told him. Titus nodded and went to his office. Anya went back to her desk and sat and waited for her sister. Lexa gunned it down the road. With her truck, she couldn't make really sharp turns or go really fast. She should have taken herLykan Hypersport. She reached her building, Polis, just in time for her to clock in. Even though she ran this company, she still had to show up on time. After she clocked in she ran to the elevator and looked at her watch. 1:21. Damn she was late by a minute. New record though. The elevator dinged and she stepped out. Lexa saw Titus standing at her office.

 

" _Leksa Wods. PRO LEDI. YO SOUDA BA ON TAIM,"_ Titus yelled in Trigedasleng at Lexa when they walked into her office.

 

"Titus I am sorry I am late. It was only a minute. I had someone over at my apartment. I had to see her out," Lexa explained.

 

"Another hooker. Lexa I'm tired of this behavior. Costia died three years ago. Get over her and focus on your work," Titus exclaimed.

 

"Titus, the woman I was with wasn't a hooker. She was hurt and I took care of her," Lexa stood up at her desk and faced Titus. His head red from yelling. Lexa raised her voice. "AND IF YOU EVER SPEAK OF COSTIA AGAIN, I WILL FIRE YOU. _NO YO GEDA_."

 

"Yes Heda," Titus lowered his voice. "I just wanted to tell you that Nia Queen called earlier and asked for your presence in a week for a meeting with the branching companies. She wishes to announce something. And what happened to your arm?"

 

"I will call her and tell her I will be there. And I got shot yesterday, I'll be fine in a few weeks," Lexa sat and told him. "Also Titus, after you do that, search up records on a man named Finn Collins. I spoke with him last night. He's fishy. And also Clarke Griffin please."

 

" _Sha Heda,"_ Titus took his leave and Lexa pulled out her phone. She had a missed call from her brother Lincoln. She called him.

 

"Lexa," Lincoln answered.

 

"Hello Lincoln. I saw that you called earlier. Sorry I couldn't answer. Getting lectured by Titus again."

 

"Don't worry about," He laughed over the line. "I just wanted to tell you that Octavia is having a party tonight at 8:30 for her older brother Bellamy. Since you're her boss, she would like you to come and wants you to bring Anya. "

 

"Ah I don't know Lincoln I have to look at my schedule for today. If I'm free I'll go and I'll bring some food and Anya alright," Lexa told him.

 

"Thank you Lexa. Octavia just said if you come bring hot wings," Lincoln said.

 

"Tell Octavia I said come to work or she'l be fired," Lexa heard a ' _SHIT_ ' in the background and a door close. Lincoln and Lexa laughed.

 

"I have to go Linc. I'll see you tonight," Lexa hummed.

 

"Good bye  _Leksa Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ , " Lincoln said.

 

" _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ ," Lexa hung up. She opened her laptop and began her work for the day. She checked her schedule and saw that she was free. She called a wings place and ordered some food for later. Lexa sighed and continued with her work.

 

***

 

For time to time, she thought about Clarke. About her pretty her eyes were and her shining hair. The smile she saw this morning. Lexa smiled. After a while Titus came into her office and handed her the stuff about Finn and Clarke. She read Finn's first.

**Finn Collins _(Born in 1993)_ Family; Mother: Jessica Collins Father: Max Collins( _Deceased)_ No Other Family Connected.**

**Charged with Abuse, Sexual Assault/Abuse, and Assault against Clarke Griffin _(See File Attached)_**

**Sent to Arcadia State Prison for 5 years. Got out 3 for Good** **Behavior**

Lexa saw how early he got out. She at least thought he would have got in for at least 15 years. He must have pulled some strings or had the right people. She looked at Clarke's file.

**Clarke Griffin _(Born in 1995)_ Family; Mother: Abby Griffin Fathers: Jake Griffin, Marcus Kane. Sister: Raven Reyes ( _Marcus Kane's Daughter_ _)_**

**Victim of Abuse, Sexual Assault/Abuse and Assault by Finn Collins _(See File)_**

**Sought care from Polis Therapist Niylah Forest for Three Years: Stopped One Year Ago**

Lexa carefully read through Clarke's file over and over again. She knew Abby Griffin. Abby was her doctor when she was in the army. Marcus Kane sounded familiar and Jake Griffin was a lead engineer in Lexa's company. She could believe she hadn't heard of Clarke from them. Lexa searched up Max Collins. Died in a building fire seven years ago. Finn was 16 when it happened. Only had his mother. Lexa started to feel sympathy for him but remembered what he did to Clarke. Lexa didn't know why she cared about Clarke so deeply. She only really met her yesterday.

Lexa continued to go through their flies and did some of her work. Before she knew it, it was 7:00. The party started at 8:30. She left with Anya to pick up the wings. The line was kinda long so Lexa stood there for 15 minutes until her name was called. She got them and drove to Octavia's house. She saw that there were only five cars in the driveway. She parked on the grass. Lexa and Anya walked up to the door with the wings and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. A person laughing came to the door. They opened it. Lexa saw golden hair flash before her eyes and deep blue eyes.

 

"Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspense huh. Tell me what you guys wanted to happen at the party.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigedasleng:  
> Sis-Sister
> 
> Shop of sis. Ai am ait- Shut up Sister. I am alright
> 
> Onya tel op Fleimkepa daun ai am on ai edei- Anya tell Flame keeper that I am on my way
> 
> Leksa is on hir edei. Em is clos- Lexa is onher way.She is close
> 
> Leksa Wods. PRO LEDI. YO SOUDA BA ON TAIM- Lexa Woods. YOU'RE LATE. YOU MUST BE ON TIME
> 
> NO YO GEDA- KNOW YOUR PLACE
> 
> Sha Heda- Yes Commander
> 
> Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim- May we meet again
> 
> Unitl Next Time ;)


	7. Party

"Clarke"

 

"L-lexa, what are you doing here," Clarke stammered. She was a little embarrassed to see Lexa after what happened this morning.

 

"Well I was invited to this party by our brother," She gestured to Anya who just waved while she was finished smoking a cigarette. "His girlfriend was having a party so she invited me cause I'm her boss and I know her brother. Oh and I brought food so if I could go inside." 

 

"Oh s-sorry," Clarke sheepishly stepped out of the way. Lexa and Anya walked in the house. Clarke closed the door behind them. Octavia came up to them.

 

"Hey boss lady. I see you brought the food and Anya. Good to see you boss two and cool sling," Octavia snipped at them while she snatched the food out of Lexa's hand. Anya grunted at Octavia's greeting because she was too preoccupied at this waving brunette that was dancing across the room. The girl came up to them with a cup in her hand.

 

"Hey you must be Lexa, Lincoln's sister," Raven chirped. "And hello to the hottie you brought with you. Hey name's Raven. Raven Reyes." She stuck her hand out to greet Anya.

 

"H-hey name's Anya Woods. Older sister to this horn dog," Anya grunted and laughed as Lexa hit her in her side. "My brother invited us do you see him?"

 

"Yeah he's over this way," Raven lied as she lead Anya to the drinking station.

 

"Well that happened," Clarke quipped as the three stood there awkwardly as Anya was dragged away.

 

"Anyway, thank's for coming Lexa. Bellamy would appreciate it. But he's too busy making it off with his boyfriend Murphy in the corner" They looked over and Bellamy and Murphy indeed making out off in a corner as Octavia saying that. "So what kind of wings did you get."

 

"Oh I got regular ones, spicy ones and sweet ones." Lexa recalled.

 

"Cool chick. Ima go set this up," Octavia walked away. That left Lexa and Clarke in an awkward silence.

 

"So Lexa, who do you know Octavia," Clarke asked trying to make conversation.

 

I'm her boss. Well, I'm the boss of her boss Indra Woods," Lexa smiled. Clarke looked away and tried not to blush.

 

"Wait, Indra Woods. Is that your mom?" Clarke questioned, not meaning to pry.

 

"She's" Lexa stopped. "Her and my dad Gustus Woods adopted me. Anya and Lincoln are my foster siblings."

 

"Oh ok. I didn't mean to pry."

 

"No it's ok. It's not that personal. So how do you know Octavia and Bellamy?"

 

"I grew up with them, they were and still are my best friends. They helped me though the thing with Finn," Her voiced started dying. "But it's fine now. They been their for me and their nice so yeah. The girl you met who kidnapped Anya was my foster sister Raven. She been with me and my family since we were 7 and 8." Clarke started smiling.

 

"Oh that's nice. Anya helped me with Costia with tough love and Lincoln made me take my time with it. I started following my advisory's, Titus, advice with Love is Weakness and just fucked around for a while without thinking about the girls feelings. I guess I didn't care. I only wanted relief and they only wanted a quick fuck. It was nice for a while until I started feeling empty inside. I didn't realize I was hurting myself," Lexa's voice broke off and only Clarke could hear her. " I'm sorry this is a party and I broke out the emotions. I need to go stand outside for a while to get some fresh air." Lexa left the house without saying anything else to anybody. Clarke followed her. 

* * *

 

She found Lexa smoking a cigar in solitude, sitting in her truck bed. She was gripped her shoulder.

 

"Hey Lexa, you know those things kill you right and you ok?," Clarke called out. She heard Lexa mumbled something but couldn't make it out. "I'm sorry what was that."

 

"I said that it doesn't matter," Lexa repeated.

 

"And why doesn't it matter Lexa," Clarke said as she crawled in the truck bed with Lexa. "I'm a doctor. I know health." Lexa only hummed in agreement. "So again why doesn't it matter."

 

"I don't what to talk about it," Lexa mumbled.

 

"Ok." Clarke and Lexa laid there looking at the stars while Lexa smoked away the rest of her cigar.

 

"Want a taste," Lexa offered to Clarke.

 

"No, I don't want my lungs to fail thank you very much," Clarke responded. Lexa licked her lips and went back to smoking. Clarke turned her head to find Lexa staring at her. The two both quickly turned away.

 

"I'm gonna go back inside and see if there are any wings left. Join me," Lexa said after she sat up.

 

"Sure."

* * *

 

Lexa and Clarke headed back inside after what seemed like an hour but only what 45 minutes. _"Close enough"_  Clarke thought. Her and Lexa went into the kitchen. There was 6 boxes of wings, most of them empty except for one, and a couple making out in a corner. Clarke looked closer and saw that the couple was Anya and Raven.

"Anya never does this unless she's wasted. Or really really likes the girl. Guess I'll find out in the morning." Lexa whistled and walked over to the wings. She picked up the box and her and Clarke walked out. They sat on the couch with the others that were watching a horror movie. Clarke sat beside Octavia that was leaning on Lincoln and Lexa sat on the left of her on the end.

 

"Hey Griffin, where'd you and Lexa go," Octavia whispered in question.

 

"Lexa went outside and we talked a little," Clarke answered. Octavia looked like she didn't believe it all but nodded anyway and cuddled more on Lincoln. Clarke looked over at Lexa and saw her entranced with the movie stilling gnawing away at the wings. Clarke giggled a little and went back to the movie. It was terrifying. Clarke winced every moment the killer showed up. At one particular part she burrowed into Lexa's side to scared to look. Lexa stilled but after Clarke didn't move she wrapped her around around her and softened. She stayed with Lexa. During on part Clarke saw of of the corner of her eye, Anya carrying Raven upstairs. The movie ended and Octavia said that they could stay in the guest room. Clarke had fallen asleep in Lexa's arms again and Lexa carried her to the room. It was very fucking difficult with her arm but she did it. She took off Clarke's shoes and socks thinking about to undress her or not and decided with not. Lexa did the same thing with herself and drifted into a slumber.

 

***

The morning came and Clarke woke up first. It was 9:34. She yawned and stretched to look over at Lexa lying in the same bed as her. She shivered at the sight before her. Lexa lying there peacefully without a worry on her face. Clarke smiled at that. Her eyes looked down Lexa's body and saw something that would make a war veteran blush. A VERY sizable bulge with sticking out under the covers. Clarke's whole body turned red. She looked back at Lexa's face and saw her just as peacefully as before only red and with a smile now on her face. She was still asleep. Clarke didn't know what to do. What if Lexa woke up when she tried to get out of the bed? Would she hate Clarke for not waking her up or for not doing anything? And if she were to do anything what would she do. Clarke decided just to leave and go downstairs. She left the room without making a sound and slipped down the stairs. The group was there already awake. All but Murphy. He was passed out on the couch like he hadn't slept. And he probably hadn't with Bellamy. She looked and saw Anya and Raven awkwardly looking away from each other. Raven's face looked like she was fine but Clarke knew her sister and she could tell that Raven was freaking out inside. And Anya didn't looked phased. She went to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia were in there, chatting it up, smiling and joking with each other. Bellamy looked embarrassed and Lincoln and Octavia were laughing at him. Clarke joined them.

 

"Hey Clarke help me out with these guys," Bellamy whined when he saw Clarke.

 

"Just what do you need help with," Clarke asked as she was getting some coffee and a donut from one of the cabinets.

 

"They said the John was knocked out back there because he did me too hard," Bellamy blushed.

 

Clarke took a sip from her drink and said "Hey it looked like he did. He was sleeping on his stomach ."

 

"That doesn't mean that he worked me out."

 

"I don't know bro. When you came downstairs this morning you had a limp and were walking funny."

 

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING," Bellamy yelled lost in his embarrassment. He stormed out the kitchen and sat on the couch next to John. The others looked at him wincing when he sat and they burst out laughing.

 

"Did you see his face when he sat," Clarke wheezed in laughter. She looked at Octavia and she had tears in her eyes.

 

"I swear I heard him groan," Octavia said and that started the laughter again with Raven coming to join them.

 

"You guys talking about how Murphy worked out Bellamy last night," Raven commented.

 

"HE DID NOT," Bellamy yelled as he threw a pillow at them.

 

"He totally did. I heard them all night," Raven whispered.

 

"I'm surprised you heard anything over the screams you were making last night," Anya sassed as she came into the kitchen to get a donut.

 

"Like you weren't either," Raven tested back at her. Anya just laughed. Raven grumbled under her breath. Something about 'you were screaming just as loud'.

 

"Anya, don't test the girl. She seems angry," Lexa yawned as she joined the group discussion.

 

" _Sis,_ " Anya said in Trig.

 

" _Sis. Don yu enjo tat Revion las nat_ ," Lexa teased her sister. Lincoln and Octavia laughed. Clarke, Bellamy and Raven stood there confused.

 

" _Don tesa ai gada an skat_ ," Anya growled.

 

"Awe, someone doesn't like it when somebody mess with their  _hod in sonraun_ ," Lincoln laughed.

 

"Before you four speak again, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SEXY ASS LANGUAGE," Raven yelled in excitement. Clarke nodded in agreement.

 

"It is Trigedaslang. Our ancestors practiced it in many different tribes, ours being Trikru. Triku is one out of 12 tribes lead by a commander called Heda. Heda leads and is in absolute charge of everything in the 12 tribes or now 12 companies. Octavia knows it because she is Lincoln's other," Lexa explained before taking a sip of some tea she had made.

 

"So let me get this straight. Your family," Raven pointed to the Woods' "Were some badass super cool warriors that were lead by a dictator. And that tradition still continues to this day. Cause that is what it sounds like."

 

"Yes," Anya says walking over Raven. She suddenly felt the urge to wrap her arms around the girl so she did. Raven jumped slightly at the affection "And Lexa is Heda."

 

"So Lexa," Clarke asked. "You lead 12 companies?!"

 

"Well thirteen if you count Polis which I created myself, but yes I kinda own 12 other companies."

 

"That is so cool," Raven exclaimed. "Say do you need an engineer slash mechanic cause, I'm your gal." She smirked.

 

"Anya," Lexa said.

 

"Yes we do. The people working for us are baboons. They can barely tell right from left. If you need a job in that department, I'm your gal," Anya said mocking Raven's words. Raven blushed and nodded.

 

"Anyway Anya. We must get back before Titus bites my head off for not showing up to work on time." Lexa remarked. Anya nodded and let go of Raven leaving a kiss on her cheek. Lexa and Anya walked out the kitchen after cleaning up their things.

 

"And Revion," Raven shivered at the way Anya said her name. "My number's in your phone. Call me anytime." Lexa and Anya grabbed their stuff and gave their goodbyes, Lexa giving Clarke an extra long hug and then leaving.

 

"Well, I'm going to take a cold shower now," Raven says as she went upstairs. The others went into the living room, turning on some old cartoons and waking Murphy, Bellamy sitting on his lap. Clarke sat, watching the show and thinking about Lexa. How she didn't bring up them sleeping next to each other. How she just talked about her company with pride in her voice. How she-

 

"CLARKE," Murphy screamed.

 

"Huh what," She looked at him.

 

"We said that we were going to iHop now let's go," Murphy noted with annoyance in his voice.

 

"Oh ok," Clarke got up and joined the delinquents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't undated in this story in a while. I wrote another one and was caught up in that. I be back to this though switching back and forth. Raven and Anya ;)
> 
> Until Next Tem ;)
> 
> Trig:  
> Don yu enjo tat Revion las mat: Did you enjoy that Raven last night
> 
> Don tesa ai gada an skat: Don't test me girl and boy
> 
> hod in sonraun: love life


	8. Fluff (Mostly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoi!!  
> Just a filler chapter full of fluff and exposition basically.

The crew arrived at iHop around 11:00. As usual it was packed. They walked in.

 

"A table for six please," Bellamy said to the receptionist. He winked at her.

 

"O-ok coming right up," The woman stuttered. He walked away from her with a timer for 10 minutes.

 

"I still hate it when you do that," Murphy growled as Bellamy sat beside him. 

 

"Well you know that I have to get us a good seat fast right. The others have no problem with it," He pointed to the other delinquents who were sitting across from him. Octavia and Lincoln were talking into each others ears. Raven was smiling at her phone probably talking to the Anya girl, and Clarke was staring of into space probably thinking about Lexa.

 

"I know but," Murphy put his head on Bellamy's shoulder. "You're mine." Bellamy could tell his boyfriend was blushing.

 

"You don't have to worry about girls Murph. I only have eyes for you," Bellamy said smiling at his boyfriend. Murphy hummed and shook his head.

 

"I still don't like it. Even if it gets us a good seat," Murphy grumbled. Bellamy only laughed. After the ten minutes were up, the waitress lead the group to their seats. Bellamy and Murphy sat beside each other, Murphy grabbing Bellamy's hand under the table. Lincoln and Octavia sat beside each other, Octavia whispering things into Lincoln ear and him blushing. Clarke and Raven sat down beside each other, Raven still texting on her phone and Clarke still day dreaming. The waiter came to their table.

 

"Hello I'm Artigas. I'll be your server for today. What may I get you," Artigas asked nicely.

 

"I'll have a sweet tea," Bellamy said. "And the boy on my shoulder will have a tea as well," Bellamy added for Murphy.

 

"I want a pink lemonade and he wants a water," OCtavia said for her and her boyfriend.

 

"I want a Coke," Raven mumbled under her breath but Artigas still heard her.

 

"I want a tea," Clarke said politely as she was snapped out of her trance like state by Raven.

 

"Ok I'll be right back with those," Artigas said as he took his leave. The group went on with their own little things until Octavia noticed that no one was talking to each other.

 

"Hey," Octavia hissed at the group as she sat up and slammed her hands down on the table . They all jumped. "This is supposed to be a nice friendly breakfast. We're were supposed to talk and catch up and stuff. But we can't do that if no one is talking to each other," She said as she leaned back on Lincoln.

 

"O's right," Lincoln said. "We should catch up and stuff." He smiled.

 

"Ok then where do you want to start," Raven said as she finally set down her phone.

 

"First off," Murphy started as he got off of Bellamy." Who are you talking to? Is it that blonde board from last night," Murphy smirked. Bellamy hit his shoulder and Murphy laughed.

 

"N-n-no, what makes you think I'm talking to her," Raven stuttered out blushing slightly.

 

"You're smiling at your phone and you've only done that with Wick. You were in love with Wick. And I know you're not talking to Wick so it must be the blonde," Clarke inquired.

 

"You only know that cause you saw my phone," Raven tried to defend herself. The group laughed. "And don't act like you're any better. I know that you were thinking about Sexy Lexy. Isn't that right?" Murphy 'oood'. Clarke glared at him.

 

"So, maybe I was. At least I'm not jumping at my phone every time I hear it buzz," Clarke mocked. Raven blushed. Artigas came back with their drinks.

 

"So I have three teas, a pink lemonade, a coke and a water correct," He said for confirmation. A yep came from the group and he smiled and handed them their drinks. "So what can I get for your meals?"

 

"I'll have the banana crepes with Nutella please. Extra Nutella and sausage for a side," Raven hummed.

 

"We want two Bacon Temptation omelettes with pancakes for a side," Murphy said for him and his boyfriend.

 

"I want a Berries and Cream Belgian Waffle with bacon," Clarke said.

 

"I want T-bone steak and eggs combo," Lincoln ordered.

 

"And I want chocolate chip pancakes with bacon please," Octavia ordered. Artistas wrote down the orders, smiled and went to get them ready.  

 

"So Lincoln, you've never brought up a 12 company owner little sister before. Why not," Raven asked.

 

"I didn't really see the point of it. My all older friends used to try and take advantage that my family is rich and used me for money. I was doubtful when I first met you guys but after a while I knew you could trust us. I just forgot to tell you about my sisters and family," Lincoln confessed.

 

"So you didn't trust us huh Woods," Raven joked. "I wouldn't either if I didn't know you loons."

 

"So is Anya your younger sister two," Bellamy asked.

 

"No she's the oldest. I have another sibling. Their name is Luna. They're Lexa's twin. You might know thier restaurant, Luna's Moon," The crew nodded. "Lex and they are super close. They're the second person Lex went to when Costia died. Anya was the first and me the last."

 

"Who's Costia," Murphy asked.

 

"Costia was Lexa's fiance. She died in a crash the two were in. Lexa said an angel pulled her out the burning car. And she finally learned that angel's name. But anyway Costia was Lexa's first everything based on what Anya told me. I never really knew her that well but I knew she was good for Lexa. She was a nice change for our family," Lincoln smiled. "Anyway that's my family, how about yours Murphy. Since you asked."

 

"Ok nothing really to know. I have a sister named Niylah. That's how I met Clarke and you guys. She's now married to a girl named Emori. They're planning on having a kid. My dad died in jail and my mom lives with my sister. That's it." Murphy blatantly uttered.

 

"Boring. You wanna know my life story," Raven piped.

 

"No Raven.We've heard it so many times and most of us were there through most of it," Octavia said. All the crew nodded except for Murphy and Lincoln. Clarke saw Artigas out the corner of her eye and her stomach growled.

 

"Here come the food," Raven growled rubbing her hands together. Artigas walked up to the table with one other person and they had trays in the hands.

 

"So I have two bacon temptation omelettes," He hands those to Murphy and Bellamy. "One Nutella crepe, one Berry waffle" He handed those two Clarke and Raven. "And one T-bone steak and eggs and Choco chip waffles," The other waiter hands those to Octavia and Lincoln. "Will that be all for right now," He asked. The crew hummed as their mouths were full of their food. The delinquents chatted and ate their food, talking about jobs and family. Finally it was time for the check.

 

"I've got me and Murphy," Bellamy said as he took out his wallet.

 

"Me and Raven," Clarke copied Bell's actions.

 

"I've got me and O," Lincoln said but was objected by O.

 

"No you got it last time. I'll get it." Octavia pulled out her wallet only to find that her card wasn't in there. "Ok so maybe you can take it this time." Lincoln luahed queitly. The crew payed for their stuff and walked out the restaurant. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spilt this chapter in two. It seemed like too much for one. I'll post the other in about three days. Leave comments and kudos please. 
> 
> Until Next TEM ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in Lexa's and Anya's perspective.

Lexa dropped Anya off at her house. "I'll pick you up in an hour, just be ready." Lexa said from inside her car.

 

" _Sha Heda_ ," Anya said as she unlocked her door and went inside her home. She heard Lexa drive off. Anya dropped her keys on the counter and went up the stairs. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket and pulled it out.

 

**Unknown Number**

**Hey this is Raven. The hot Latina you banged last night. I wonder if you wanted to get together again later this week. Bring your sis and I'll bring Clarke. I'm pretty sure that they'll like that.**

 

**General**

**Sure _Revion_** **I'll go out on a date with you. And I'll bring my sister too. Meet at sixt onight maybe?**

 

 

 **Queen of Ravens**  

**I love the way you say my name and yeah tonight is cool. I'll find a way to dress Clarke up**

 

**General**

**I didn't say it. I only texted it and make the blond wear something nice**

 

**Queen of Ravens**

  **I still like it and I'll find something for Clarke Anyway the crew is bothering me so i gtg. Stay sexy**

 

Anya put down her phone and went to take a shower. It was a quick one. She got out and put on a sports bra and boxer briefs and went to her closet to pick out a suit. She picked out a light grey suit with a white shirt and a purple tie. She got dressed and went to picked up her phone and saw Raven's text.

 

**General**

**Oh It's sad for you to go. Anyway tell the blonde that my sister said hey. We've to go to work now bye.**

Anya texted Lexa to pick her up and Lexa was one her way.

* * *

Lexa had just gotten home. She went up her stairs and carefully got in the shower. While in the shower she thought about Clarke. Her blue eyes and golden hair. She tried to not get a hard-on. She got off on the thoughts of her and Clarke. Lexa got out of the shower and threw on a sports bra and boxers. She picked out a grey suit with a black shirt and a green bowtie. She went downstairs and grabbed a snack bar out of the closet when she got Anya's text. 

 

**Onya: General of Trikru**

**I'm done. Come pick me up and wear something nice for tonight. We've got a date tonight at six**

 

Lexa sighed at her sister's antic of trying to get her with somebody

**Heda: (Anya's Second)**

**Anya, I've told you that I don't wanna date anybody yet. And what makes you think that Titus won't make me stay late tonight**

**Onya: General of Trikru**

**I don't care sis. I'm making you and Titus will just have to yell as us later. Just come pick me up**

 

**Heda: (Anya's Second)**

**Fine, I'm on my way**

* * *

Lexa arrived at Anya's apartment around 2pm. They still had thirty minutes to get to Polis Inc.

 

"Anya, hurry up if you want to go on that date tonight," Lexa yelled from her black 2016 Tesla Model S.

 

"I'm coming," Anya yelled. She locked her apartment door and jogged to Lexa's car and got in. Lexa took off.

 

"So Ahn, who's our date with. You didn't really have any detail," Lexa asked as she whisked through the ocean of cars.

 

"Well I know that mine is a sexy thing and that yours is ok," Anya teased.

 

"Anya, please don't set me up with some random ugly girl while you have the cute one. You always do that," Lexa whined. Anya ALWAYS did that.

 

"I never said that the one you're gonna be with is ugly. I just said that she was an ok girl," Anya smirked.

 

"Whatever Anya, but if she's fucking hideous, I'm leaving," Lexa said.

 

"Ok, fair point but I think you won't leave."

 

"Whatever Ahn." Lexa and Anya continued their sisterly banter until they reached Polis Inc. Outside, Lexa's guard, Niko, was there waiting for them.

 

"Heda and Heda's First," Niko bowed and greeted them. 

 

"Hello Niko," Lexa greeted and Anya groaned at him as the sisters walking in. Niko followed after them.

 

"Ahn, why don't you like him. He's nice once you get to know him." Lexa asked her sister.

 

"It's not that I don't like him. It's that he follows you every wear inside the building. Like can't you make Titus call him off," Anya said as they stepped into the elevator.

 

"I wish. Titus thinks that Heda must have a personal guard with them at all times. I've told him time and time again to stop this madness ,as I call it, but he won't. He thinks it put down an unwise look to the leader of a 12 stationed company." Lexa explained.

 

"Whatever, I still think Titus is crazy." Anya said as she walked with Lexa to her office. Lexa laughed at Anya's joke. "Anyway, this is my stop so see you later sis and be ready for tonight." Anya stepped into her office and closed the door. Lexa walked down the hall with Niko still behind her. She reached her office and saw Titus standing in front of the door.

 

"Heda," He bowed and shooed Niko away. Niko bowed and said his goodbyes to Lexa for the day. "Now that you are here Heda, we have some things to go over. The first is that, what did you need those files for yesterday. A newly reopened case of some kind?" Titus asked with a real curiosity.

 

"Something like that, I'm helping out a friend with a void restraining order." Lexa lied. She grabbed her side and rubbed it. 

 

"Ok but that's not a main focus. A new opportunity was opened up in Boat Clan region where your sister lives. Maybe you could ask her to take over and give up on that stupid restaurant dream."

 

"No Titus, Luna is capable to do whatever they wants. IF **THEY**  wants to take the Boat Clan job **they** can or **they** can keep **their** seafood restaurant. You can't boss my whole family around. Remember your place," Lexa commands as she raises her voice a small bit.

 

" _Sha Heda_ ," Titus bows.

 

"Now, anything else because I have work to do," She looked at him.

 

"No  _Heda_. I'll take my leave," Titus bowed once more and left Lexa's office. Lexa leaned back into her chair and continued her work that she was doing. An Azgeda case. One of the Trikru men stationed in the Azgeda region was killed. A weapon was found. A gun. But it was badly burned. A part was scavenged. With 'NQ' initials on it. And Lexa on knew one gang leader but they were a great lawyer. Nia Queen. And Lexa didn't trust her one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooh Foreshadowing!!! I like this chapter. Had some sisterly bonding and an enemy is revealed. And also Lexa's company is the biggest Law Firm in the U.S.
> 
> Until Next Tem;)


	10. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Anya, Clarke and Raven double date. I switch POV's a lot sorry it's a thing I do without noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOI!! Before you read this chapter I made small changes to the last one just to fix some things.

"Raven will you PLEASE tell me where we are going and why I'm dressing up. I don't see a point to without a reason." Clarke called out from her bathroom.

 

"It'sadoubledate Clarke," Raven said to quickly for anyone to comprehend but her sister

 

  
"I'm sorry what was that. I think you said that we were going on a double date," Clarke choked laughingly.

 

"You heard me right sis, we're going on a double date," The Latina commented.

 

"With who. Because this is the first time I'm hearing about this," Clarke shot back.

 

"The Woods sister. The ones who can speak the sexy language and own 13 companies."

 

Clarke gaped in her bathroom. " _Woods like Lexa and Anya Woods_ ," She thought.

 

"Don't have a heart attack in here sis,"Raven said as she walked in to Clarke's bathroom. She was wearing a red strapless dress with a slit down the side that exposed her leg. "It's just the woman who won over your heart."

 

"She didn't win over my heart Rae. She's just nice to me is all," Clarke explained. Raven hummed sarcastically.

 

"Whatever you say sis and nice dress by the way." Clarke was wearing a green and black dress. The top black and the bottom green. She had her hair flowing down the back.

 

"Thanks Rae. So when's the date," She asked.

 

"Anya said that they would be here around 7pm sharp so about," The doorbell ringed with coincidence. "Now," Raven finished. The girls grabbed her bags and went down to the door. There was Anya and Lexa in their  _Woods_ glory.

 

"You two ready," Anya asked. Lexa looked shocked."Oh and don't worry about my little sister, I didn't tell her about who we were going with. So let's go sexy Latina." Clarke laughed and Raven blushed and step down and grabbed Anya's hand. They walked to Anya's 2016 matte grey Audi r8. That left Lexa and Clarke standing thier awkwardly.

 

"So shall we," Lexa said flustered. Clarke nodded and grabbed her hand. Lexa blushed.

 

"You look like it's your first date Lex. Grow a pair," Anya called from the car. "And hurry up. I'm hungry." Lexa and Clarke made their way to the car. Lexa opened the door for her date and got in after her. Anya drove off to the restaurant.

* * *

 

"So Anya, what about that open position at your job," Raven asked to break the silence in the car. 

 

"It's already filled." Anya quickly said as she swerved though cars. Lexa stifled a laugh.

 

"What I thought you said you'd consider me," Raven whined in disappointment.

 

"I did consider you. Maybe you should check your email  _Ravion_ ," Anya implied. Raven quickly pulled out her phone and checked her email.

 

"LEXA," She screamed. "YOU GAVE ME THE JOB?!"

 

"Yes Raven I did and please do not yell like that again. I took a thorough look at your resume and it was amazing. I had my boss take a look at it and he said it was very satisfactory. So I'd like to meet you for an interview on Monday at 9:30am." Lexa hummed.

 

"Sorry for yelling and I'll be there on time," Raven promised. She turned to Clarke, "Make sure I'll be there on time." Anya snickered in the drivers seat.

 

"We're here," Lexa said from the passenger seat. Lexa and Anya stepped out of the front seats and went to open the doors for their dates.

 

"Commis," Clarke marveled at the expensive restaurant. "This place is expensive. Even for reservations, how did you get one?"

 

"I called and they said come in anytime," Anya nonchalantly said as she pulled open the doors. The dates walked inside.

 

***

 

It was a welcome greeting. The manager themselves, was there to greet the owner of Polis Inc.

 

"Welcome, Ms. Lexa and Ms. Anya. We have your table reserved. Please follow us."  The manager grovelled. They lead the pairs to the table. A nicely lit 4 chair table was set for them. A couple of waiter went to pull out Clarke and Raven's seats but Lexa and Anya did that for them. Lexa sat across from Clarke and Anya across from Raven.

"May I get you some wine or champagne?" The manager asked.

 

"We will have bottle of Demiere-Ansiot please," Lexa said with the perfect accent. The manager nodded and went to get them their drinks.

 

"So Clarke, what do you do," Lexa asked trying to make conversation. The manager arrived with their drinks.

 

"May I get your orders please," The manager asked.

 

"I would like Goatsbridge Smoked Trout Recipe with Sweet Potato & Poached Egg please," Anya said with authority in her voice. Raven gulped. "And get my date, the sexy Latina, White Sturgeon Caviar with Flowering Brassicas and Kohlrabi."

 

"How do you know that I will like that," Raven provoked.

 

"Because I'm paying for you and me and I know you will," Anya clarified.

 

"Fair point," Raven blushed with embarrassment and a bit of arousal in her voice and took a sip of her champagne. The manager went to Lexa for her order.

 

"I will have California Laurel Bay with Sea Scallops and Sheep Sorrel and make sure that the scallops are seasoned well," Lexa commanded. Clarke shuddered. Lexa nodded at her to order.

 

"I'll have the same thing as her and the same way please," Clarke ordered politely. The manager went and ordered the tables food.

 

"So Clarke I was asking before he came up to the table, what do you do," Lexa asked as she took a sip of champagne.

 

"Well I am a trauma surgeon following in my mother's footsteps. But my passion is painting." She answered.

 

"Lex, she talks about owning her own studio one day. Full of her paintings to sell and make lots of money." Raven confessed.

 

"Raven shut up, that's just a dream. It won't come true anytime soon," Clarke sighed.

 

"If you date Lexa," Anya started.

 

"Ahhn SHUT UP," Lexa growled. Anya only laughed.  

 

"If you date her, she's buy all of you paintings. She already likes you anyway."

 

"Anya I never said that. I don't know where you're getting that from."

 

" _Sis ai get in yu. Ai get in yu laik hir. Ai na tel op,_ " Anya told her sister in Trig. Lexa blushed and took a gulp of her alcohol. She coughed and Anya laughed and patted her back.

Clarke and Raven stared at the sister's interaction. They were close. After a while of talking and Anya and Raven sharing embarrassing stories and blush fests, their food came. It smelled heavenly. 

 

"You were right Anya, this is amazing," Raven confessed as she took a bite. She moaned and Anya bit her lip and crossed her legs. Lexa smirked.

 

"Not the only one," She teased her sister. They all laughed except Anya who glared at her sibling. They ate their food and the check came. Raven and Anya's was $213.34 and Lexa and Clarke's was $229.56 plus the wine which was $85 on its own.

 

"Lexa,Anya. That's a shit ton of money," Raven exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, we're going to be cleaning dishes for years," Clarke beamed. Lexa and Anya pulled out their cards and handed them to the manager. They looked at each other. 

 

"You can pay us back with a few more dates and maybe a late night out," Anya and Lexa said like twins with a deep husky voices. Raven and Clarke shuddered and nodded. The manager came back and asked if they would like desserts. Anya was going to answer but Raven cut her off.

 

"No thank you. We'll get something later." She grinned. The dates walked out of Commis. 

 

"So Raven, what are we going to get later." Lexa asked walking beside Clarke. 

 

"Ice cream. There is this great ice cream joint down here. Remember Clarke, we used to go there all the time with Grandma and Granddad." Raven said.

 

"Yeah I remember. They had the best ice cream." Clarke agreed.

 

"Well let's go," Anya said and Lexa agreed.

* * *

 The ice cream parlor was called Jaha's Ice Cream. Raven and Clarke were known usuals.

"Clarke,Raven! Welcome back. I haven't seen you in a while. Do you want the usual." Jaha asked as he greeted them.

 

"Yes and something for our dates." Raven said.

 

"Ok what would you like," He asked.

 

"Cookies n' Cream for both of us," Anya ordered. The dates got their ice cream and ate it on a bench. It was nice and quiet. The Woods sister dropped Raven and Clarke at their apartment. Anya and Raven shared a kiss and a sensual moment as Anya whispered in her ear. Clarke and Lexa hugged and Lexa gave her a flustered kiss on the cheek. They said their goodbyes and left.

 

 

[Raven's Dress](https://smhttp-ssl-50243.nexcesscdn.net/8028599/smage/media/catalog/product/cache/2/small_image/238x476/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/F/a/Faviana-Formal-Dress-7891_a_opt_8.jpg) [Clarke's Dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/0f/1d/bb0f1d5eb9228c4f0874653696938ae6.jpg) [Anya's Car](http://reforma-uk.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Audi-R8-Wrapped-Dark-Grey-3M.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments
> 
> Until Next Tem ;)


	11. Change of Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a chapter name and I'm gonna go from there. And where should I add Aden in this? He's in the tags but not in the story yet. Give me suggestions please. And Luna's is nonbinary and asexual so I updated that in the other chapters. Also who should Luna be with if you want them to be with anyone?

It's been a week since the two couples date. Lexa and Anya were stacked in work from Lexa's boss Titus. The Azgeda case was still hot. The two sisters were working on the case ever since.

 

"Lexa why are we working this so hard? Some guy died in Azgeda territory. Was he even Trikru?" Anya complained.

 

"Yes Anya for the fortieth time, the man was Trikru. I know that Nia Queen or one of her men that killed him." Lexa groaned. The girls have had this conversation so many times they don't remember the count. They've been so stressed over this.

 

"Ok so, this guy, Vantre, was killed by someone in Azgeda. We know that he has a twin named Dakovu that works and lives in the Rock Line clan correct," Anya said and Lexa nodded. "So we have to get in contact with Dakovu, but how? There is no phone or email from this guy. We've to see them in person and the Rock Line clan is cities away. We don't have time."

 

"Then we make time. This is one of the most serious things going on and I don't want anyone else to die. I'm not saying we have to go today but we have to soon.," Lexa looked at the time. "It's almost closed and it's Friday. Should we call the group up for a drink? I think we all need one."

 

"Now you're speaking my language sis. That sounds so appealing. Should we invite Clarke and Raven? Haven't seen them in a while." Anya asked as she pulled out her phone.

 

"Yeah sounds fine. Tell them to bring thier friends. I'm texting the kru now." Anya hummed in agreement with her sister.

 

"Wanna invite Luns? We gotta introduce our girls to our last sibling sometime ya know," Anya questioned.

 

"How about we have a party at Luna's place. I'll call and ask." Lexa implied. The two set up their party in record time.

 

**General**

**Hey _Revion,_  me and Lexa are having a party tonight at our sibling's place Luna's Moon. Come and invite your friends it'll be all to ourselves. Dress casual but be ready for a freaky night.**

 

**Queen of Ravens**

**Ok we'll come. Just have drinks and make em heavy. What time**

 

**General**

**We need to get ready so about 7:30. See you then**

 

**Queen of Ravens**

**Alrightly then**

 

"I invited Raven and her crew and said to meet at Luna's shop. What do Luns say," Anya asked.

 

"They said that it's fine just don't burn the place down. It'll be good to see them again won't it," Lexa smiled.

 

"Yeah, it will. Need the other nightblood in the family." After a few minutes, it was closing time and the sisters left. They meet up with thier kru at Luna's place around 7:25.

 

"Luna," Lexa shouted as she saw her twin. The two hugged and almost squeezed the life out of each other.

 

"Hey Lex could you let me go. I need to breath." Luna joked as thier sister hugged them. "What happened to your arm?"

 

"Sorry Luns, I just haven't seen you in awhile. I miss you," Lexa apologized with a smile as she let go of her sibling. 

 

"Oh and about her arm, she just begin heroic at a burglary and got shot twice. In the shoulder and her side," Anya added.

 

"Maybe you should more careful but then again,you're Lexa Woods. And Titus must be working your ass huh. With that Azgeda case and all." Luna quipped.

 

"Hell yes Luns," Anya butted in. "This one right here has been on my ass about this case, Anya do this Anya do that," Anya joked as she mocked Lexa's voice.

 

"I don't sound like that. I don't know why you think I do but yeah Luns. Titus won't let up. He's giving us dumb work not focused on the case. I hate to say this but he could give it to one of the lower employees, not us." Anya hummed her agreement.

 

"Now I'm ready to get wasted." Anya replied. As the siblings went to walk into Luna's place, two cars pulled up into the parking lot. Raven, Clarke and thier friends stepped out of them.

 

"What's up bitches," Octavia screamed as she walked up to Anya, Lexa and Luna.

 

"Who's the yelling one," Luna whispered to their sisters.

 

"Octavia, Lincoln's girl," Lexa answered and Luna nodded.

 

"Well I'm going to get the food ready and you two make some drinks. I'll be out in a little," Luna said as they walked off.

 

"Who's that," Octavia said as she got to the sisters.

 

"Luna, our sibling. They went to handle the food. They'll be back." Anya answered and Octavia nodded and walking inside the restaurant/bar. The rest of the group walked in after Lexa and Anya. Anya walked over behind Raven. She snuck her arms around the Latina. Raven jumped and looked back.

 

"You've got to stop doing that. I might slap you next time," Raven yelped.

 

"You love it. You just don't like that I get the jump on you," Anya whispered in her ear. Raven gumbled. Across the room, Lexa and Clarke were talking to each other.

 

"Nice to see you again Clarke, sorry I've been so busy this week. How have you been," Lexa greeted.

 

"Don't worry about it, it's fine I understand. And I've been great actually. I'm balancing out my painting with doctor work. It's a hassle but I'm working on it. How have you been?" Clarke said.

 

"I've been-" Lexa started but was cut off by Murphy yelling "JUST FUCK ALREADY" in thier direction. Bellamy went to hush him but ended up in laughter as he saw Clarke's face as red as blood. Clarke looked at Lexa and she was blushing but her cheeks weren't red. More like a black-ish color. She ignored it and went to sit with Lexa  and the group. The groups talked about a bunch of different things that went on during thier week until Luna came out with the food.

 

"Anya and Lexa,"They looked at thier sisters, "I thought I told you to make the drinks." The group 'oohed' like little children as the sisters went to the bar. "Sorry about my sisters are pretty forgetful about shit. I'm Luna, the fourth Woods sibling. Use they and them when talking about me is all I ask." They set down the group's food. It was a buffet of seafood. There was shrimp, scallops, oysters, lobster, crab and all kinds of fish. And it all smelled heavenly. Luna smiled and went to help thier sisters. They pushed Lincoln over to help them. Lincoln smiled and laughed. The four siblings stood in line just as they were born. Anya, Lincoln, Luna and Lexa. They all grabbed several different alcohols from the shelf and got some fruit. Anya made seven Mai Tai's, Lincoln made seven Anejo Highballs, Luna made seven of thier signature Freddie Fudfucker and Lexa made seven Godfathers. "Drinks are done," Luna said as they looked at the group. The delinquents were astonished. The Woods were professional. 

 

"There are also some beers in the fridge for when you finish these." Lincoln committed. The delinquents swallowed thier tongues and grabbed a drink. The group downed them and instantly felt the buzz. 

 

"WOO," Octavia yelled as she downed her Mai Tai. "Let's get this party started." Bellamy put on some music and the whole group danced. Clarke was grinding against Lexa, Raven against Anya. Octavia was dancing on the table and Lincoln was trying to get her down. Luna was sitting in the corner laughing and talking with Murphy and Bellamy. A slow song cycled on Bellamy's playlist and the party slowed down a little. Clarke and Lexa were chest to chest dancing. Lexa's hands on Clarke waist slipping to her ass. Anya and Raven were still grinding but to the beat of the music. Anya whispering things she'd loved to do to Raven and Raven blushing. Murphy was in Bellamy's lap and Bellamy was humming in his ear. Luna was smiling at thier phone, texting thier other.

 

"This is nice Lexa, a good change in pace," Clarke said as she nested her head into Lexa's good shoulder. Lexa hummed and Clarke could feel it in her chest. 

 

"You are right about that Clarke. I'm surprised my advisor didn't call me." Lexa hummed. She twirled Clarke around and Clarke squealed in excitement.

 

"I'm glad he didn't. This is fun. I haven't been this happy in a while." Clarke confessed.

 

"So you're happy with me," Lexa questioned with a smirk in her voice. 

 

"I am Lexa," Clarke said trying to fluster Lexa. She succeeded. Lexa coughed out and blushed. The pair danced into the night.

 

A little further from them, Anya and Raven were dancing.

 

"I like this," Raven quietly said to Anya.

 

"What the dancing, the party, the me rubbing up against your ass. What specifically Raven," Anya pointed out.  

 

"All of it Ahn. All of it," Raven said not trying to play around. She wanted to enjoy the moment. "But I want you to keep whispering in my ear." Anya laughed and stated to whisper to Raven.

 

Behind them, Octavia and Lincoln were swaying with each other.

 

"I lo-ove you Linc," Octavia hiccupped out in her drunken haze.

 

"I know Octavia I know. I love you too," Lincoln giggled at his girlfriend. Lincoln spent the rest of his night watching over her. Bellamy hummed and talked to Murphy until he fell asleep. He carried him to the car and helped Lincoln with his sister. As soon as she was situated, she was knocked out. The two men waved thier goodbyes to the rest of the group and left for home. Raven followed Anya to her apartment and the two women spent thier night together. Clarke and Lexa went to Lexa's penthouse where they fell out on Lexa's bed due to exhaustion. Luna locked up and went home to thier other and slept soundly, holding them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up completely different from my thoughts. I wanted Lexa and Anya to end up drunk but that was a nope. So this happened. I hoped you enjoyed and if you did, tell me what you did. I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM ;D


	12. That Girl Is Gonna Be The Death Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for this chapter. I originally wanted to do a solo date with them in this chapter and another one with just smut and this chapter is smutty like supes smutty. I'm sorry, I'll try and add the date if it feels right to. And daddy/babygirl kink is in this. Just warning anyone who doesn't want to read it.

Lexa woke up to a golden wave of hair on her face. She tried to lean up but a leg was around her waist. Clarke. Lexa had forgotten she stayed over from the last night. She tried to move again but a bellow sounded from her lioness.  _"Her Lioness_ " She thought.  _"Where did that come from."_  Lexa laughed at Clarke's moans and tried to push her off. Clarke turned around and backed her ass into Lexa's crouch. Now they were in a  _very_ difficult situation. Lexa looked up and bit her lip. How in the world would she keep herself from getting hard. The only thing in between the two woman is Clarke's boyshorts and Lexa's briefs. Clarke kept backing up into Lexa and groaned in her sleep. "Fuck," Lexa gasped out as Clarke's ass grounded into her. The  _commander_ twitched in her shorts at Clarke's sounds. Lexa tried to move her body away from Clarke's sleeping one before her cock got fully hard. She successfully pulled one of her legs to the floor before Clarke bolted up. She fell out of her bed. Clarke looked over at Lexa splayed out on the ground.

 

"Oh shit sorry Lexa," Clarke said as she grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her up. Lexa rose up and looked at Clarke. Her hair covering half of her face and t-shirt running down her shoulder. Lexa could see her bra strap. The _commander_ rose up to full mast. Lexa felt herself throbbing in her shorts. "You ok Lex," Clarke asked with no notice of the  _state_ Lexa was in. Lexa tried to slowly cover herself without Clarke noticing. 

 

"I... um.... I'm fine. Just have to use the bathroom is all," Lexa nervously smiled. 

 

"Oh ok, why didn't wake me up? I could have gotten off you," Clarke asked. She scooted closer to the edge of the bed and Lexa. Eyes level with her waist. She looked into Lexa's eyes.

 

"I...uh...didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful." Lexa tried to laugh off.

 

"Oh thanks Lex," Clarke smiled. Lexa swallowed a groan and her cock jerked harder. That smile would be the death of her.

 

"Well I'll be right back. I gotta go,"Lexa said as she backed up towards her bathroom. 

 

"Oh go ahead. I'll be here." Clarke said as Lexa turned and ran off to the bathroom. The door shut and Lexa felt relieved. She pulled down her briefs and gripped her cock. She stood by the toilet and shroked her dick head. 

 

"Ahhh fuck," Lexa sighed out in pleasure. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She went into her thoughts and a specific blonde head and blue eyes showed up. A smile crossed over her lips. Her hand swirled around her slit on the top of her cock and groaned loudly. She worked down her shaft and gripped and fondled her balls with her other hand. Pre-cum dripped on her palm and she spread around her cock. She fantasized about how two milky orbs bounced up and down. And the ass at she'd loved to sit her cock in between and slap. She pumped her cock harder and moaned out, almost yelling. 

"Clarke!"

Shit. She forgot she wasn't alone. She snapped her eyes open and saw a pair of ocean eyes looking through the door. The door shut quickly and she heard the bedroom door closing.  _Fuck_. Clarke saw hear. And mostly likely heard her. She looked down and saw that her cock was still hard. Lexa cursed it and pumped until she came in the toilet. She flushed, washed her hands and went to look for Clarke. Lexa opened the bedroom door and smelled coffee from downstairs. She threw on some basktball shorts and a tank-top and went down the stairs. She looked and saw Clarke reaching for a packet of muffins in the very top cabinet. She smiled and walked over to her. She stood behind her and reached for the muffins. Her hips grazed up against Clarke's ass, completely on accident. Clarke barely whimpered enough for anyone but Lexa to hear and slightly pushed up against her. Lexa groaned quietly and grabbed them and gave them to Clarke.

 

"I saw that you needed some help and I thought I'd offer," Lexa smiled.

 

"Oh thanks Lex. I made some coffee, enough for the both of us if you wanted some." Clarke said as she got a cup and poured some.

 

"Thanks babygirl," Lexa slipped out. Clarke stiffened and went red as she took a sip. "Sorry sorry I.... well.... I didn't mean to say that. It kinda just slipped out. Sorry."

 

"Its-its ok. An accident is all." Clarke brushed off, not trusting her voice because Lexa calling her babygirl, did certain things to her. The two drunk their coffe in an awkward silence until Clarke went to say something. "Lex-"

 

"Clar-- Oh sorry you go ahead," Lexa excuse herself.

 

"Nah you go ahead," Lexa looked at her skeptically. "I'm serious. Go ahead."

 

"Ok. Eh God how do I start?," Lexa coughed to clear her throat. "I'm sorry about earlier in the bathroom. I didn't mean for you to see that I guess. I don't know what to say. You mostly likely heard me so yeah," Lexa finished awkwardly.  

 

"Lex, it's ok. It's not really your fault. I would guess it's kinda mine with the way I was dressed. I'm known to be quiet provocative and sexy." Clarke bugged Lexa with a smile. She walked over to Lexa and touched her arm, gently rubbing it up and down. Lexa bit back and swallowed a growl. Clarke felt it rumble through her and smiled slyly. She walked into Lexa's chest and laid her head on Lexa's shoulder. "Maybe I might like you moaning my name and calling me babygirl." 

 

Lexa could barely hold herself back. No girl has done this to her before. Not even Costia. Her muscles were straining and her body was hot all over. She wanted to take Clarke right against the counter. But she couldn't. She hadn't even taken the girl out for a date yet. At least one by themselves. She thought about the things she would do to the girl if she had the chance. She felt Clarke's body turn and her ass ground into her crotch. She groaned and looked up. The blonde was going to be the death of her.

 

"Blondie you really should stop if you want what good for you." Lexa lightly played around with the girl.

 

"Or what Lex? What are you gonna do?" Clarke teased. The blue eyes vixen was treading in deep water.

 

"Or I'm going to do something I want to do after our first solo date." Lexa groaned.

 

"Oh how sweet of you," Clarke coyed. "I'd like that. But I'm an impatient girl." Lexa groaned out a laugh. 

 

"You'll have to learn to be patient with me Babygirl. Or something bad will happen."

 

Clarke leaned back onto Lexa and whispered in her ear," Like what.... Daddy?"

 

That's it. Lexa's self control finally maxed out. She growled and pushed Clarke over the counter, bending her on the edge. Her hand pushed on her back to keep her there. She pushed her twitching dick into the shorts Clarke had put on. Clarke moaned out loud and grinded back onto Lexa's cock. Lexa humped the girl's ass until Clarke was on the edge. She stopped her movements.

 

"Fucking hell Lex. Don't stop, please." Clarke begged.

 

"I feel like I should. You haven't been very good for Daddy have you? I should leave you like this." Lexa teased.

 

"No please keep going. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't good for Daddy. Daddy please don't stop," Clarke whined as she tried to grind her ass up against Lexa, but Lexa keep pulling back, just out of her reach. Lexa stood there not saying anything and moved out of Clarke's reach every few seconds. "Lexa please. Babygirl will be good for Daddy. I promise. I'll be patient." Lexa smirked at Clarke's begging.

 

"I don't know if I should continue. Babygirl, you were teasing Daddy even when she offered you something nice. Daddy doesn't like it when her offers are neglected. It makes her feel sad," Lexa said as she grinded up against Clarke roughly. Clarke whimpered again at the feel of Lexa's cock.

 

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry. I'll go out with you I promise. We can go anywhere and do anything. I promise I'll be good from now on, I promise."

 

"You promise," Lexa taunted.

 

"I promise Daddy I promise," Clarke cried out. She needed relief. Friction. She couldn't handle it. 

 

"I accept your promise.... and you better keep it," Lexa whispered huskily in Clarke's ear as she grinded into her. Clarke moaned. Lexa started to hump the girl, swirling her hips every so often. "Babygirl, do you want your shorts off? Daddy gonna take hers off," Lexa asked.

 

"Yes Daddy please take my shorts off." Clarke wailed. Lexa stopped her frantic humping and stripped her shorts off. She lifted her hands off of Clarke's back and peeled off her shorts. Clarke's ass bounced as her tight shorts slipped off her. Her panties split her cheeks perfectly and Lexa moaned. She palmed Clarke's butt and slapped her cheeks. Clarke giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet. Her ass jiggled with her movements.

 

"You're gonna be the death of me Baby." With that statement, Lexa started off again. She thrusted against Clarke's ass, really wanting to take her cock out. She wanted to stick in between Clarke's cheeks like her dreams. Lexa continued to pump up against her and she was so turned on but she couldn't get off. She had to take her boxers off. "Clarke.... I n-need to t-take my boxers off." Lexa gasped out, breaking her daddy character. She needed Clarke's consent more than her own pleasure. "C-can I p-please?" Clarke could hear the arousal and true despair in her voice.

 

"Yeah Lex you can. Go ahead." Lexa hadn't undressed that fast in her life. She dropped her boxers as if she were The Flash. The _commander_ sprung up from the constricting underwear. Lexa immediately started thrusting against Clarke's ass. Lexa slid her cock in between Clarke's ass, moaning as the feel. Clarke's pre-cum and hers lubricated them so she could just glide.

 

"Fucking hell," Lexa sighed. She slowly moved through them, trying to enjoy the sensation. It was heavenly. "So good," She gasped out. Clarke moaned as Lexa's pleasure. It was getting her off more than she'd like to say. Her cock grazed against CLarke's clit and through her folds. 

 

"Lex, I know that you don't want to go fast but please," Clarke gasped.

 

"Please what Babygirl," Lexa moaned out.

 

"Please fuck me. Please, I need it," Clarke begged. "I want your cock. I need it in me, please."

 

"Babygirl, I don't know. I don't have a condom on me," Lexa whined.

 

"I'm on the pill. Please Lexa please. Fuck me please...Daddy please," Clarke whimpered. Lexa lost it again. Damn she really needed to control it. She yanked Clarke's panties down and thrusted in. She still had enough control to take it slow, in case Clarke couldn't handle it. Clarke squealed at the stretch of Lexa's cock. Fuck it felt so good. "FUCKING HELL LEX," Clarke groaned out loudly, enough for Lexa's neighbors to hear. It was so big. "Fuck you're so big. So thick." Lexa moaned at Clarke's moans. Clarke's tight cunt squeezed her like it was her first time. 

 

"Shit Clarke, you're so tight. So fucking hot," Lexa said as she eased her dick in Clarke's pussy. Lexa's hands grabbed onto Clarke's ass like she was holding onto a cliff. She had to stop because Clarke had gotten too tight. Clarke's walls loosened and she slid the rest in. She bottomed out.

 

"Fuck," The two gasped in unison. Lexa fell down on Clarke's back, hips still connected.

 

"I'm so fucking close Clarke. So fucking close," Lexa breathed out.

 

"Me too Lex. Finish, please finish," Clarke whined. Lexa's hips continued what they started before. She pistoned them in and out, at a steady pace. She didn't want to give up on this feeling just yet. Clarke tried to back up and match her thrusts. The two woman rocked together. "Daddy, harder. Go harder and faster." Lexa sat up to grant her babygirl's wishes. She slowly pulled out, Clarke mewed at the buzz Lexa brought her. Lexa slammed her hips inside the blonde woman. Clarke's hips crashed into the counter. Lexa continued to slam and pull out. Slam and pull out. She continued to crash into Clarke until Clarke groaned. "Lexa I'm gonna cum.... I'm- cumming," She squeaked in pleasure. Her back arched and her chest pressed onto the counter. Clarke's walls squeezed Lexa for all she had.

 

"Fuck," Lexa yelled as she came. Every drop of her seed gushed into Clarke's womb like a flood. She clutched Clarke's hips for her life. Spurt after spurt of cum emptied into her. Clarke's toes curled and she came again. Lexa sighed as the final streams of cum finish. She thrusted to her, to make her cum set and to let Clarke ride off the rest of her waves. Clarke's toes uncurled, her back unarched and she went limp against the counter. Lexa went to pull out but Clarke's squeezed around her to make her stay. The pair sat there, letting their heart-rate and breathing go back to normal. Lexa's dick went limp and she slowly pulled it out. Clarke sat up and her knees buckled. Lexa caught her and stood her up. Clarke turned around and leaned onto Lexa's torso. 

 

"Boy do you know how to work a girl out. I can't feel my legs Lex," Clarke whined playfully and Lexa laughed. 

 

"Hey you were the one who wanted me to fuck you. Please fuck me please I need your cock Daddy please," Lexa laughed as she picked on Clarke. 

 

"That's not funny Lex. I haven't got off in a year. Sorry if a girl needs a little attention," Clarke huffed as she tried to crossed her arms against Lexa's chest. Lexa laughed again and looked down and the blue eye girl. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and squeezed her. "Are you ok? With your wounds and stuff."

 

Lexa went to whisper in her ear," Sorry babygirl. Don't be mad at Daddy. She still has to take you out tonight." Clarke's knees buckled again and she fell. Lexa caught her and laughed. Clarke unwrapped her arms and hit them against Lexa's chest. Lexa laughed at her antics. "And I'm fine, didn't mess up anything. Everything's fine."

 

"Stop laughing at me. Your-your voice can make me weak but I can still fuck you up," Clarke pouted. "And ok."

 

"I'm sorry babygirl. It's funny to see you angry at me. I just can't resist." Lexa giggled as Clarke stopped hitting her. 

 

"Well don't. I might not go out with you tonight," Clarke tried to argue.

 

"Sorry babygirl but you promised Daddy that you'd go out with her. Remember," Lexa whispered in her ear again.

 

"Fuck you I know what I said. I don't need a reminder.," Clarke tried to be angry at Lexa for getting to her. She looked over at Lexa and her hand covered her mouth. Stuffed giggles and laughter came out. Clarke huffed, pulled up her panties and left to go upstairs. She didn't stare a look at Lexa.

 

"What," Lexa gasped in disbelief. "Clarke," She called out She heard a door close. Lexa went and ran up the stairs. Her bathroom door was closed. She knocked on it. "Babygirl, answer me," She shouted to Clarke. No answer. "Babygirl, your Daddy is calling to you," Lexa said. "Open the door," She commanded. The door started to open slowly and Clarke had her back to Lexa. Sniffles were coming from her. "Clarke are you ok?," She asked with genuine confusion in her voice. Did she do something wrong. "Clarke look at me. I'm sorry for what I did. Sorry for laughing at you. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling." Lexa grabbed Clarke by the shoulder and turned her around. No tears. And the confusion came again. Clarke looked at her and busted out laughing. She double over and placed her hand on the sink.

 

"You thought...... You actually thought that you did something wrong. You looked so scared. So afraid that you did something," Clarke laughed. She was hysterical. "I saw your face from the mirror. You looked like you were gonna cry." She looked at Lexa and she wasn't amused. Clarke had to stop herself. "I'm sorry. It was payback for what you did to me." Lexa looked at her with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Clarke's laughter died down. She was still smiling. Lexa walked up to her and grabbed her face.

 

"You scared Daddy. And Daddy doesn't like to be scared. You almost made her have a heart attack and throw up her heart. I should punish you," Lexa's voice seemed to boom but she was speaking calmly. Clarke felt oddly turned on by her statement.

 

"S-sorry Daddy," Clarke stuttered out. "I didn't mean to make you scared. I just wanted to get you back."

 

"I can understand that but not those jokes. I hate those kind of jokes. Do you know what that does to me," Lexa questioned with a bite in her voice.

 

"No Daddy I don't," Clarke said wanted to please Lexa all of a sudden.

 

"It makes me want to kill whoever did that to you. And if I made you cry or afraid of me..... You get the jist don't you," Lexa went on. "Just don't make or do those kind of jokes anymore. Even when I'm not around ok? And if someone make you cry, I want you to tell me as soon as you can." Clarke only nodded. "Answer me babygirl."

 

"Yes Daddy, I understand." Lexa kissed Clarke's lips and let her go.

 

"Get in the shower and go home. You need to get ready for our date tonight right?" Lexa questioned with a tease in her voice.

 

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Lexa left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Clarke started the shower  and got undressed. She got in once it got hot enough. Clarke was still confused by Lexa. How she could command her to do what she wants without question. To make her listen. She had to figure it out. Clarke was snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened. Lexa was wearing a suit and placed some clothes on the toilet. Clarke got out after a few minutes and got dressed. She left the bathroom and went downstairs. Lexa was spinning her keys on her finger and whistling a tune she didn't know. Clarke put on her shoes. She followed Lexa out to her truck and Lexa drove her home. 

 

"We're going to discuss the 'Daddy' thing on our date tonight. I rushed into it without explaining or asking you. I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Lexa explained and apologized.

 

"No it's okay Lexa. I liked it. I really did. It just surprised me and if you don't remember, I'm the one who called you Daddy first so it's my fault." Clarke said as they pulled into Clarke's driveway.

 

"That it true," Lexa laughed. "But I still want to explain it to you if that makes any sense. Tonight, I'll pick you up around 8 maybe?" Lexa asked.

 

"Yeah that sound perfect," Clarke smiled. She unbuckled her seatbelt and went the door. Lexa sighed and leaned against the seat. A knock on her window startled her. But she was satisfied as who it was. She rolled it down. "Hey Lex, I forgot to say goodbye," Clarke smiled. Lexa laughed. Clarke climbed onto the trucks side and pulled Lexa by her tie into a kiss. One that would have gone farther if Clarke hadn't pulled away. "You have to go to work," And with that, Clarke waved Lexa goodbye after another quick kiss and went into her apartment. 

 

"That girl is going to be the death of me," Lexa laughed as she pulled off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so no date in this chapter. I had a plan too. Well that went down the drain. I'll post the solo date chapter when I can be until then I hope you enjoyed this one. Leave comments and kudos for my mistakes and good things(idk what to say).
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM ;)


	13. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I only changed Aden's age because it'll make more sense in a chapter I'm uploading today, he's 13 now. And I also changed Ontari's age to 11
> 
> Two new characters. Yay. This chapter was going to be the date but I promise I swear that the next one will be. I'm sorry for the delay. I've been dealing with somethings lately that pushed me into writer's block.

Clarke was at work. She had got called in after Lexa dropped her off.  It was something about some kids messing around in a tree and two of them broke something. She could hear children whining and crying. A doctor came up to her with her jacket and a keyboard. She threw it on and took the keyboard. A boy named Aden Woods, ( _Woods?_ ) Clarke thought, broke a leg and his wrist was dislocated after trying to help the other kid down. The other child, Ontari Woods, ( _Woods again?!_ ) broke her arm after she slipped from Aden's grip. Another kid, Wince, ran inside to tell his parents.

 

"We got Aden into intensive care to relocated his bone. Ontari is still waiting." The doctor said. She lead Clarke to her.

 

Tears and sniffles were coming from the injured girl. She looked to Clarke and cried," Where's my brother. H-he went in t-there and d-didn't come b-back."

 

"Hey hey don't cry. Ontari, has it?" The girl nodded and sniffed. "Your brother is going to be fine, we're going to fix him up but first, you have to tell me where your arm hurts ok? I'm just going to hold it very very gently. Can I do that?" Ontari nodded and stretched her arm out. Clarke carefully held it and pressed her fingers down on the girl's wrist. No pain, so she moved her hands up and pressed down on her forearm. Again no pain so she moved higher and pressed down on her bicep. The girl grunted and pulled back. Clarke looked at the doctor next to her and she wrote down some notes. "Ok Ontari, the bone in your bicep might be broken so we have to x-ray you. Will you be ok?"

 

"I wanna see my brother first." She pouted.

 

"Ontari you can't see Aden right now. He's still getting fixed up. Is there anyone else you want to see," Clarke asked.

 

"I wanna see my parent. Not my mom but my parent," Ontari said.

 

"Ok so your dad?" The other doctor asked.

 

"I don't have a dad. I have a mom and a parent. Their name is Luna Woods." Ontari snapped. 

 

"I got it. Just get the phone ready so I can call Luna." Clarke asked the doctor. She nodded and went to free the phone.

 

"Come on Ontari. Let's go call your parent." Clarke picked the girl up and went to the office. The doctor dialed Luna and was talking to her. Clarke could hear yelling from over the phone. "Let me take it." She set Ontari on the desk and was handed the phone. Luna was yelling and shouting into the phone. "Luna Luna LUNA. Calm down, I have your daughter right here," Clarke assured them. 

 

"Tell me what happened to my kids," Luna shouted angrily. They were breathing heavily and pacing around.

 

"They will be fine. They had a fall from a tree they were playing on. Aden broke his leg and dislocated his wrist trying not to let Ontari fall. Ontari only suffered a broken arm. Aden is currently getting his leg fixed up." Clarke tried to calm them. Their heavy breathing had calm a small bit and they stopped pacing.

 

"Let me speak to Ontari please." They asked nicely. Clarke handed the girl the phone.

 

"Hey Nibi. I'm sorry," Tears were coming from her eyes as she spoke. "I didn't mean to get hurt and Aden didn't either. Please don't be mad at us."

 

" _Bluma_ Nibi's not mad at you of your brother. I'm just worried. Are you okay?" They said, trying not to make their daughter cry.  

 

"I'm ok Nibi. Can you come here please? The lady doctor said that I have to get an x-ray or something." Ontari said sort of confused. What was an x-ray?

 

"Yes  _Bluma._ Nibi on their way right now. I'll be there soon. Now give the phone back to the doctor ok. I love you my little  _Bluma,_ ". 

 

"I love you too Nibi," Ontari said as she handed the phone to Clarke. 

 

"I'm on my way but may I ask your name, doctor?," Luna asked.

 

"We've met before. Last night to be exact. I'm Clarke Lexa's girlfriend. "Ontari light up in the corner at the mention of her aunt.

 

"Oh Clarke I remember you. Didn't know you worked at a children's hospital. I'm on my way now. I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you call my brother and sisters please?" 

 

"Yeah yeah of course," Clarke agreed.

 

"Thank you," Luna hung up. Ontari looked to Clarke.

 

"You said that you were my Heda Lexa's girlfriend. Is that true?" The small girl asked.

 

"Yes that was. I'm going to call Lexa . Your parent will be here soon." Clarke pulled out her phone and called Lexa. She picked up.

 

"What do I have the honor for," Lexa greeted.

 

"Your niece and nephew are at my hospital. Luna's on their way and I'll tell you more when you get here." Clarke could hear Lexa shooting up from her and yell for Anya. She hung up and took Ontari out of the office to wait for Luna. 

* * *

 

Lexa shot up from her desk and yelled out for Anya. The blonde woman busted in her office.

 

"What," She yelled.

 

"Aden and Ontari are in the hospital. I don't know the details but get Lincoln. Luna's probably already there." Lexa said with worry in her voice. Anya grunted and went to her office and called Lincoln. She grabbed her laptop bag and went out with Lexa. Lincoln had already pulled up a car and the sibling's were on their way to the children's hospital.

* * *

Luna walked into the hospital, their face red. They looked around and saw Ontari standing with Clarke. Her left arm was swelled. They picked up their child and rested their forehead on hers. 

 

"I'm sorry Nibi," Ontari apologized again.

 

"It's alright  _strik Bluma_ it's not your fault," They said and looked to Clarke. "Why hasn't she been treated yet?"

 

"She won't step foot anywhere else. She wanted to wait for you. I can lead you to the x-ray room now." Luna nodded and followed Clarke down a hallway. They walked into a room, with a machine in the middle of it. Clarke started it up. "Can you take her shirt off please? The machine won't be able to read it right with it on." Luna nodded and set their daughter down on the bed. Ontari lifted arms up, grimacing a bit. Luna carefully lifted the shirt off her daughter and tears came from her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of her Nibi.

 

"It's ok  _Bluma_ you can cry. It's ok to cry." Luna said to comforted their daughter. Ontari's tough face fell and she started to cry. She sobbed. 

 

"It hurts so much Nibi. Make it stop please," She cried and sniffled. 

 

"Clarke is gonna make it better. I promise she is," Luna looked at the doctor with an intimidating stare and Clarke saw Lexa looking at her. She turned to the girl.

 

"I'll make it better I promise. Now can you lay down on the bed for me please? The machine is ready." Ontari nodded and laid down. Clarke started up the machine.  The bed raised up and a light turned on. A laser went over Ontari's body and scanned her. Some pictures started to print behind Clarke. The bed lowered and Luna picked their kid up.

 

"What's up with her." Luna questioned. They had calmed down but was still worried. Clarke grabbed them and put them on a light up board. It showed that Ontari was fine but only broke her humerus. 

 

"She only broke her humerus. That will heal nicely if we can relocate it. That's the only thing though. It won't be hard, she'll just have to go in surgery for a while. Just like Aden." Clarke told them. 

 

"Ok only surgery. Will she have any scars of any kind. Anything of the sort?" Luna asked.

 

"There will be a scar were we fix and relocate the bone and some bruising after the cast comes off but other than that, no." Clarke told them. They nodded.

 

"You'll be fine  _Bluma_. You'll be fine," Luna comforted Ontari. 

 

"We can get her to surgery now. To be a fast as possible before her arm starts to heal." Clarke lead them back to the lobby where Lexa, Anya and Lincoln were sitting. Anya was bouncing her foot up and down very fast. She looked up and saw her sibling holding Ontari. She shot up and walked over to them. Lexa and Lincoln followed her. 

 

"Is she ok? Where's Aden. What happened?," Anya shot out. 

 

"Sis, Ontari's ok. She broke her arm and Aden's here somewhere," Luna looked at Clarke. "Where's my son."

 

"He should be out by now. I'll go look." Clarke said as she walked off. Aden was down the hall, at a vending machine, sitting in a wheelchair. His wrist was bandaged and his leg was in a cast. "Excuse young man, are you Aden Woods."

 

"Yeah I am. Why, whose asking." Aden said politely.

 

"Your parent," Luna said as they walked to him. Ontari wasn't in their arms anymore. She was in surgery.

 

"CENNEND," He yelled as he rolled his way over to his parent. He went to stand and Lincoln helped him up. He thanked him and hugged his Cennend. "Cennend, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Ontari to get hurt. Don't be mad at her be mad at me. As an older brother, I should protect my younger siblings and-," Luna wrapped their son in a hug.

 

"It's ok. You did go my  _strik gona._  Your sister is ok.She'll heal. She takes after her strong brother after all. I have to ask though, are you ok," Luna asked.

 

"I'm ok Cenn. It's only a broken leg. It'll heal." Aden smiled. He felt himself tearing up and dug his face into his parent's chest.

 

"You can cry. I don't need a brave warrior right now. All I need is my son," Luna said. Tears fell from Aden's eyes. He tried to hold it in but it didn't work. He wailed into Luna's chest and squeezed them. The other three siblings gave the two some space and walked over to Clarke.

 

"I asked earlier what happened. What happened?," Anya growled.

 

" _Onya chil au,_ let the girl speak," Lexa commanded. Anya lowered her head to Lexa and looked back at Clarke.

 

"All I know is that they fell out of a tree. You should ask Aden when those two are done." Clarke pointed to the boy crying in his parent's shirt. Anya only grunted and Lexa looked at her with a stern look. 

 

"Thank you," Anya grunted out. She looked back and Lexa and she was satisfied. Anya and Lexa walked back to Luna.

 

"What was that about Linc, "Clarke asked. 

 

"We have a system. Remember when Lexa told you that she was the commander. Well that means everywhere. She can make us do whatever she wants but she only commands us when we need it. Like just now. You helped out family and Anya was being disrespectful. She's Lexa's right hand but she still needs to show respect to Heda's  _sadrona plan_ , but that's only because she doesn't trust you yet. She will over time, she's just Anya." Lincoln smiled. Lexa came behind him and asked him to give them some time alone for a little. He slightly bowed to her and walked to his nephew. 

 

"I did not know that you command them. That's scary to think," Clarke said.

 

"Why is that scary," Lexa said as they sat down in the small cafe.

 

"Because you can make them do whatever you want and they won't ask questions. I mean you could control them if you wanted."

 

"If I wanted. I don't want to. They are free to do whatever they please, if it has good reason. But what she did didn't have good reason. She disrespected my  _sadrona plan_ which has no reason unless you hurt me," Lexa said as she slide her finger under Clarke's jaw. The blonde woman gulped and Lexa smiled. She pulled back and Clarke fell forward. Clarke smiled and had a dazed look in her eyes until she realized she was at work.

 

"So are we still on for our date tonight, or no," Clarke shyly asked. Lexa put her mouth to the woman's ear.

 

" _Do you think Daddy_ _forgot_  ," Lexa whispered in her ear. Clarke whimpered and felt herself getting wet. She shook her head no. " _Then we're still on._ " Lexa pulled away and stood up.

 

"Hey keep it in your pants over there Heda. We are in a kid's hospital after all," Luna shouted to their twin. Lexa stuck her tongue out at them and went to adjust herself in her pants. Clarke giggled at her girlfriend.

 _"Wait girlfriend? She didn't even ask me yet,"_ Clarke thought. They walked over the the others. 

 

"Aden will you tell me what happened today," Lexa asked.

 

"Yes Heda. Me and Ontari were playing and she wanted to climb the tall tree in her best friends' back yard. Wince didn't want to so I went up with her. She slipped and fell and I grabbed her. My arm started to hurt so she fell out of my hands. I jumped down from the tree to try an stop her fall and I almost didn't make it. I broke her fall but she must of hit the tree on the way down. My leg broke when I hit the ground." Aden explained. Lexa nodded. She could tell that she was telling the truth.

 

"Good _Natblida_. You did good." Lexa gave him a noogie and he smiled wide. "Clarke do you know where the other _Natblida_ is?"

 

"She could be out of surgery now. I'll go check," Clarke said.

 

"I'll come with," Lexa said. Lexa followed behind Clarke as they looked in the rooms. Clarke passed by one and Lexa looked inside. A small girl with a cast on her arm and dark dark black hair was laying awake in bed. "I found her Clarke. Go get the other's please?" Clarke nodded and went back to them. Lexa walked into Ontari's room. She shot up.

 

"Heda," Ontari said surprised. "What are you doing here? Where's Nibi and Aden?"

 

"They are on their way don't worry. your brother told me what happened. You tried to climb a tree and fell? Was that right?" Lexa said.

 

"Yes Heda. I didn't mean to, I just did. I'm not the best at climbing. I'm better on ice."The girl explained.

 

"I understand. I'm better with trees. Anyway, I want you to know that it's not your fault that you slipped. As long as your fine now, it's ok," Lexa said as she kissed her forehead. Ontari smiled brighter than she had all day and she wanted to hug Lexa.

 

"I can't hug you with this stupid thing on," She pouted. 

 

"That stupid thing is going to heal you so don't pick with it. How bout I give you a hug instead?" Lexa said smiling. Ontari nodded her head and Lexa wrapped her arms around the girl. "You're a strong _natblida_ , don't let anyone tell you different." Ontari was about to cry until she saw her brother through the window. She pushed Lexa off her with her working arm, then realized what she did.

 

"Sorry Heda," Ontari apologized. Lexa only smiled at her and ignored the push. Aden wheeled into the room. He saw that his sister was ok and let out a relieved breathe.

 

"See, I told you she was ok," Luna said as they walked in behind their son. 

 

"I know Cennend, I just wanted to see for myself." Aden said. "You ok _strik_ _sis_?"

 

"Are you ok  _biga bro_ ," She asked.

 

"Hey I asked first so do tell," He laughed.

 

"I'm fine, now how are you?" She laughed back.

 

"I'm fine sis. I just know that you were heavy enough to break my leg." Aden joked.

 

"Well if you didn't try and save me, you'd be fine," Ontari joked back. The two siblings stared at each other until a tear came out of Aden's eye. "Ha I win," Ontari celebrated until she saw more tears fall from Aden's eyes.

 

"I-i'm sorry. I-i'm just glad you're ok." He cried.

 

"Stop crying. You're gonna make me cry you big baby," Ontari muttered.

 

"I guess I am a baby for caring that my sister is ok. I don't care though. You're ok and that's the only thing that matters," He smiled with tears coming from his eyes. Ontari looked away from him, small tears coming from her eyes.

 

"I hate you Aden," She said.

 

"I love you too Tari," He said. Ontari stood up from her bed and hugged her brother.  

 

"I know," She quipped as more tears fell from her eyes. 

 

While the two were making sure each other was ok, the others silently watched them. Luna and Lincoln were silently crying, while Lexa and Anya were holding it in. Clarke was standing in the doorway, feeling out of place. But she was used to it. Lexa turned around and saw Clarke. She had a sad look on her face. Clarke turned her back on the family. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and whispered.

 

" _I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong but you can tell me whenever you're ready._ ," Lexa kissed her and turned the both of them back around to the family. The siblings had stopped crying. Anya was squeezing Ontari like the girl had almost died, Lincoln was talking to Aden about something and Luna was on their phone, mostly likely texting their wife. Luna and told their siblings that their wife couldn't make it. She couldn't escape from a work meeting. They all knew about that. Clarke put on a smile, she didn't want to ruin the family's mood after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ontari and Aden. YAY. I found a good way to intro these to. Aden is 13 and Ontari is 9. Nibi and Cennend were names that I found for them to call Luna. Cennend means parent in a language I don't remember the name. I still have no idea a of for Luna's wife. Can you guys give me some ideas please? Thank you so much for ready and I hope you have a happy new year.
> 
> Trigedaslang:  
> Bluma - Flower  
> Strik - Small  
> Gona - Warrior  
> Onya chil au- Anya calm  
> sadrona plan - significant woman  
> Natblida- Nightblood  
> Biga - big
> 
>  
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM ;D


	14. Goodnight Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo Date. Finally. I met to get to this but school just came back and i have exams next week so i might not have time to write. Anna_Kom_Trikru brought up a point I completely forgot about. Lexa had gotten shot. I don't know i forget about that major point but it will matter in the story now. Thank you Anna_Kom_Trikru for reminding me.

It was around 5:00 when Luna and thier kids went home. Clarke had to do some paperwork about the accident so she left at 6:30. She left the hospital, driving to her apartment. She called Raven and Octavia.

 

"Raven Octavia, I have an emergency," Clarke said in a slightly distressed voice. 

 

"What is it blondie," Octavia said from the car speaker. 

 

"I have a date tonight with Lexa and I have no idea what to wear," Clarke said calming herself. 

 

"Oooo a date," Raven said. "We're on our way Goldylocks. Don't freak." The three woman hung up and met at Clarke's apartment. Two of the trio was already in Clarke's apartment. She walked in. They were in her bedroom.

 

"Take a shower girly. I already know you smell like kids and medicine." Raven said as she pushed Clarke in the bathroom. She handed her a pair of black lingerie. "You look  awesome in those." Clarke took her time but rushed in the shower. She wanted to be ready when Lexa got here. The lioness got out and dried her hair. She slipped on the lingerie and walked into her bedroom.

 

"So we have a slim black dress, a curvy blue dress and a straight green dress even though you're not." Raven joked.

 

"Shut up Raven," Octavia laughed. "Which one blondie?"

 

"I think I'll go with the green dress. What do you think?" Clarke asked. The two girls looked at her skeptically. "What...you're the ones who picked it out."

 

"That is true but what kind of date are you going on?" O asked.

 

"I'm not sure, I'll ask her," Clarke responded. She got out her phone and texted Lexa.

 

**Goddess**

What kind of date are you taking me on? I'm trying to pick out my outfit with Octavia and Raven

 

**Daddy**

We're having dinner so it doesn't have to be really fancy. I'm changing from my suit so it can be jeans.  

 

"Hmm ok. She said that I don't have to dress really fancy. Do you have anything in mind?"

 

"Uhhh how about," Octavia said as she pulled out a black low cut v-neck that went below her waist covering her ass and hips. "And these." She threw Clarke some ripped white jeans. "Keeping it classy while a little rebellious."

 

"Yeah awesome O," Raven said as they hi-fived each other. Clarke pulled on the pants and slipped on the shirt. 

 

"I'm mostly likely not going to be back tonight. You guys don't have sex in my room please. I can't kick you out since you pay a third of the rent." Clarke said. "P.S. what jacket should I wear." She opened her closet and pulled out a burgundy blazer and a dark red leather jacket.

 

"The jacket," Octavia and Raven said at same time. Their arms were crossed.

 

"Are you-"

 

"The jacket." Again in unison. 

 

"Fine fine the jacket." She put on her brown watch. It was 7:35. "When did it get so late?" She said surprised.

 

"You took a long ass shower Clarke. You take forever." Raven said as she went into the kitchen. 

 

"Sorry, I just didn't want to smell like puke and blood." Clarke said as she put her things in her purse. 

 

"Well that is very true," Octavia said from the couch. She turned on the tv. Clarke went to put on her makeup.

 

"Black or red lipstick?" She shouted.

 

"Red" The two women shouted back. Clarke put on her lipstick and joined Octavia and Raven on the couch.

* * *

 

Lexa was still at work. It was 6:43 and she was still doing work. It was Titus' fault. He came into her office at 5:30 with brand new paperwork non related to the case she was working on. She was almost finished and she didn't want to be late for her date. After a few minutes she laid her head back on her 'throne' as Anya called it. She closed her eyes and decided to finish her work tomorrow. She yawned and stretched and felt pain in her shoulder and stomach and checked it out. She messed up her stitches a little bit.

 

She called Anya and Nyko her bodyguard and the doctor who works in her office. Nyko came faster than Anya and started to fix Lexa up.

 

"What is it Lexa," Anya asked.

 

"I think pulled some stiches out. " Lexa repeated what Nyko said. 

 

"I'm going to restitch your wounds. It will hurt. Here bite down on this." He said seriously.He handed her a thick rubber paddle. She placed in between her teeth. Anya stood beside Lexa.

 

"Wait Nyko before you start I have to tell Anya something." Lexa turned to Anya. "I was going to go home and change but I can't now. Can you my grey t-shirt, some black jeans and my black leather boots. And also my black hoodie." 

 

"Yeah sis, I'll be back." Anya said as she grabbed her keys and went to Lexa's penthouse apartment. Lexa gave Nyko the go ahead as she placed the rubber paddle back in her mouth. Nyko started. He carefully poked the needle through Lexa's skin at her stomach and went to work. 

 

Lexa had her head up and eyes closed. She felt everything that Nyko did and flinched and bit against the paddle. "Now to your shoulder." Nyko only had to do four stitches. "Heda, you said at you're going on a date. You'll have to be careful not to open up your wounds again. Don't over exert yourself." Lexa nodded and sat up.

 

"Thank you Nyko," She said as she pulled out the rubber paddle. It had bit imprints on it. "Sorry about your thing."

 

"It's fine Heda. I understand." Nyko gathered all his things and left her office. Anya walked by him in the hallway. She entered Lexa's office.

 

"I got your clothes." Anya said as she set them on Lexa's desk. "Are you ok?"

 

"I'll be fine. Help me stand," Lexa said. Anya helped her up and Lexa put on her clothes. "What time is it." Anya helped Lexa get her sling back on. 

 

"It's 7:32. Lex I don't think you should go on that date. You're probably gonna have sex and I don't want you to get hurt again," Anya said with slight worry in her voice. 

 

"Clarke's a doctor Anya. If something happens she'll take care of me. I understand where you're coming from though. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Lexa said. She grabbed her phone.

 

"Fine I can't stop you but before you go come here," Anya said. Lexa walked to her. Anya grabbed her head and placed Lexa's forehead on hers. " _Set daun klir Heda_." 

 

" _Ai wil ticha en fostaim_ ," Lexa said. Anya pulled thier heads apart. Lexa left her office and waved Anya goodbye. Anya smiled at her. Lexa's door closed and Anya sat in Lexa's seat and broke down in tears.

* * *

 

"Clarke, your girl toy is here," Raven said as she got a slice a pizza that Clarke ordered.  

 

"Lexa's not a girl toy. I'm leaving now but save me some pizza for tomorrow." Clarke said. The bell buzzed and she opened the door. There was Lexa Woods in all her glory. She had flowers in her hands.

 

"These are Gardenias. They mean You're lovely." Lexa smiled.

 

"Thanks Lex. I'll make Raven and Octavia put these up and we'll go."

 

"HEY," The two shouted from the couch. Clarke gave O the flowers and left with Lexa.

 

"To dinner we go. I'm starving." Lexa said.

 

"Yeah let's go," Clarke laughed. Lexa drove off to the restaurant. It was a comfortable silence in Lexa's truck as they rode to the place. Clarke had the urge to hold Lexa's hand and she did. Lexa and her truck stuttered but she regained her posture. She was blushing. " I didn't know I flustered you so much. You're so nervous."

 

"I-i'm not nervous and you don't fluster me. I'm just hot is all," Lexa lied.

 

"You sure are." Clarke joked. Lexa coughed but her hand squeezed Clarke's tighter. Clarke moved her hand to Lexa's arm as they drove to the restaurant. Lexa pulled up into the parking lot and got out of the truck. She opened the door for Clarke and helped her out. Clarke looked at the place. It was a burger joint she had always passed called Black Top. She had heard it was good but still had never been. Lexa put her arm around Clarke's shoulders and walked into the diner. They sat at a table in the back for a bit of privacy. A waitress came up to them.

 

"Hi my name is Harley, how may I help you?" Harley said. She looked at Lexa and Clarke then back at Lexa. "Is that Alexandria? The girl who always says she'll come back but never does?" The waitress joked.

 

"Hey Harley. I thought you wouldn't notice me," Lexa blushed as she scratched her cheek.

 

"How would I not notice the little girl who always came here? I remember your parents, Indra and Gustus right? How are they?" Harley asked. She looked Lexa up and down and noticed her sling. "What happened to your arm? Did you do something stupid again?"

 

"They're doing great. They just went on vacation and will be back in a week. And I was saving a few people from getting shot a few weeks ago," Lexa explained.

 

"8 weeks ago to be exact," Clarke told her. 

 

"Lexa honey, you have to stop being reckless. Someday, you'll be killed," Harley tells her. Lexa rolls her eyes and changes the subject.

 

How's your son, Artigas?" Lexa asked. Harley shook her head but answered.

 

"He's doing great. He works at the iHop for a little extra money while studying. I have to ask, who's the pretty blonde you're with?"

 

"Clarke," Lexa smiled at her.

 

"Hi I'm Lexa's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you," Clarke said kind of nervous. She's never might anyone in Lexa's past except for her siblings. She doesn't know how to take this situation.

 

"Hi Clarke, I'm just an old lady from Lexa's past. She used to babysit my son. I'll tell you something about this girl," Lexa laughed at Harley's words. "She's crazy. Not like insane or anything but she can go outside the box and get really enthusiastic. I want you to watch over her. You are the only other girl who Lexa brought here to meet me. The other nice girl she was very nice. What's was her name Lexa, Costia isn't it. You must mean a lot to Alexandria because you're the only other one. Well I'll stop invading your date and take your orders. What do you want to drink?"

 

"I want a coke and rum Harley with some water and sweet tea please," Lexa ordered. "Get whatever you want Clarke."

 

"Uhhhh, I'll take what Lexa's having without the tea," Clarke ordered.

 

"I'll be right back with those," Harley said as she left. This left the two girls alone.

 

"So Lexa," She looked at the blonde. "I'm really the only other girl you've brought here?" Clarke asked.

 

"Yeah actually  you are. I've only ever brought Costia here and that was awhile ago," Lexa confessed. "But that was then and this is now so, what would you like to know about me? This is our first actual solo date."

 

"Let me think," Clarke said as she smiled. Harley came by and dropped off their drinks.

 

"What can I get you girls to eat?"

 

"I want my usual Harley," Lexa said.

 

"I've never been here before, what's good?" Clarke asked.

 

"Well there's the classic bacon and cheese. We also have a whiskey infused turkey burger with spicy honey mustard and sauce. That's what Lexa always gets. And we have the diner's known burger, Gunsmoke. It's a beef burger with ghost pepper shavings in it with all the classic toppings but they are all covered in hot sauce with a chili pepper bun. What do you think?" Harley explained.

 

"I want the Gunsmoke. I'm a big fan of spicy things." Clarke said confidently.

 

"Are you sure babe? I said the same thing and my mouth was burning for a few days," Lexa said raising an eyebrow.

 

"I'm sure Da-Lexa. I can handle it," Clarke said again.

 

"Well you heard the girl Alexandria. Gunsmoke it is," Harley left and put in their orders.

 

"Babe Lexa?" Clarke said.

 

"Well you called yourself my girlfriend before asking me. I should feel offended." Lexa put on a fake shocked face and placed her hand on her chest.

 

"Why would you be offended," Clarke asked before she drunk some of her coke and rum.

 

"Because I didn't even ask you yet. Give me five minutes," Lexa smiled. Clarke choked on her drink.

 

"Are you ser-"

 

"Shhhhh," Lexa said as she placed her finger on Clarke's lips. " Clarke Eliza Griffin, will you please be Alexandria Charles Woods' girlfriend? Pretty please," Lexa said as she bashed her eyebrows.

 

"Yes Alexandria Charles Woods, I Clarke Eliza Griffin will be your girlfriend," Clarke laughed. Lexa stood up, fist pumped and did a little dance. She sat down when she saw people giving her weird looks.

 

"Awesome," Lexa said.

 

"You are wonderfully crazy Lexa," Clarke said as she smiled.

 

"I know," Lexa said back.

 

"I can't believe your middle name is Charles, how'd that happen?" Clarke asked.

 

"Simple, parent thought I was gonna be a boy. Alexander Charles Woods. They changed my first name after figuring out that I wasn't and BOOM Alexandria," Lexa drunk some more rum and coke. Clarke nodded and drunk some water. "Where'd Eliza come from?"

 

"My grandma's name was Elizabeth so yeah," Clarke explained. Lexa nodded and went to take any other sip of her rum. "Ahhh ahh ahh. No more until you have a full stomach. You're starting to get drunk." Clarke said sounding like a mother.

 

"I suppose your right," Lexa said even though she pouted. She drunk some tea instead. "I'm gonna eat then explain the whole 'Daddy' thing. Is that ok?" She asked.

 

"Yeah. I was kind of waiting till you said that anyway." Clarke confessed. " I guess I'm a little excited."

 

"You're not the only one Blondie," Lexa said. They talked and told each other about somethings until Harley came with their burgers.

 

"I have the turkey and the Gunsmoke." Here you go," Harley left again after giving them their food. They dung right in, Clarke a little faster than Lexa because she only hand a small snack around 5:00. Lexa took two bites and looked at Clarke. She managed to be hot while messily eating a burger.

 

"How is your mouth not on fire," Lexa as after she wiped her mouth.

 

Clarke raised her head from her plate and whipped her hair out of her eyes, "I told you I could handle spicy and hot things. I have you after all, did you doubt me?"

 

Lexa coughed and drunk some more tea and ate some more of her burger. Clarke finished before Lexa could take another bite. Lexa started at her.

 

"I'm sorry," Clarke said as she started giggling. "I was so hungry. I hadn't had anything to eat since a small break at five." Lexa swallowed her food.

 

"No don't apologize it's fine. I'm just glad you feel this comfortable eating like this around me. I mean the first time we had dinner together you were so proper." Lexa remembered and said before she took another bite.

 

"Oh that. I was nervous. It s our first date and we were at a super fancy place and your sister was scaring me." Clarke laughed.

 

"Oh Anya's a big softie. Don't worry about her," Lexa said as she finished of her fries. "Can I get some rum now Babygirl," Lexa asked in her deep voice. Clarke swallowed a whimper and slide Lexa her drink. She finished it off. "Now that I'm feed and thinking as straight as my gay ass can, let's talk about the Daddy thing. You can ask away." Lexa said.

 

"O-ok, first, I'm okay with it. Second, You're a dom and I've seen similar things like that before but on the things I've seen, doms control everything their other does. Will you do that? Third, Will I be allowed to work and hang out with my friends. I love them and I don't want to leave them. Uhhh I guess that's all I can think of right now" Clarke said nervously.  

 

"Ok Babygirl first, I'm so relived your good with it, second I will not control you. You're free to do whatever you want and whenever you'd like to. You can work and hang out with your friends and just do whatever. You said that you like to paint so you can paint in the empty room I have in my penthouse. Just don't get paint on the ground. I only have three rules, Don't play jokes with my emotions or make me think that I did something to hurt you if I didn't. Two, Tell me at anytime to stop, absolutely anything and I will I promise on Heda's flame and three, if I call you in my Daddy voice always listen to me. You're mine and I'm yours but I can get jealous easily. I will usually lose control if you don't and I don't want to hurt you, are those three rules cleat Baby?" Lexa explained and asked.

 

"Yes Daddy they're clear as day. Can we go now, I'm feeling a little hot," Clarke said, her voice coated in arousal.

 

"You can go ahead and get in the truck. I'll pay the bill," Lexa said as she threw Lexa her keys. Clarke got up and walked with a pep in her step to the vehicle. Lexa said goodbyes to Harley and went outside to her truck. Clarke was sitting in her seat, keeping her hands from going in her pants. "I guess you couldn't wait for Daddy huh Babygirl?" Lexa said as she started the truck and drove to her penthouse.

 

"I waited Daddy. I didn't touch myself. I want to but I didn't," Clarke said, trying desperately not to stick her hand in her pants and fuck herself.  

 

"Just wait until we get home. Daddy promise's she will fuck you nice and hard so just wait," Lexa said as she turned onto her street. "We're almost there Babe." They drove for two more minutes and Clarke felt herself getting wetter by the second. "We're here Babygirl Let's go," Lexa said. She parked and got of the car. Clarke jumped from the truck and attached her lips to Lexa's. They stumbled to the door and elevator. Lexa only separated to press the button to her floor. Clarke raised her leg and wrapped it around Lexa's waist. Lexa kissed down her neck and Clarke humped against her. "Patience babe we're almost here." Lexa said as she lifted Clarke and walked into her penthouse. She carried Clarke up the stairs and set her down in the bed. Clarke kissed her up and down. "Baby stop." No response and more kissing. "Baby for real stop," Lexa pulled away. "I have to brush my teeth and take a piss. I'll be right back." Lexa said as she got up and went into her bathroom. She pissed and flushed and brushed her teeth. Lex aaslo decided to clean her cock from any leftover piss and went back out to Clarke.

The blonde was sleep. Her body was splayed across the bed, eyes closed and snoring. Lexa smiled at her. She walked up to Clarke and took of her pants. Clarke groaned but didn't wake up. She curled into a ball, hands by her mouth. Lexa joined her, only in her boxers and sports bra.

 

"Goodnight Clarke."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo what's up with Anya. I have an idea but it's kinda sad. I won't spoil anything though. Thanks again to Anna_Kom_Trikru for reminding me that Lexa was injured. I somehow forgot. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and correct if i'm wrong about anything or if you have any questions in the comments below. UNTIL NEXT TEM ;D
> 
> Trigedaslang:  
> Set daun klir = stay safe  
> Ai wil ticha en fostaim = I will teacher and first


	15. Movie Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a movie morning. Clarke tells Lexa something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to this one. Again, no excuse for why I wasn't writing and I deeply apologize to keep you guys waiting. And for this chapter, please look at the new tags. And if you don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Until Next Tem ;D

Lexa woke up alone. Not an unusual feeling but she went home with someone last night. Clarke. The blonde's clothes were in a plie on the side of the room so she was still here. Lexa heard her shower running. And singing. She rolled out of bed and checked the time. 10:34. Still early and she didn't have work today. Lexa got up and walked to her bathroom. The door was open a crack and steam was rolling out of it. She got undressed and walked in the bathroom. She pulled her sling off and groaned as she stretched her arm and shoulder. Clarke was singing a song that Lexa hear a few times before. Paramore, she thought it was.

 

_Are we really over now?_

_Maybe I can change your mind_

_As soon as we walk out my door_

_I'm gonna call a hundred times_

 

Lexa silently slipped behind Clarke in the shower. Ghosting her hands on the blonde's body. Clarke shook her hips with the beat of the music.

 

_And now I'm standing at your doorstep_

_With Los Angeles behind me_

_If you don't answer I'll just use the key that I copied_

_Cause I really want to see you_

 

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hips. The 21 year old jumped and yelped. She turned around.

 

"Lexa you scared the hell outta me," Clarke fussed. Her heart was pumping. She looked at Lexa and into her green eyes. 

 

"I know. I just had to, you sounded amazing." Lexa smiles. Clarke giggles and kisses Lexa.

 

"When did you get up? I didn't hear you," Clarke asks.

 

"I heard your voice and the music. I just had to since there was a concert in my shower." Lexa laughs. "I had to see who was performing. Unfortunately she stopped." Lexa frowned.

 

"You want me to keep singing?," Lexa nods. "Fine, I have a great audience after all." 

 

_Savage and an angel_

_I got a grip on your throat we would ride a_   _tantrum_

_And I think she bankrupt_

_Breathe breathe fast_

 

The beat is slow. The two bodies get closer and sway with the beat. Lexa begins kissing down Clarke's neck. "Keep singing."

 

_Flesh_

_I need it I'm a mess now_

_I'm a slave to your flesh_

_Woman put me right where I belong_

 

Clarke sings and gasps as she feels Lexa push a leg into hers. Lexa's focus is on Clarke's chest, biting her nipples and suckling. Fiery green eyes looked up into lusty blue ones and Clarke moaned and dropped her head back. "Keep singing or I'll stop Princess," Lexa demands. 

 

_S-skin on you is always_

_Calling me with your face_

_Wrap yourself around me do whatever I-I say_

 

"I don't think so sweetheart," Lexa growls as she slams Clarke as against the shower wall. "Daddy's in charge." Lexa's eyes go black as she shoots her cock in Clarke. The younger woman moans, in pain and pleasure. 

 

"L-lexa," She gasps.

 

"Shh sweetheart, let me work." Lexa slowly reals out and crashes up into the warm vice. Clarke bites her lips and grips the handles on the wall. Lexa digs her teeth into Clarke's shoulder and ruts like an animal. Clarke's legs life off the ground with each thrust, Lexa's tip hitting her cervix with half an inch still out.

 

"D-daddy all in please," Clarke cries out. "Let your balls hit off my wet cunt." Lexa rumbles onto Clarke and smashes the rest of her cock inside. Her tip pushes its way inside Clarke's womb. Clarke cries out and screams. "Fucking hell LEXA," Clarke screams as Lexa stuffs herself in. Lexa goes hard and fast, seeking pleasure for the both of them. Lexa feels Clarke's walls clamp down on her and wetness splash on her cock. She bottoms out and cums deep inside her. 

 

"Fuck," Lexa gasps as she finishes. She pulls her flaccid dick out of Clarke's tight vice. Cum drips out of her and onto the shower tiles. Lexa sets Clarke on the floor. "You ok, Princess?"

 

"I'm fine, I just think I won't be able to walk for the morning. Carry me," Clarke says as she streaches her arms out like a baby. Lexa laughs and picks the blonde woman up.

 

"This is why I call you Princess, Princess. You are one," Lexa explains as she carries Clarke to her bedroom. 

 

"Shut up Lex. I have an idea," She jumps out of Lexa's arms. "How about we get dressed, you cook us breakfast and we watch movies for the whole day?" Clarke smiles and hold her hands behind her back like a child.

 

"Sure but why am I doing all the work?" Lexa asks as she pulls on some boxers.

 

"Well because you just worked me out and I've had a stressful week. My kids are crazy ya know?" Clarke explains playfully.

 

"Hmm well I understand that. Let's go babygirl," Lexa says. "Get dressed. I have some sweatpants and panties in the drawer over there. I'm sure they're your size." Lexa finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen. Clarke gets dressed and walks downstairs to the living room. 

Lexa is cooking some french toast and sausage. "Hey baby, do you want some bacon," She calls to Clarke with a sausage in her mouth. 

 

"Yes Lexie, I want some bacon. Who doesn't love bacon?" Clarke calls back. 

 

"You're right about that sweetheart," Lexa answers. She cooks all the food, gets some juice and tea and walks with the breakfast to Clarke. The blonde is wearing a pink t-shirt that read ' **Little Ol' Me?** ' with a black bra under and some black sweatpants. "Here you go little one," Lexa says as she hands Clarke her food. The girl smiles and puts it down on the coffee table.

 

"Hey Lex, can we talk about something," Clarke says, quietly as if she's nervous.

 

"Yeah babe what is it," Lexa says now serious. She sits in front of the blue eyed beauty and faces her.

 

"D-do you know what DDLG is?" Clarke asks in a small voice.

 

"Yeah I know, some of my friends practice it, why?" Lexa says taking a sip of her tea.

 

"Well I w-was wondering if...if"

 

"Just say it baby, I won't judge," Lexa says taking Clarke's hands in hers. 

 

"If you'd like to do it with me. I've done it with Finn and he wasn't the best daddy or caregiver, but you are that and more. You are so dominant and it's so perfect. I went in my little space with you when I asked you to carry me and you didn't have a problem with it. So is it something you would like and if-if not just forget I said anything," Clarke went on and explained.

 

"Wow um I..uh I have never thought about that before," Lexa says. Clarke looks down at her lap. "But don't don't get the wrong idea. I'd love to do it with you. It just take some easing into for me. This seems like a big responsibility. I'm going to commit to it but first, tell me what your little space is." Lexa demands in a calm tone.

 

"My little space when I begin to act like a child. For me it only happens when I'm alone in my room. I think of a dominant taking me over and over again as I....well you know. Anyway, you triggered me in the shower after we finished. I've never been fucked like that in my life and you are just amazing at it. You're a great daddy and I can see you as a caregiver to and for me." Clarke smiles.

 

"So little space is when you begin to act like a kid and you need someone to take care of you." Clarke nods in agreement. "Well that I can do babygirl, but does it happen randomly?" Lexa asks.

 

"Some things trigger it but I try to contain it to my room at home." Clarke answers.

 

"Ok I'll definitely think about it. I need to do some research on it, just to make sure I do it right. Anything else you'd like to tell me about it?"

 

"Can I call you daddy when we are alone. I do when we're having sex but I really want to do it when we're not, can I?" Clarke flashes her baby blue eyes.

 

"Yes you can, and I promise as a daddy and a caregiver that I will take good care of my girl and never treat her wrong." Lexa swears. 

 

“Thank you Lexa, you have no idea how much this means to me,” Clarke says. The blonde crawls onto Lexa's lap and green eyes stare into hers.

 

"What's up babygirl," Lexa asks.

 

"I'm taking care of my daddy," Clarke coys. She pours some syrup on the french toast and tore a piece off. "Open." Lexa quickly catches on and opens her mouth. Clarke places the piece in her mouth and kisses Lexa. They chew and share the toast, ripping piece for themselves. They pull apart.

 

"That was good baby, do it again," Lexa smirks. Clarke grin widens and they repeat to process until the food is gone. 

 

"That was a great breakfast Lexa, you really can cook." Clarke compliments.

 

"Thank you baby. Now let's get those movies started up." Lexa pushes Clarke back on the couch and she squeals.

 

"Lexa that was rude." Clarke fusses.

 

"You wouldn't have gotten off me any other way. I have to get these movies ready. Can you pull out the couch," Lexa says as she turns on the tv. "The lever is on the side."

 

Clarke gets up and pulls out the couch. "Ima run and get the blankets upstairs."

 

"Hurry up or you'll sit on the floor baby," Lexa tells her. The hairs on the back of Clarke's neck stand at Lexa's demanding tone and she rushes up the stairs. She grabs the pillows and blankets and runs back on the stairs. She sits back on the couch-bed and sets up the blankets. 

 

"I'm back Daddy," Clarke informs Lexa. 

 

"Ok so what do we watch, horror movies or funny movies?" Lexa asks.

 

"Horror movies Daddy, so I can cuddle you when I get scared." Clarke answers. Lexa hums in response.

 

"Cabin in the Woods or Jason X?"

 

"Cabin in the Woods since I've never seen it before and it has your last name."

 

"Ok babe," Lexa says as she puts the movie in. Lexa crawls back into bed, a dark look in her eyes, and cuddles up to Clarke. She holds the golden haired girl in her arms and gets under blankets.

The movie starts and it's very stereotypical. Like a live action, gorey Scooby Doo movie. The first person dies and Clarke screams at the girl's death. She clings to Lexa. The brunette smirks. The groups runs back into the house and locks the door. The girl reopened the door and the big zombie was standing there. He threw the head of the other girl into her hands. She screams and throws the head at the screen. Clarke jumps and pushes herself into Lexa more.

The movie goes on and the man who played Thor smashed into the forcefield. Clarke yells no and Lexa bursts out laughing. Clarke looks at her in disgust. "Why would you laugh at that? He died," Clarke whined.

 

"I'm sorry baby but it was so funny, as funny as the first time I saw it," Lexa said, catching her breathe from laughing. Clarke hit her on the chest and continue watching the movie. In a while, they reached the end of it and Lexa got up.

 

"Well that was a good movie huh?" She asked Clarke.

 

"It was but I'm still upset the you laughed when he died." Clarke complained. Lexa scoffed a bit. "You're still laughing, ugh you're terrible." She turned away from the taller woman.

 

"Babe I'm sorry." No response. "Please come cuddle with me." Still no response. Clarke looked back but turned her head back when she saw Lexa staring. Lexa grabbed the blonde's pants and pulled her close. Clarke squealed.

 

"Lexa," She whined. Lexa smiled and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. She rested her head on her shoulder. Lexa pressed kisses to her temple. Clarke laughed and pushed at her to stop. Lexa kissed her more and smiled when she did.

 

"You," Kiss. "Forgive," Kiss. "Me," Kiss. "Now?" Kiss.

 

"Yes yes I do now stop," Clarke giggled. Lexa kissed her once more and stopped.

 

"You're cute," She said. Clarke blushed. "Come on, let's start the other movie."  


	16. Anya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan and come back down a bit. It's a pretty short chapter. I just wanted it to be about Raven and Anya.
> 
> UPDATE: I changed Anya's name back. He's still trans FTM though. I just like the name Anya better.

Anya was pacing. How was she gonna tell Lexa? This is a major issue and she has to do something. Before it gets worse. She was in her office after dark. Titus already went home and she was still there. Anya went and sat at her desk. She picked up her phone. Seven missed calls from her girl, Raven and 23 texts. She called her.

 

“Yes Raven,” Anya said.

 

“Why didn’t you answer me at all blondie,” Raven growls into the phone.

 

“I was working,” She lied. “I didn’t have my phone on babe.”

 

“Lexa called you an hour ago and you answered. Your phone wasn’t off, what’s wrong,” Raven presses.

 

“I rather talk to you about it in person Raven, can I...come over,” Anya asks hesitantly. She had to tell Raven first.

 

“Yeah yeah you can. Whatever it is you can tell me Ahn, come on over,” Raven immediately answers.

 

“Thank you Raven, I’m on my way right now.”  Anya drove to Raven’s house in silence. How was she going to tell her girlfriend this? She know’s Raven’s bisexual but how would she take this. Anya’s heart drops in her chest. How will Lexa, Luna and Lincoln deal with this. Their older sister’s life in danger, it would destroy them. Plus the extra, not as drastic news. Ugh, she’d have to tell them. Tomorrow. Anya pulls up at Raven’s house.

 

The Latina is sitting on the stairs. She sees Anya’s car and shoots up. Anya gets out her car and locks it. She runs up to Raven and takes her in her arms.

 

“I’m sorry Raven I didn’t mean to worry you,” Anya tells her.

 

“It’s ok Anya, you were at work. Now tell me, what’s wrong? You sounded so distressed over the phone.” Raven asks.

 

“I’ll tell you inside, let’s go,” Anya stalls. Raven nods and they got to the apartment elevator. They go into the apartment and sit on the couch.

 

“So what’s up baby? I’ve, ugh, I’ve never seen you like this,” Raven says and asks stressfully.

 

Anya puts her head on her hands and her elbows on her legs. She started to cough and cry.

 

“Anya Anya what’s what’s wrong? Why are you crying,” Raven asks.

“I…..I...I w-went to the d-doctor’s a w-week ago. P-pain in my chest. A l-lump under my a-arm. My doctor said it w-was t-the signs o-of,” Anya cries and stutters.

 

“Breast cancer,” Raven finished. Tears started to fall out of her eyes.

 

“How how’d you k-know,” Anya cries and asks. Raven holds the dirty blonde’s head in her arms.

 

“My grandmother and mother. My grandmother survived but my mom….That’s when I was with Kane and I found Clarke and her family.” Raven cuddled Anya. “Why didn’t you tell anyone, Lexa or the others?”

 

“I didn’t know how, I still don’t know how. Raven I need a-a Axillary lymph mode or node dissection. I believe that was what it was called.” Anya told the brunette. “R-raven can I sit on your lap, p-please,” Anya begged.

 

“Yes babe come here,” Raven told the crying woman. Anya climbed over on her lap. She shook her suit jacket off, wrapped her arms around the tan girl’s neck. Raven’s arms came around Anya’s stomach and came to her waist and bottom, pulling her closer. Anya gasped.

 

“Baby I-I don’t know what to do. I know if I tell Lexa, she’d do the surgery in a heartbeat but there’s a chance that I won’t s-survive.” Anya tells her.

 

“Don’t say that Anya, you don’t get to. You wanna know why? Because when you tell your family, they will get you the best doctors.  The best medicine and the delikru will be there for you. All the steps of the way.” Raven assured her. “You know this?”

 

“I know this,” Anya answers.

 

“Good, that’s my girl, that’s my girl,” Raven smiled. “Anything else you wanna tell me?”

 

“Yeah uh, this might be harder for me to tell you than the cancer,” Anya confesses.

 

“Well what is it baby, you know that I’m good with anything,” Raven looks up and tells her.

 

“You know my nonbinary sibling Luna right? You remember them?” Anya asks.

 

“Yeah I do,” Raven answers. “Why Ahn.”

 

“Ok ok so, I’ve been like this for a couple of years. I’ve only gone to Luna for it cause they knew, they knew what it was like to be this way,” Anya told her.

 

“Ahn, you ok,” Raven asks.

 

“I’m trans Raven,” Anya quietly, not loud enough for her to hear.

 

“Tell that to me again Anya,” Raven ordered, Anya slightly whimpered.

 

“I’m a tran FTM Raven. I want to be a male,” Anya said louder.

 

“W-what? Ahn you sure?” Raven asked, rubbing her, she means, his arm.

  
“Yes I’m sure, I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. I don't know how you are gonna do this," Anya slowly lets out.

 

"Do what date you. Anya you know I'm bisexual. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl. I'm with you, for you," Raven reassured. "I love the little ball of thunder that you are. Boy or girl."

 

"You love me?" Anya restates Raven's words. 

 

"I do." Raven smiles. Raven takes her boyfriend's face in her hands and kisses him. Anya smiles into the kiss and kisses her deeper. Raven separates them. "Anya, just cause I said that to you, doesn't mean you have to, to me. I'll love you either way and I can wait for you." 

 

Anya leans his forehead on Raven's, "I know Raven. I'm just not as trusting with people. I'm sorry."

 

"It's ok thunderball, I'm gonna wait for you," Raven tells him.

 

"Thunderball's my new name now?" Anya jokes.

 

"Yes until you tell me your new one," Raven says.

 

"It's the same. I'v always liked Anya," Anya says.

 

"Well Anya, you are my beautiful and handsome boyfriend. How do you feel about that," Raven smiles.

 

"Really happy Raven really happy," Anya smiles back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I've always had the thought of Anya being FTM and I have the place to make it true. Tell me what you think and if you guys are any doctors, tell me if I got the breast cancer part and the surgery right. I don't think I did.
> 
> Until Next Tem ;D


	17. Relavations

Lexa had came in early after taking a day off with Clarke. The brunette was doing work at her desk, earphones in. It helps her concentrate. She looked up briefly and saw Anya walking outside her office. She looked worried and she came into Lexa's workplace.

 

"Hey Ahn, what's up," Lexa says worried about her sister. She hoped something didn't happen with her relationship with Raven.

 

"Hey Lex, I've actually got some news. And it's pretty important," Anya says, speaking with her hands. Lexa takes her earphones out and puts her hands on the desk.

 

"What's it Ahn, sit down," Lexa says concerned more now.

 

"This is hard to say and it's a terrible thing but do you remember how I went to the doctor's a few days ago?" Anya asks, sitting down.

 

"Yeah I do. It was random and not time for your monthly check up. What was it about?" Lexa questions.

 

"Well over the past few weeks, a bump formed on the underside of my left arm. I went to my doctor and she said cancer. Breast cancer," Anya says, crying. Lexa stands from her seat.

 

"Breast cancer?! Where did this come from?!" Lexa says very very shocked. She turned away from her sister.

 

"I don't know Lexa. Maybe it's genetic or I got it somehow. The doctor hasn't said yet," Anya said, sobbing.

 

Tears formed in Lexa's eyes. She looked at Anya, "Is it fatal?" 

 

"No it's not thank God but it could get there. I just have to get chemo and surgery," Anya explains to her.

 

"How much is it? I'd get it for you right away," Lexa says rushing to her laptop. 

 

"It's in between $60,837 and $134,682 dollars. That's including chemotherapy," Anya says.

 

"I'll give you $500,000 for medicine and all. When's the soonest you can get it?" Lexa asks, pulling up a hospital that she owns.

 

"LEXA, THAT'S HALF A MILLION!" Anya yells at her sister.

 

"I don't care. I will do everything in my power to heal and cure my sister. I'll ask and you answer, When's the soonest you can get chemo?" Lexa says with authority. 

 

Anya shakes her head and thinks for a moment. "I could get it in three days."

 

"Three days is," Lexa rushes over to her calendar, "Sunday. So the 21st." 

 

"Yeah the 21st." Anya says.

 

"Ok," Lexa rushes back over to her laptop. "The hospital I got does it with my insurance and it covers you. It's set at 10:30 am, May 21st 2017." 

 

"Thank you Lexa," Anya says to her sister. Lexa stands and wraps her older sister in a hug. 

 

"What did you think I would do? Turn you away? You don't have to thank me Anya, I'm just doing what every sister would do," Lexa says as her head in Anya's neck.

 

"I thought the older sister was supposed to take care of the younger one," Anya jokes.

 

"Sometimes the role have to be switched," Lexa chuckles out. They separate, Lexa wiping tears from her eyes.  "Anything else you have to tell me?"

 

"Oh ok, yes I do actually. It's important but not as urgent as my cancer. I'm trans," Anya confess to his sister.

 

"Trans? Like Luns?" Lexa asks.

 

"Yes like Luns but I want to be a male," Anya says to his sister.

 

"Alright Ahn, go home and go to your doctor, tell them that I scheduled your chemo and...why are you looking at me like that?" Lexa asks her brother.

 

"Because you accepted me just like that, no objections or anything. Just like that," Anya says surprised.

 

"Ahn, I'm intersex and Luns' nonbinary. You think I wouldn't accept you? I'm perfectly fine with it. Now go home," Lexa says to him.

 

"But-"

 

"GO home. Tell your doctor and I don't want to see you at work until you've been in rehab from your surgery," Lexa tells him.

 

"But that could take months," Anya complains.

 

"I don't care. I want you on your top health when you get back. You're on paid leave, now go," Lexa orders.

 

"Fine fine. I love you sis," Anya says to his sister.

 

"Love you bro," Lexa says, watching him leave her office.

* * *

 

Clarke was working a double shift. One of her coworkers had to leave so she filled in for them. The hospital was busy as always. Kids getting hurt in schools and at home. Frantic parents and guardians walking and running around, trying to find their child. It was chaos. But Clarke enjoyed it. She always wants to work in a hospital, especially one for kids. She loved children and she always wanted to have one. Maybe with Lexa, that would be-

 

Clarke was hit out of her thoughts when a kid clung to her leg. They looked very frighten and wanted Clarke to pick them up. She reached down and put the little boy in her arms. 

 

"Hi, what's your name?" Clarke said to him. Dark bruises and marks were over the boy's neck and arms. 

 

"C-c-caleb," The boy squeaked and hid his face in Clarke's arm.

 

"Caleb, what's your last name Caleb," Clarke asked, being careful with the boy. He was obviously abused.

 

"Caleb," Caleb squeaked again.

 

"Is Caleb the only name you know?" Clarke asks him.

 

"Caleb," He repeats. Language wasn't a thing his parents thought about. Clarke looks around, trying to find any people who look like the child. A woman came up to her.

 

 

"CALEB, MY SON!!" The woman yelled. The boy dung his face harder into Clarke. "Give me my son, we have to go home now."

 

"I'm sorry ma'am but this boy doesn't want to go with you," Clarke says.

 

"He's my son, of course he does, Caleb come," She passively-aggressively says.  

 

"Caleb shake no," Clarke shakes her head side to side, "and yes," She shakes her head up and down, "ok". The boy shakes his head up and down.

 

"Do you want to go with this lady?" Clarke asks. Caleb shakes his head no. "Ok. Is this lady your mommy?" Caleb shakes his head yes. Clarke whispers in the boy's ear, "Did your mommy ever hurt you or touch you in a bad way?" Caleb thinks and shakes his head yes and then no. Clarke reaches for her walkie talkie and signals over a officer. 

 

"Excuse me officer but this doctor won't let me take my son. Caleb, come," The woman orders again. 

 

"May I ask your name ma'am?" The officer says. 

 

"My name is Diana Sydney. My son is Caleb Sydney." Diana tells him.

 

"Ok Ms. Sydney, Caleb may be your son but he shows signs of abuse and trauma," The officer states.

 

"My son is not abused and has no trauma," Diana defects.

 

"How old is he and where is his father?" The man says again.

 

"I don't remember how old he is and his father is dead in a ditch somewhere. Give me my son," Diana lunges for the boy and he yelps in Clarke's arms.

 

"CALEB CALEB," He screams in fear.

 

"Sorry ma'am but you are not getting this boy back," The officer calls in some more policemen and women and they take Diana away, trying not to cause so much commotion. 

 

"GIVE ME MY SON, CALEB," The frantic Diana screams. The police drag her out of the hospital. 

 

"Thank you Nathan," Clarke says to her friend.

 

"No problem, I've seen the signs before, past things and I just don't want the kid to go through that. I'll call some detectives to interview the boy. See what you can get out of him," Nathan says as he pulls out his phone.

 

"I will," Clarke called. She turned to Caleb. His brown-green eyes were blown with fear. 

 

"Come on Caleb. We're going to go get some medicine," Clarke tells him. He burroughs his head in her arm again. Clarke takes him to an empty x-ray room and lays him down. He clings to her arm.

 

"Caleb, you have to let me go. I have to fix you baby," Clarke tells him. He shakes his head no and Clarke's heart breaks. "Let me go baby and I'll get you fix right up ok? Your mommy's not here anymore and she can't hurt you." 

 

Caleb stared into her eyes and reluctantly lets go of her. "Ok Caleb. Let me take off your shirt," Clarke gently takes the boy's shirt off and tears almost fall from her eyes. The boy's chest is covered in purple and yellow bruises. His tan chest is decorated in them. Clarke regains her thought and readies the x-ray. It raises and scans over Caleb's body. A laminated sheet prints out and she gets it. Two broken ribs and a ripped tendon. Caleb was abused, terribly. As Clarke looked up and down his body, there were cuts and whip marks, like he was enslaved. Clarke carefully picked the boy up and went to one of her higher ups. She explained what happened to him and his injuries and they rushed him off to emergency. Clarke's boss gave her the rest of the day off and she rushed to Lexa's penthouse.

* * *

 

Lexa was lounging on her couch. She had had a burger and was waiting for Clarke to get back. Speak of the devil because she heard her front door open and a purse drop on the counter table. 

Clarke plopped right beside her, and snuggled into Lexa's side.

 

"Hi baby," Lexa says as she kisses her head. Clarke sighs and doesn't speak. "Had a long day?"

 

"Mhmmm," Clarke hums. 

 

"I guess we both did. You wanna go to bed?" Lexa asks her.

 

"Not yet Daddy, I just want to rest here," Clarke tells her.

 

"Ok babygirl. I'm going to get you some food ok. Let me go for a second," Lexa tells her little. Clarke tightens her grip around Lexa but her stomach growls. 

 

"Your stomach betrays you babygirl. I have some food for you. You probably didn't eat at work," Lexa says, already knowing the truth. 

 

"I did eat at work. A granola bar in the morning and at lunch," Clarke tells her lover.

 

"For some reason I don't believe you baby," Lexa says as she gets close to Clarke's face.

 

"Mmmmm," Clarke pouts. Lexa smiles and kisses her on the nose.

 

"I have a leftover burger for you and some water. Tell me about your day at work," Lexa says as she walks into the kitchen.

 

"Nothing ready stood out but there was this little boy named Caleb. He was abused by his mother and could only say his name. He had two broken ribs and a ripped tendon, cuts and marks all over his body," Clarke says, slightly crying. Lexa brings over her food and sits next to her.

 

"Is he ok?" Lexa says to her.

 

"He's fine, he got rushed off to emergency and I'll check up on him tomorrow," Clarke tells her. "Uhm, Daddy, can you break apart my burger? It's too big to eat now," Clarke asks her.

 

"Yeah baby I can," Lexa says as she breaks apart Clarke's food. She feeds it to her, making sure she eats and swallows it all. "Is your stomach better?" Lexa says after she finishes feeding Clarke.

 

"Yes but now I'm sleepy. Carry me to bed, Daddy," Clarke says as Lexa picks her up.

 

"Ok, you can get in the shower in the morning," Lexa says as she carries Clarke up to bed. She takes off thier clothes and gets under the covers with the blonde. "Goodnight babygirl."

 

"Nini, Daddy."


	18. The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! This chapter is about Luna's family and I found a person from the show to be Luna's wife. Some people might know her or some might be like me, haven't watched the fourth season. I'll put a picture of her in the endnotes and she's 28. Luna's 30, Aden's 13 and Ontari's 11

[Gaia](http://i1.wp.com/ewedit.files.wordpress.com/2017/02/hun403b_0101bc-1200.jpg?crop=0px%2C248px%2C1800px%2C1349px&resize=660%2C495&ssl=1)

*******

Luna was staying home again. They had been for a week since Aden and Ontari were still recovering. Their wife, Gaia, was still on a business trip to Italy. She said she'd be back later this week. Meanwhile, Luna had been doing work from home, scheduling their employees shifts, doing paperwork and checks. It was a handful. And Luna wasn't a morning person. They had to get up at 7:30am to call the assignment manager to make sure they had everything right, check on the kids and call Gaia. They smiled at the thought of their wife. Gaia was such a hard worker but she still made a lot of time for her family. Luna missed her. The love Luna had for their family felt like the weight of the world. They couldn't be without them for a long time. It would feel like a piece of them were missing.

 

"Nibi?" Ontari said as she walked into the dining room, starling Luna. "Why are you crying?"

 

"Oh, I'm crying. Sorry Tari, I was just thinking about you guys and your mother. You make me so happy, I cry," They said to their daughter.

 

"That's so sappy Nibi," Ontari laughed. "Come on, I want breakfast," She ordered her parent.

 

"Why should I make you breakfast? I'm the parent here, you should make me breakfast," Luna joked.

 

"That makes no sense Nibi, you're the older one here," Ontari pouted.

 

Luna pouted back," I can pout too. You're not the only one."

 

Ontari crosses her arms and started at Luna. Luna copied her. Ontari squinted her eyes and Luna did the same.

 

"Fine fine, I'll make breakfast. Go get your brother and watch cartoons or something," Luna said as they get up and go to the kitchen.

 

"YES!" Ontari squeals and go to get her brother.

 

"GET DRESSED TOO!! WE'RE GOING OUT LATER!!" Luna called to her. They pulled some eggs and two avocados and a mango out of the fridge. They got some bread, butter and cheese.

 

Luna spread butter over three pieces of bread, front and back, and through them on a hot skillet. They toasted the bread on both sides and took them of the pan. They cracked the eggs open and scrambled them. Luna mashed the avocados and mango into a spread and lathered it onto the toast. Luna split the eggs onto the bread and topped it with a little salt, pepper and paprika. Luna set the table and got some apple juice from the fridge.

Ontari and Aden came from the hallway dressed nicely. Aden was wearing a peach short-sleeved button up and white pants. Ontari was wearing a navy button shirt with tan pant and light brown shoes.

 

"You two look nice. I guess you take after me," Luna geekily smiles at their kids.

 

"You are the most embarrassing parent I've ever seen," Aden joked. He got out of his wheelchair and had a brace on his leg but he could walk and a grey cast decorated Ontari's arm.

 

"And we definitely take after Mom. She's better dressed," Ontari adds.

 

"Whatever whatever. Eat your toast," Luna pouts. Ontari and Aden laugh at their parent and sit to eat. Luna smiles and takes a bite out of their toast. The family eats in a comfortable silence until they hear keys jingle and the front door open. Luna wipes thier mouth and walks to the door.

 

"Hello?" They call out. No answer. "Hey?"

 

 

"Hey baby," Gaia says as she sneaks behind Luna and hugs them.

 

"GAIA!" Luna yells and jumps on thier wife. They cover Gaia's face and lips with kisses.

 

"Luna Luna get off me sweetie," Gaia laughs. She struggles to set down her bags and puts them on the ground.

 

"NEVER! YOU'RE BACK AND YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BE BACK UNTIL TWO WEEKS FROM NOW," Luna yelled to her.

 

"I know baby I know. And I'm back so let go of me, I want to see our kids," Gaia laughed at her spouse.

 

"Ugh fine fine," Luna sighed. Luna kissed Gaia again before they walked out to their kids.

 

"Cen, who's at the door?" Aden yelled out.

 

"It's just me, your mother," Gaia said as she came into their vision.

 

"MOM!!" They yelled and ran over to hug her.

 

"MOM MOM MOM!!" Ontari yelled as she dug her head into her mother's chest.

 

"TARI TARI TARI!!," Gaia yelled back. She wrapped her arms around her children. "I missed you two."

 

"Mom I missed you too," Aden said to her.

 

"Aden, my strong boy," Gaia said and noogied her son.  "Have you been taking care of your family?"

 

"Hey mom, it's more like I've been taking care of them. I made breakfast this morning," Ontari smirked at her mother.

 

"What a liar!!" Luna yelled. "I made breakfast, we had a stare off about it!"

 

"Nibi's lying Mama, I made breakfast and it was delicious," Ontari jokily lied.

 

"Tari, you've never been good at cooking so I know your Nibi is right," Gaia laughed. She kissed her kids head and hugged them tight.

 

"Great, now I don't have to watch these delinquents anymore," Luna laughed.

 

"Hey Cen, you know you love us," Aden claimed.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Luna giggled.

 

"Aden, Nibi just being mean for no reason, they love us," Ontari smiled.

 

"Psssh, whatever," Luna smiled.

 

"Your parent loves you even if they are an idiot," Gaia smiled.

 

"I am not an idiot," Luna yells out.

 

"Yes you are Luna. You're my little idiot," Gaia said she kissed Luna's lips. Aden rolled his eyes and Ontari gagged.

 

"You two are just like Aden and his boyfriend, gross," Ontari faked gagged. Aden's eyes widen and he hit Ontari on the shoulder.

 

"Boyfriend?" Luna and Gaia both said in the parental tone.

 

"Tari you weren't supposed to say anything," Aden sighed.

 

"Sorry bro, it just came out," Ontari apologized and shrugged her shoulders.

 

"We can talk about boyfriends and girlfriends later tonight. Gaia, I'm pretty sure you're very tired and didn't get much sleep on the plane so you're tired. I'm off today and can take care of the kids so, go to bed," Luna says to their wife.

 

"Now that you say that, I kinda am. Were you planning anything today," Gaia asked.

 

"Nothing special, probably going to go to the park or something and visit work," Luna told her. Aden and Ontari watch their parents talk and they decide to go.

 

"Cen, I'll take Ontari out today. We'll be back before nightfall," Aden tells to them.

 

"Ok Aden but back before dinner at 6:30, remember your phone and we will talk about your boyfriend tonight," Luna tells them.

 

"Ok, we'll be back," Ontari says.

 

"Ok," Gaia said to them. The siblings grab thier jackets and walk out the house, locking the door behind them. Gaia reaches to pick up her bags but Luna gets them for her.

 

"You've been overseas and working for three weeks. You need your break baby," Luna tells Gaia.

 

"I guess you're right. Is there any breakfast left over, I'm kinda hungry," Gaia asked.

 

"I'll make you some, you go rest in bed. I'll make you some." Luna told her.

 

"Ok baby that sounds amazing, I'm change and lay down," Gaia yawned.

 

"Ok baby," Luna said. Gaia left for their room and Luna made breakfast for their wife. They placed it on a platter and walked to Gaia.

Gaia lying down on the bed, dressed in her lingerie, waiting for Luna to come with her food. Luna was stuck at the door in awe at their wife. She was beautiful, just so beautiful.

 

"Thank you dear," Gaia says to Luna.

 

"Wait, I said that outloud? That's embarrassing," Luna scolded themself.

 

"No baby, I like it when you compliment me. It makes me feel special," Gaia smiles.

 

"You said yes to marrying me so of course you're special," Luna jokes.

 

"Ugh, I hate you," Gaia laughs. She throws a pillow at Luna but misses terribly.

 

"You were never good at throwing. Scoot over to your side. I got good food," Luna said as they sat down beside thier wife.

 

"Feed me, I'm weak," Gaia acted as she batted her eyelashes. Luna rolled thier eyes and ripped apart the toast they made.

 

"You are the epitome of lazy baby," Luna laughed. They feed Gaia her breakfast piece by piece until it's gone.

 

"That was delicious baby, so so delicious," Gaia hummed.

 

"Thank you, my cooking skills are marvelous," Luna bragged. They walked out of the bedroom and put the dishes in the sink. Luna jogged back to their bedroom and to Gaia.

 

"You're so slow. Maybe if you could've gotten here faster, you woulda got a treat from me," Gaia jokes as she sees Luna walk into the bathroom.

 

"What?! Gaia that's not fair," Luna pouted as they took off their sweats and t-shirt and jumped in bed after their wife.

 

"Why isn't it fair? I'm tired," Gaia jokily lied.

 

"No....it's not faiiiiiiiiir," Luna whined. They wrapped their arms around Gaia and pulled her closer. "Please?"

 

""What do you even want from me?" Gaia smirked.

 

"I want you," Luna said to her. They raised their arm to Gaia's face and softly touched her cheek.

 

"Then take me," Gaia said to them. Luna rolled them over so they were on top of Gaia and kissed her lips.

* * *

 

Aden and Ontari were at Myles house, Aden's boyfriend. Ontari was playing video games on Myles' playstation, having a hard time with only one hand and the two boys were cuddling. 

 

"Aden, when's your birthday or did it already pass?" Myles asks the boy.

 

"It's in June," Aden tells him.

 

"So you're turning 14 in June. What's the date," Myles questioned.

 

"The 14th," Aden answers. "Why do you want to know?" 

 

"Well because I'm two years older than you. You're turning 14 and I'm 16. What's your parents gonna think?" Myles asked worried.

 

Aden looks over at Ontari, focused on the game and eating a sandwich. He turns to his boyfriend. "Let's go to your room and talk about this." Myles nods and they go upstairs to his room. Myles closes the door behind them and he sits in his bed. Aden straddles his lap, watching his brace.

 

"Aden, you're barely getting out of the 8th grade and I'm going to the 11th. From what you say about your parents and family, I don't want them to kill me man," Myles explains. He moves Aden's shaggy light brown-blonde hair out of his face. 

 

"Well due to a slip up caused by my sister, they found out today at breakfast," Aden says to him.

 

"What!?" They found out, do they know me? Well I know they know by but do they know it's me?" Myles asks him. 

 

"No no, but they'll probably find out tonight. They said, we'll talk about it." Aden confesses. 

 

"That's it, I'm a dead man. I'm a real dead man," Myles says as he falls back on his bed. Aden lays on his chest. 

 

"Mys, it'll be alright. THey might want to call your parents and we can't have that so I'll tell them not to," Aden assures him.

 

"What if they ask why?" Myles whines. He puts his arm across his eyes.

 

"Then I'll tell them that your parents and older brother are homophobic as fuck and might kick you out if they find out you're pansexual. Then they definitely won't call," Aden tells him.

 

"Thank god for you and your gay ass family," Myles laughs. Aden giggled at his joke. 

 

"We can deal with the age difference when they ask about it. It'll be ok," Aden tells him. Myles puts his arms around Aden and hugs him. "I love you Aden. I know that you're young and probably not ready for that yet but, I love you and I can wait until you're ready baby."

 

"I.......I..... Myles," Aden stutters. 

 

"Shush man. It's ok. I said I'll wait for you." Myles tells him. Aden places his ear on Myles chest and hears his heartbeat. They sit in silence a until a buzz goes off. Myles' phone. 

 

He sits up, bringing Aden with him and picks it up. He looks at it. "It's Atom," He says, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "He says his on his way back and doesn't want a gay piece of shit and its sister in his house. I'm sorry babe," Myles says as he looks into Aden's green eyes. 

 

"It's ok baby. I'm sorry that you have to live with them," Aden tells him. He deeply kisses Miles and wraps his arms around his neck. They part and go downstairs to Ontari. She was watching tv and sitting on the couch.

 

"Time to go little sis. Come on," Aden tells her as he gets his jacket. Ontari gets up and and grabs her jacket. Aden helps her put it on and the three of them walk to the door. Ontari hugs Myles and she walks out the door. Aden hugs and kisses Myles before they leave. 

 

"I'll see you later baby," Myles tells his boyfriend. 

 

"Bye," Aden walks out after Ontari and close the door behind him. 

* * *

 

Ontari and Aden get home before dinner was getting started. It was 4:45. They hung thier jackets up and sat on the couch. 

 

"What are you gonna tell them? That Myles is two years older than you? How will that go?" Ontari asks him. 

 

"I really don't know sis, I'm actually kinda scared. Who knows, Cen might try to attack Mys and Mom might not hold them back. It's a real scary thing," Aden tells her.

 

"Well bro, whatever happens, I got your back. I won't awkwardly leave the room when they talk about it." Ontari tells him. She pats his arm and they watch racing until thier parents come out of thier room. 

 

"Back before dinner. I should let you go out by yourselves more often," Luna says to them. They mess with their hair before going to the kitchen.

 

"One of you want to help me?" They ask. 

 

"I will since I kinda don't want Tari ruining the food," Aden jokes to his parent and sister.

 

"Ok ok, I get that I'm not the best cook but I'm not that terrible," Ontari whines.

Aden walks over and washed his hands. Luna took out some steak and shrimp and Aden got some rice, peppers and onions. He poured some rice into a big pot and cut up the vegetables and put them with the rice on the stove. He set it to high and poured some water and salt in. He placed the pot on the stove and watched his parent. Luna put on olive oil on a hot skillet and put the shrimp in it. They unwrapped the steak and grabbed some seasoning from the cabinet. They covered the steak on one side and rubbed them into the steak. Aden watched and mimicked their hand movements. Luna looked over and smiled at him. 

 

"You can do the next side," They tell thier son. Aden walks to them and the steak and Luna flips it over. They cover it in seasons and grab Aden's hands. They placed them on the steak. "You have to push them in." They press Aden's hands on the steak and started rubbing it slowly on the piece of meat. Aden pushed his hands harder into the steak and Luna let go. They reached over and stirred the shrimp. It popped and sizzled. "Bring me the steak." Aden helps Luna put the steak onto the skillet and steam poofs up. 

 

"You're good kid, you can go," Luna tells him. He washes his hands and sits back by Ontari. Luna finishes off the food by flipping the steak and shrimp until they're done. Luna cuts up the hot steak and mixes it with the shrimp. They throw it in with the rice and let it slow cook for an hour. They sat beside thier kids and watched racing. The timber went off and Luna shot up to get the food.

 

"Ontari, set the table and Aden, go to your mom," Luna tells them. Ontari turns the tv off and they get up from the couch. She goes to the kitchen, grabs some plates and set the table. Aden walked to his parents room and got his mom. Gaia rolled out of bed and got dressed. Aden walked back to the kitchen and helped Ontari set the table. Gaia moved her dreads from her face and brushed them to the side.

 

"Mmmmmm, that smells amazing," Gaia says drowsily. She sits at the table and Luna puts some food on her plate. "My beautiful chef." She smiles and pecks Luna on the lips. Luna laughs and finishes putting the food on their family's plates. They sit next to Gaia and across from thier kids.

 

"Thanks Cennend." "Thanks Nibi." Ontari and Aden say in unison. They dig into the food. Ontari moaned as she took a bite. "Dhis is fanshahsic," Ontari says while eating.

 

"Tari, don't talk with your mouth full," Gaia laughed. She took a bite from her food and moaned. "Dhis is amashing!!" Ontari laughed. Aden smiles and looks down at his phone. Myles had texted him. 

 

**My Mys <3**

**Hey baby, did you talk to your parents yet? Text me when you do**

 

**Aden**

**Not yet babe, I will after dinner. I'll text you brb**

 

**My Mys <3**

**Ok baby**

 

Aden looked back up and saw his parents looking at him. "Sorry, it was my boyfriend," He tells them. Luna swallows thier food and holds up thier finger.

 

"Ok so this boyfriend. Do we know him?" They ask.

 

"Yes you do, he's one of my best friends." Aden tells them.

 

"When did this relationship start and have we met him before?" Gaia asks next. 

 

"We started feeling for each other around......my last birthday and we starting dating when school first started. So around August and yes you have met him before," Aden explains.

 

"This seems serious. What's his name?" Luna ask. Aden turns away and looks at Ontari. She mouths, "Just tell them!". He looks back at them and say," It's Myles Jones." 

 

"MYLES JONES?! THE OLDER KID?!" Luna says and stands. Gaia gets thier arm and sits them down. "Sorry sorry but him? He's in the 10th grade Aden, going to the 11th. You're still in middle school," Luna says to him.

 

"I know I know but I've known him since the 6th grade," Aden tells them.

 

"He was in the 8th grade then! Aden, I don't really care who you date but the age gap is a lot," Luna says to him. "When you're his age, he'll be in college."

 

"What do you want me to do? Break up with him?" Aden questions.  

 

 

"He-" 

 

"Luna, quiet. Aden, we don't want you to break up with him if you don't want to and if he makes you happy but we have to talk to him and his parents," Gaia tells him.

 

"You can't talk to his parents, they won't understand," Aden tells them.

 

"Why not? Do they know already?" Luna asks him, calmed down.

 

"Yes they do and they hit him. Not his parents but his older brother Atom. His family is homophobic and his brother walked in on us once. We were sitting on his bed, and I was on his lap. I was playing with his hair and his brother busted in. He threw me off Myles and dragged him downstairs. His parents yelled at him and his dad smacked him across the face. It was terrible. They ordered him to break up with me and he did. Then we met on the weekend and he broke down crying, asking me to get back together. Ontari was there then and look very very confused. I said yes to him and told him I understand and didn't blame him. Myles is a good kid, he never asked me for anything you might be thinking Cenn," Aden explains to them.

 

"And to vouch for Myles, he's been nothing but nice to us. We went to his house today and he made me a sandwich. He also dropped the L-bomb on Aden today and said that he'd wait for him," Ontari tells them. 

 

"TARI!!," Aden hits her shoulder. "Do you have no filter?" 

 

"Nah, sorry bro," She told him. She finished off her food.

 

"He loves you?" Gaia asks her son.

 

"Yes, he's in love with me and loves me," Aden tells them.

 

"Do his parents know that you're back together?" Luna asks.

 

"No, and thank god they don't. Atom might know and if he does, he hasn't told thier parents yet. I think he might know because whenever we're at Myles' house, he alway sends a text like, "No gay piece of shit in my house" or "Don't want a fag in our home", " Aden says.

 

Luna scoffed and Gaia held her forehead. "Have they ever touched you again? Or found you and him together?" Luna asks.

 

"No they haven't. We've been lucky." Aden explains. 

 

"Ok, ok. Myles seems nice and good to you and or you. We want to meet and talk to him again, set down some ground rules and such," Gaia tells him. Luna nods and gets up from the table.

 

"I love you Aden and I can try to get your relationship and age difference with Myles but you can't keep secrets like this. You either Tari. We can't keep secrets like this from each ok?" Luna says to them. 

 

"Ok Nibi," Ontari said to her parents. She yawned and grabbed her plate. "I'm tired and gonna go to bed. Night guys." 

 

"Night Tari," Gaia and Luna says. Aden nods his head at her and she pats his shoulder. Luna grabs the dishes and loads the dishwasher. 

 

"You ok Aden?" Gaia ask her son.

 

"I'm fine Mom. I'm just gonna go to bed." Aden tells them. "Night guys, love you." Aden says. He walks off and goes to his room. Luna watches him until he closes his door. 

 

"You're worried," Gaia speaks.

 

"Yes I am. What if, what if Myles hurts him? What if his family does?" Luna grumbled.

 

"Myles doesn't seem like the kid of boy who would hurt him. You gotta trust Aden, he's not gonna trust someone dangerous with his heart. He's too smart for that." Gaia tells them. 

 

"I....ta.......I guess. I just don't want him hurt," Luna sighs. 

 

"I know, I don't either," Gaia agrees. "We just have to trust him on this. It's his boyfriend, not ours. We gotta trust him ok?" 

 

"Ok," Luna huffs. Gaia shoots them a look. "Fine fine. I'll leave it to him." 

* * *

 

Aden shut his door and sat on his bed. He turned on his light and got his phone out. 

 

**Aden**

**Baby, I told them**

 

**My Mys <3**

**Ok what did your parents say? Do they want to kill me?**

 

**Aden**

**No well Luna did at first They jumped up from the table at the mention of your name. My mom got them to calm down though**

 

**My Mys <3**

**Thanks for her. Did they want to call my parents?**

 

**Aden**

**Of course but I took care of it. They won't bring it up around them**

 

**My Mys <3**

**Can I call you? No ones home rn**

 

**Aden**

**Yeah you can**

 

 

Aden's phone flashed with a picture of Myles face and Aden kissing him on the cheek. He opened the call up. 

 

"Hey baby," Myles said when Aden answered.

 

"Hi, what did you want to call me for?" Aden asked. He brushed his hair from his face. 

 

"I just wanted to hear your voice. And baby, I gotta say from earlier, you need a haircut," Myles laughs. Aden blushes at his compliment.

 

"Yeah I do need it cut. I'll ask my mom to do it," He says as he plays with his locks. "How did things go with your parents and brother tonight?"

 

"My parents were mean and judgemental. My dad hit me in the chest, my brother laughed and my mom called me a disappointment. My brother did something.......I don't want to do. T-the usual," Myles stutters. "I don't want to talk about. I just want to sleep baby." 

 

"Ok, we can sleep. Do you want me to talk?" Aden asks him. 

 

"Yeah, just don't hang up until I fell asleep, ok?"

 

"Ok." Aden talks about different things from school. He talks about his family, his aunts and uncle. He talks about Lexa and how she goes with him to the gym and helped him out with his problems and sexuality. He stops from a second and listens to Myles. The sixteen year old was snoring over the phone and Aden went to hang up. He said one more thing before he did though, "I think I love you Myles." 

 

 

[Luna's house](http://upload.mexzhouse.com/2016/02/22/3-bedroom-bungalow-floor-plans-3-bedroom-bungalow-design-philippines-lrg-6aa560dcbf7ff91a.jpg)

[Breakfast](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Z35b7r2aWFo/UTv_qJHk8nI/AAAAAAAAEAY/AWfkE2KkGAc/s1600/014.JPG)

[Dinner](https://shewearsmanyhats.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/garlic-beef-shrimp-8.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, I couldn't figure out where to stop this chapter so I just kept going. I'll see you guys next time


	19. Apology Accepted Daddy

"UUUUUUUGHHHH," Clarke heard Lexa groan as she walked through the front door. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK," The brunette sighed. She plopped down on the couch next to her. 

 

"What's wrong baby," Clarke asks her. 

 

"Work, Titus pinned me and Anya down with it and we still have to make that trip to Rock Line and that's a 13 hour trip so we'll be there for about three or four days. And Anya has to get his chemo tomorrow and surgery so I'm probably gonna go alone. I'm........I'm just really stressed babe," Lexa rants to Clarke. She puts her hand over her eyes and sighs. 

 

"Chemo? Anya has cancer?" Clarke asks.

 

"Breast cancer, it's not too bad and he can recover, it'll just take like a few months," Lexa explains. 

 

"You said he?" Clarke questions. 

 

"YES OK I SAID HE............just shut up," Lexa yells and snaps. Lexa lifts her head and looks at Clarke. The blonde is silent and has her head down. Lexa immediately regretted yelling, "I'm so so sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you." Lexa sat up and tried to touch her but she flinched away. "Daddy's sorry, she just got mad, not at you." 

 

"I'm sorry I upset you Daddy," Clarke whimpers out. She moves away from Lexa on the couch and the CEO's heart shatters in her chest. 

 

"Y-you didn't upset me. I'm just really tired baby and mad from work. I didn't mean to yell," Lexa apologizes. "Please baby come here." Clarke glances at her and turns back to face the tv. "Please babygirl, please." Clarke huffs and scoots a bit closer towards Lexa. 

 

"Lexa..........that really scared me. Finn used to yell at me like that and other things followed that. You flashed me back to a time and I was scared. Please don't yell at me again," Clarke tells her. 

 

"I won't yell again I promise you. I just get really really snappy when I'm stressed and tired and I wrongfully took it out on you, I'm sorry baby," Lexa apologizes again.

 

"It's ok Lexa....it just surprised me," Clarke says.

 

"I know, I'm sorry. To make up for my anger, I'll do something for you tonight, whatever you want," Lexa tells her.

 

"Whatever I want?" Clarke smirks.

 

"Yes, I swear...........what do you want me to do?"

*****

*****

*****

"Clarke babe, this isn't what I had in mind," Lexa sighs as she sits in the living room. Her arms were cuffed behind it and she's blindfolded as she sat in her boxers and sports bra. The cheap metal cuffs were looped through one of the bars so the CEO couldn't get her hands free. Lexa pulled and tugged on them. "CLARKE!" She called out again. The blonde went upstairs 15 minutes ago after having an intense make out session with her girlfriend. She growled after she didn't hear the girl say anything. She calmed herself down and relaxed in the chair. After another 5 minutes, Lexa heard music play from the speaker in the living room. 

 

_Ciara, ahaa_   
_Catch me in the mall, you know I buy it out_   
_G5 plane, yeah I fly it out_   
_Ass on the back look like ‘Lac sittin on 28s_   
_No you can't get her if you ain't got plenty cake_   
_ATL, Georgia, booties look like this size_   
_23 waist, pretty face, thick thighs_

 

Lexa heard heels click clack down the stairs and walk towards her and a hand slip under the blindfold. It raises from her face and she looks at the blonde goddess in front of her. Clarke was dressed or slightly undressed in a black lingerie. The clothes were a fishnet cover of her chest and waist all put together by bands that ran across her abdomen, waist and shoulders. Lexa gasped and pulled against the cuffs. 

 

"Stay still baby or you won't get to touch," Clarke whispers in her ear. Lexa groans but stills. The music continues and Clarke climbs on her lap. 

 

_I can do it big, I can do it long_   
_I can do it whenever or however you want_   
_I can do it up and down, I can do circles_   
_To him I'm a gymnast, this room is my circus_

 

 

Clarke starts to grind and circle her hips on Lexa's groin. She goes along with the beat of the song, move side to side with the thumps of bass. Clarke does it with perfection, Lexa thinks that she practiced it before.  A particularly hard grind against Lexa's bulge makes her hips shoot up and Clarke grabs her shoulders and lets out a moan. "Be s-still Lexa if you want this to last," Clarke tells her with lust drowning her voice. 

 

_I market it so good, they can't wait to try-uh-uh-uh-uy me  
I work it so good, man these -- try to buy-uh-uh-uh-uy me_

 

 _They love the way I ride it, they love the way I ride it_  
They love the way I ride it, they love the way I ride the beat  
How I ride the beat  
I ride it, they love the way I ride it  
They love the way I ride it, they love the way I ride the beat  
Like a freak freak freak, uh

 

As the singer says  _ride it_ through the chorus, Clarke grinds on Lexa's hard-on through her soaking panties. Lexa gently moves with the beat, following Clarke's lead. The blonde stares into her eyes and Lexa pulls hard on the cuffs and the wooden bars of the chair. A  _snap_ resounds through the room but Lexa is still bound to her chair. It didn't break all the way through. Clarke runs her hands through her hair and bounces on Lexa's lap. The brunette watches her girlfriend's boobs bob up and down with the beat as Clarke goes up and slams down. "Fuuuuck Clarke," Lexa grits through her teeth. She's painfully hard and straining in her boxers. Her arms and shoulders pull and tug just wanting to touch Clarke's skin. 

 

 _And I won't stop, don't stop, get it, get it  
I'mma pitch it down the middle baby, hit it, hit it  
I do it too nice, and look good  
Handle my business like a big girl should  
1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 4  
5 o'clock, 6 o'clock, baby give me more  
Pick me up, pick me up, you are my Ducati  
All up on your frame, baby say my name  
Show you how to get 'em, show you to do it_ __  
Left hip, right hip, put your back into it  


_I market it so good, they can't wait to try-uh-uh-uh-uy me  
I work it so good, man these -- try to buy-uh-uh-uh-uy me_

 

 _He love the way I ride it_  
He love the way I ride it  
He love the way I ride it (I love the way you ride the beat baby)  
He love the way I ride the beat (I love it)  
Like a freak freak freak, uh

 

Clarke starts to go off beat, roughly moving against Lexa's crotch, trying to reach her climax. Her hands slipped into her bra and was fondling her chest, pinching her nipples. She gyrated and humped Lexa, moaning as she rubbed her clit with Lexa. The song zoned into the background and it was only them. Lexa pulled and pulled against her cuffs, almost opening her wound up. She heard a satisfying metal wrench and her hands grabbed Clarke's sides. She lifted the blonde up and rushed to the couch. The CEO ripped her boxers off and tore Clarke's panties in two. She lined and pushed herself inside Clarke with one thrust. Lexa thrusted unrelentingly inside Clarke's wetness, lifting her up and the blonde wrapping her legs around Lexa's waist. She unhooked her bra and managed to wiggle hers off. 

 

"Uhhhhh fuck Lexa.......don'tstop," Clarke moaned out as Lexa pounded into her. 

 

"You got me, ugh, this close to the edge and you expect...........you expect me to stop? You're outta your m-mind fuck," Lexa growls slash grunts out. She grabs Clarke's locks and pulled them together. The blonde moans into her mouth as they kiss and Lexa moves in and out of her. A tan hand comes to her clit and runs her finger around it, making Clarke's back arch and the other gropes her chest. 

 

"I'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum," Clarke shivers as she clenches around Lexa. 

 

"Not yet, you don't get to cum until I fill you up, Now hold it and take it like a woman," Lexa growls into Clarke's ear as she moves faster and hits against Clarke's cervix and grazes hardly on her g-spot. 

 

"AAAH AHH AHHHHH FUCKFUCKFUCK," Clarke shrieks out as Lexa hits her spots. "Please please let me cum Lexa please," The blonde begs the girl driving into her.

 

"Nah uh babygirl, wrong name," Lexa grunts as they moves the couch.

 

"DADDY DADDY PLEASE LET ME CUM," Clarke yells from the top of her lungs. "PLEASE PLEASE!!" Clarke tightens around Lexa's shaft and her hips falter. Her eyes roll in the back of her head as she slams in one last time,as deep as she could.  Her cum shoots and spurts into Clarke's pussy as she shivers and cums around her.  Clarke's ankles lock around Lexa as she cums inside the woman. "It's so much...fuck......"  Lexa rests her head on Clarke's natural pillows and feels herself soften inside the blonde. 

 

"Fuck,"Lexa sighs as she pulls out from Clarke. Their mixed cum seeps from her, onto the couch. "It was time for me to get a new one anyway," Lexa jokes and Clarke hits her on the shoulder. "Am I forgiven now baby?" Lexa asks and she kisses Clarke's neck. She brushes the unraveled hair from her neck.

 

"Apology accepted Daddy," Clarke contently sighs as she moves her neck for Lexa to kiss. "Take me to bed."

 

"For round two?" Lexa says, wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

"No you doof, I'm tired and you're tired. It's time for bed," Clarke informs her. 

 

"Ok baby, let's go to bed," Lexa says as she picks Clarke up. She shuts off the tv and carries Clarke upstairs.

 

[Clarke's Lingerie](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0777/2825/products/See_Through_Bodysuit_with_Straps_Alexis_by_Hopeless_Lingerie_Thumbnail_large.jpg?v=1488692454)


	20. Long Distance

Anya and Raven were driving to the hospital. Raven was bumping and thumping to some rock music on the radio and Anya was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Lexa had scheduled Anya's chemo for today at 3 and it was 2:45. There wasn't much traffic so they were gliding down the freeway. Anya glanced over at Raven and smiled to himself. Raven saw him and turned down the radio.

 

"What are you grinning at?" Raven asked him smiling.

 

"I'm grinning at my beautiful girlfriend. She's just over there, rocking out in her own world," Anya grins.

 

"I swear I'm gonna be a rock star one day. Just wait for it and I'm gonna make my own explosives." Raven grins.

 

"I pray for your future fans," Anya laughs. They ride for a little in a comfortable silence.

 

"Ahn?" Raven asks.

 

"Yes Rae."

 

"What if you don't make it out of the surgery? What if the c-cancer kills you?" Raven asks in a small voice.

 

"I'm a Woods. I'll make it out of the surgery fine," Anya jokes trying to raise the mood. The couple looks at each other, Anya looking into Raven's scared eyes. "Raven, I promise you. I'll fight death themself to be with you. You're not gonna lose me to some disease. I'll make it out fine and after that, we'll have mind-blowing sex."

 

Raven scoffs and Anya grabs her hand. "I promise on my family name that I will make it out alive." Anya kisses her hands and Raven looks their fingers together. 

 

"Say it in Trig and I'll believe you then," Raven tells him. Anya shakes his head but goes on.

 

" _Ai wil miya bak tu yu. Ai swega klin,_ " Anya tells her. He kisses Raven's hand again.

 

"I love when you speak Trig. It's sexy," Raven says to him. Anya's face grows red from bottom to top and he thinks of a comeback. 

 

"Sexy huh?  _Yu op fanas Ravion bitam fanas an yu op ain_ ," He says to her. 

 

"What did that mean?" Raven asks. Silence. "Anya tell me what that means." He laughs. "Anyaaaaaaaa," Raven whines.

 

"You'll have to find out for yourself _Ravion,_ "Anya smirks. Raven groans and Anya laughs.

 

"Worst boyfriend, just the worst." Raven jokingly scoffs. 

 

"Well when I'm healed, you won't get any from the worst boyfriend," He jokes back. He leans close to Raven's ear. "And you'll need it." He whispers to her. He leans back, eyes on the road and Raven reaches for her water and drinks. Anya laughs loudly. "Did I get you worked up baby?"

 

"Shut up Anya," Raven tells him. She downs the rest of it and turns the music back on. They drive down the road singing and laughing as they reach the hospital. They pull up and get out of Anya's jeep. They enter the hospital and go to the front desk. The nurse faces them. 

 

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asks. 

 

"I'm Anya Woods. I have chemotherapy scheduled for 3 today," He says professionally. The nurse nods and begins tapping on her computer.

 

"Ah, Anya Woods. You're right on time. Before we go, may I ask who you have with you?" 

 

"Raven R-"

 

"Woods. Raven Woods. I'm his wife," Raven butts in, cutting Anya off. She grabs his hand. Anya looks at her with an eyebrow raised and wide eyes but goes with it. "It's a fairly new marriage so it won't be on the records yet." 

 

"Oh ok. Well let us go," The nurse says. They begin walking down the left hall. 

 

" _Wife?_ " Anya whispers in Raven's ear.

 

" _They wouldn't let me go in if I didn't say that and we're not related so yeah wife_ ," Raven whispers back. Anya rolls his eyes and they walks down the hall. The nurse stops and leads them into a room. A doctor is typing at thier desk and they knock on the door. 

 

"OH you're here. Come in come in. Thank you for leading them here," He says to the nurse. 

 

"It's nice to meet you," Anya greets. He shakes his hand and Raven does the same. The doctor walks to his clipboard and picks it up. 

 

"So which one of you is Anya Woods?" He asks.

 

"I am." Anya answers. 

 

"Hello ma'am. I'm Dr. Adam Weiss," He greets. 

 

"It's actually sir," Raven correct before Anya could. 

 

"Well I apologize. Hello Sir." He smiles. Anya smiles back. "So shall we get started. You're here for chemo right Anya?" 

 

"Yes I am. It's breast cancer." 

 

"Ok breast cancer. Has it been in the family before?" Dr. Weiss asks.

 

"No it hasn't. First in my family." 

 

"Ok so it's a surprise. That's not hard to deal with." He says. Dr. Weiss gets up and walks over to a cabinet. He pulls out a needle, alcohol, gauze and bandages. "Come sit over here for me please and I'm sorry. I forgot to ask your name."

 

"I'm Raven Woods. Anya's wife." Raven tells him. Anya rolls his eyes again and goes to sit in the seat.  

 

"Alright Mr.Woods," Dr. Weiss started. He turned on a machine. "What I'm about to do is put a needle in your chest where it will give you cytotoxics or chemotherapy medicine. I'll inject it into your vein closest to your heart but first, you'll have to take a shower. For disinfecting and I'll put you under after that." 

 

"That's pretty straight forward. Where do I go to shower?" Anya asks. 

 

"There's one behind that door there," He points to the back of the room. "Raven can go with you but keep it clean." He jokes. "I'm going to go prep the other room and get ready," Dr. Weiss says and leaves the room.  

 

"Come on Raven," Anya says to her. They walk into the bathroom and begin to undress. Anya politely turns around while Raven strips off her shirt. 

 

"Are you still nervous to look at my body?" Raven teases. 

 

"No, I'm just respecting you. I enjoy looking at your body, dressed or undressed," Anya says as he pulls his binder over his head. Behind him he hears Raven start up the shower. 

 

"Waiting for my permission? Anya, you're my boyfriend, you can look whenever you like," Raven tells him. Anya finishes undressing and folds his and Raven's clothes. 

 

"I suppose so. Thank you for telling me," He smiles. "Let us wash." Raven steps in the small shower and Anya follows. 

 

"Tight fit don't you think?" Raven says.

 

"It's meant for one person Raven," He chuckles. He grabs the soap behind Raven and purposely rubs it against her breasts.

 

"Hey Ahn!" Raven whines. Anya laughs.

 

"What Raven? I'm simply washing." He jokes. "Come on we have to hurry." They wash quickly, Raven making sure to scrub Anya up and down. They turn off the water and step out. Anya sees a hospital gown hanging on the back of the door. He dries, slips on the hospital grade underwear and puts on the gown, Raven tying the back. Raven puts back on her normal clothes and picks up her boyfriend's. They leave the bathroom and Dr. Weiss is waiting for them.

 

"That was shorter than I thought. You ready to go?" He asks Anya.

 

"Yeah I am," He answers. The doctor nods and opens the door for them. They leave the room and Dr. Weiss leads them to the surgery room. He stops Raven. 

 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Woods, you can't enter," He informs her. 

 

"Oh I know. I just wanted to say goodbye to Anya," Raven tells the doctor. Anya turns around and Raven walks up to him. She kisses him and leans against his forehead. "Come back to me Thunderball. I love you." 

 

"I love you too Mrs. Woods," Anya jokes. He pulls away from her with another kiss and walks into the room. Dr. Weiss smiles again at Raven and closes the door.

* * *

Lexa had just finished packing. Her flight was set for an hour from now and Clarke was watching her from the bed.  

 

"Do you have to go today? Can't it wait?" Clarke whined again for the fifth time. 

 

"Yes Love for the fifth time, I have to go. This is very important to me. One of my men died and I have to talk to his brother," Lexa explained again. 

 

"Why can't here come here, to Polis?" Clarke asks. 

 

"He can't leave work and his family and it's too much money for a round trip ticket. Also I talked to his wife and she sounds like she'd kill me and him if he left," Lexa tells her. 

 

"But you'll be gone for a week," Clarke whines again as she sits up. The covers are over her body.

 

"At most a week. It's a 13 hour flight times 2 which is a 26 hour flight so I could be back in three days at least." Lexa says. She gets a shirt from her closet and throws it on, buttoning it up. She slips on her shoes and moves her bags to the door. 

 

"Three days to a week. I get annoyed when you're gone for more than 12 hours," Clarke complains. 

 

"Well, you're gonna be a big girl for me and deal with it while I'm gone. You can even earn yourself a reward if you give me a surprise when I get back," Lexa hints. 

 

"Maybe," Clarke huffs. Lexa turns to her girl. 

 

"Clarke, I'm gonna miss you as much as you'll miss me. There's no reason to act like this," Lexa tells her. She sits next to her on the bed. "I won't be gone for so long and if you're dating me, you're gonna have to get used to me going on trips like this." 

 

"I know I am, its just that I'll be alone. I'm gonna have to go home and be there by myself. I'm not trying to guilt trip you Lexa, I'm just being childish," Clarke scolds herself. 

 

"One, you can stay here, hell I wouldn't mind if you moved in and as a matter of fact," Lexa reached over to her nightstand. She rummaged and pulled something out. "Here's a key. Two, you're not being childish, its fine for you do be clingy. Just know that I'm coming back, I swear." 

 

"I know," Clarke sighs. She leans against Lexa's side and Lexa kisses her forehead.

 

"If you hurry, we can get some food before I go," Lexa proposed. Clarke's mood shot up. 

 

"Grounders?" Clarke insisted

 

"Grounders," Lexa repeats. "Come on go you have 10 minutes." Clarke shoots up from the bed in her naked glory and walks over to the bathroom. Lexa hits her ass, "Come on baby. I'll go without you. Put some pep in your step." Clarke walks a little faster to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. She leaves and puts on one of Lexa's bigger sports bra and some of her boxers, the Pikachu ones. She grabs one of Lexa's dress shirts, buttoning it up to the top, it straining on her chest. She grabs her legging and Adidas.

 

"I'm ready Lexa," Clarke calls as she walks down the stairs. Lexa is at the door, wearing a blue dress shirt, khakis and a brown belt. The same belt she used on Clarke a few nights before.  

 

"Come on babe," She says, looking at Clarke. "Wait, come here first." Clarke walks up to Lexa and the brunette unbuttons the first three buttons. "Didn't want you to break another shirt." 

 

"Sorry if I like wearing your shirts," Clarke snickered. 

 

"I'm not objecting, you look good in my stuff. You ready to go?" 

 

"Yeah let's go," Clarke and Lexa leave the apartment and Lexa tosses her the keys.

 

"You're driving," She calls as she puts her stuff in the trunk. 

 

"Got it babe," Clarke calls back. She gets in and starts up Lexa's Mazda. The brunette hops in after she's done. They head off to Grounders, Clarke starting up a conversation. 

 

"So earlier, you were talking about me moving in. Were you serious?" She asks, glancing at Lexa.

 

"I could have been. That would be a good thing to come back to, seeing all your stuff in my apartment," Lexa smirks. Clarke blushes.

 

"You might have that. I'll have to check with Raven and Octavia." Clarke tells her.

 

"Don't say that. Don't spoil my surprise," Lexa shouts, covering her eyes. Clarke laughs at her and snorts. "No way." Lexa says astonished. Clarke is still laughing. "You snorts....that's that's the best thing I've ever heard!! It's so cute!!"

 

"Lexa, shut up," Clarke laughs and blushes, trying to cover her face.

 

"No that was amazingly cute!!" Lexa exclaims. "My babygirl snorts like a cute little pig."

 

Clarke laughs louder and her head hits the back of the seat. "Don't call me a pig Lex. I'll call you a raccoon."

 

"I am not a raccoon. I'm the commander," Lexa says matter of factly.    

 

"The commander of my-" Clarke says. 

 

"What was that Clarke?" Lexa says, tying her tie in the mirror. "Come on tell me." 

 

"Ughhh why Lexie?" Clarke whines.

 

"Because I wanna know. What am I the commander of?" Lexa asks, her focus now on Clarke. 

 

"You're the commander of my..........pussy," Clarke sighs in embarrassment. Lexa blinks and lets out a scoff.

 

"You damn right I am and no one else can have it," The brunette says, gaining her composure. 

 

"Ugh I hate you," Clarke lies. 

 

"You know you love me sweetheart," Lexa says as she looks at her watch. It was 3:15 and her flight was at 4. "We got 45 minutes til my flight baby, should we just get fast food instead?" 

 

"But Grounders..." Clarke whines like a child. 

 

"I know you love Grounders baby and it's our place but we don't have time. We'll just get some Chick-Fil-A instead ok?" Lexa says. 

 

"Ok," Clarke huffs. They drive to the Chick-Fil-A and Clarke orders two #3s and #5. Lexa scarves down her nugget meals and fries, washing it down with a tea. "You eat so disgustingly." 

 

"I know babe but it's food and food is so great. So very great." Lexa sighs as she takes another drink. "Come on baby floor it."

 

"Are you serious Lex? We could get pulled over," Clarke says, dipping her fries in sauce.

 

"I'm joking darling." 

 

"Of course you were charming." Clarke laughs. They ride in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way, Lexa holding Clarke's hand and rubbing circles on the back of it.  They reach the airport at 3:27 and they reached Lexa's gate at 3:45, getting caught in airport traffic. Lexa had just put her bags up and Clarke was sitting, waiting for her to finish. She was leaning on her hand, looking sad. 

 

"Clarkey babe, come here," Lexa asked her. Clarke got up and went over to her. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and Clarke put her arms around Lexa's neck.

 

"I don't want you to leave," Clarke mumbles, face on Lexa's collarbone.

 

"I know baby but I have to. Next time, I'll bring you along ok?" She promises Clarke.

 

"Mmmmhm," Clarke says into Lexa's chest. They hug until the announcement goes off.

 

_Flight #274 to Rock Line boarding now_

_Please grab your things and board the plane_

 

"I'm gonna go baby," Lexa says as she pulls away from Clarke. The blonde looks up with teary eyes and she sniffles. "Come on Clarke, don't cry." Lexa wipes away Clarke's tears and more filled their place. 

 

"I know I know, they just came out. I'm sorry," Clarke says as she pulls away from Lexa. The brunette looks at her with somber eyes. 

 

"It's alright baby, you can cry," Lexa says as she continues to wipe away Clarke's tears. "I'll be back in a few days and I'll take you out to a nice dinner and I'll serenade you and we'll be together for as long as we can alright?" 

 

"You promise?" Clarke asks.

 

"I promise baby," Lexa says to her. 

 

_Last call for Flight #274 to Rock Line boarding_

 

"I gotta go Clarkey," Lexa says to her. They slowly separate and Lexa kisses Clarke one last time and picks her bags. Clarke kisses her again and Lexa leaves for the flight. The doors close after someone that goes after her and Clarke gets her things. She walks to the window and watches Lexa's flight take off after a few minutes. 

 

"Bye Daddy," She whispers out, making sure no one hears her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:  
> Ai wil miya bak tu yu. Ai swega klin : I will come back to you. I promise  
> Yu op fanas Ravion bitam fanas an yu op ain : You are sexy Raven very sexy and you are mine


	21. Probelms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot, phone calls and more plot

Clarke had gotten home from work. She had had tomorrow off so she can start packing and moving. To Lexa's house. She smiled at the thought. She went to her room in her apartment and turned on the light. She had packed up all of her personal things after she had left from the airport two days ago. Clarke changed in her bathroom and called Octavia.

 

" _Hey Bitch!!!,_ " Her best friend answered. 

 

" _Hey O!_ " Clarke said back. " _Listen, you know how Lexa left two days ago right?"_

 

 _"Oh yeah to Rock Line, Lincoln told me. What about it?"_ Octavia asks.

 

" _She gave me a key to her penthouse and hinted at me surprising her when she got_ home." Clarke tells her. 

 

 _"What was the_ hint?" O asks, Clarke hearing the fridge opening on the other line.

 

 _"Me moving in with her. I already have some of my things packed and I called cause I need extra hands moving my things to Lexa's_ _truck_ ," Clarke tells her. 

 

 _"YOU'RE MOVING IN?! THat's a pretty big step blondey. Are you sure this is what you want?"_  Octavia asks. 

 

 _"Yeah O. I want this and I want Lexa,"_  Clarke tells her.

 

 _"Ok Clarkey. I'll come over tomorrow and bring Rae and Lincoln. That alright?"_  Octavia asks her.

 

 _"That's perfect O! Thank_ you!" Clarke says excited. 

 

" _Night Clarkey_ " O says and hangs up. Clarke moves the boxes from her bed and sits. It's 10:36 and Lexa said she's video call her at 10:40. Clarke made sure she moved the boxes out of the computers sight and got herself ready. She pulled up the chat and waited. A few minutes passed of Clarke playing on her phone and the computer rang. She quickly pressed the answer button and messed with her hair again. 

 

" _How's my beautiful beautiful babygirl doing? Hi Clarke,_ " Lexa says over the chat. She smiles and moves her curly hair from her face. 

 

" _Lexa!! I missed you so much! God I wish I could kiss you right now,_ " Clarke answers her girlfriend. 

 

" _I've missed you too Clarke. How is everything and everyone?_ " Lexa asks the blonde.

 

" _Everyone's doing fine. I was just on the phone with Octavia. We're hanging out tomorrow with Lincoln and Raven_ ," Clarke tells Lexa without spoiling anything.

 

" _That's great. I hope you have fun. How was work?_ " Lexa questions. 

 

" _Work has been fine. There's been nothing major but there is this boy staying there, the one I told you about. Caleb. He's taken a liking to me_ ," Clarke tells her.

 

" _Do I have competition babygirl?_ " Lexa jokes, fake raising an eyebrow. 

 

" _No commander of course not. I wouldn't dare. How are things in Rock Line?_ " 

 

" _Things are good baby, I met with Dakovu today and yesterday. He said that his brother did work for Nia but he never met her. Nia's tricky and deceiving so I know she has something to do with this. Her initials were on the gun we found, but there were no fingerprints. Only residue from some black leather gloves._ " Lexa says to Clarke, also repeating the evidence for herself. 

 

" _Why won't you let to police take the investigation over? It is a murder_ ," Clarke asks as she pulls out a bag of chips from the side of her bed. 

 

" _Nia's killed before and the police didn't help. She must have paid them off, I'm sure of that._ " Lexa tells her. " _I wanna get my mind of business when I'm talking to you. Say something about your week so far._ " 

 

" _Well, I went out to dinner with my parents the other night and we talked and caught up. Jake and Marcus were teasing Abby about her job and it was adorable_ ," Clarke says. 

 

" _I've always wondered, how does that work? Like the three of them together?"_ Lexa asks, trying to be as polite as she could. 

 

" _Well when I was about 11, Jake had devolved feeling for Marcus. They work together that the power plant you own and Marcus was always flirting with him. Jake he didn't know what to do or feel. He was in love with Abby but was starting to fall for Marcus. I remember one night when I used to still have nightmares, I went to my parents room. Abby and Jake were talking and arguing over Marcus. Jake was crying and to a 11 year old girl who never saw her parents cry, it was heartbreaking. So instead of thinking, I ran into thier room and hugged my dad's legs and cried out, "Daddy daddy why are you crying?" Tears were forming in my eyes and he picked me up. He told me that he was in love with two people and very very confused. My mom then came over and hugged us. I cried to my dad again, "Daddy why can't you be with both of them?" I've never seen someone's eyes light up as much as his then. He smiled at me and kissed my head with his wet face. He ran me to bed and put me to sleep. A while after, Abby met Marcus. He flirted with her as well and she fell just like Jake did. About three months later, Raven moved in with us and I already knew her. She was my best friend before. My dad smiled so bright after that day, it was like the sun lived in him_ ," Clarke explained to her. 

 

" _They didn't acutally get married? The three of them?"_ Lexa asked again. 

 

" _Well no since the law but they got rings for each other and shit_ ," Clarke says.

 

" _That's very romantic, they got rings and shit_ ," Lexa laughs. 

 

" _You're the worst Lexa but I love_ you," Clarke slams her hand over her mouth. " _I'm sorry I-i didn't mean to say that yet it just came out- Lexa? Are you alright?"_ Clarke asks as the brunette's silence.

 

" _You love me? Me, of all people?_ " The CEO says in a broken voice. 

 

" _Of course I love you, how could I not? We've only been together for two months and I can say it and be it be true. I love you Lexa_ ," Clarke breathed out to her. 

 

" _C-clarke, I-i want to say it back but I don't know if I can. I don't know i-if I'm ready to s-say it,_ " Lexa stuttered out. " _Clarke I-_ "

 

" _Lexa it's ok. I know you're hurt from Costia,_ " Lexa whimpered from her name. " _And you're not ok fully. I'm in love with you and I can and will wait for you. Until you're ready. I'm not gonna force you or push you, I'm gonna_ wait." 

 

 _"Clarke, are you sure? I don't want to hold you back from anything or_ anyone," Lexa says to her. 

 

 

 _"Lexa no, I'm not going to go anywhere, I'm gonna wait for you and you only ok_?"

 

" _Ok,_ " Lexa answers. " _I should head to bed. It's getting late and I'm gonna meet with someone else tomorrow. Goodnight Clarke._ " Lexa blows her a kiss. 

 

" _Goodnight Lexa,_ " Clarke blows her one back. Lexa logs off and Clarke shuts her computer. She plugs it in to charge and flops down on her bed. "Why did I say that? Fucking why Clarke!?" She sighed to herself and turned off her light. She fell into an uncomfortable sleep without Lexa's arms around her for the third night in a row.

* * *

"Goddamn Princess, how many boxes do you have jeeeeez," Octavia complained as she went down the stairs in Lexa's house for the fourth time. 

 

"Stop complaining O, these are the last ones. You can go home after this," Clarke tells the woman.

 

"I'm just pissed that Raven couldn't come, that sucks," O sighs as she lifts another box.

 

"Octavia, Raven is with Anya. He's healing," Lincoln explains to her again.

 

"That's something that wasn't explained to me. Anya's a he now?" Clarke asks as she re-rolls her sleeves up.  

 

"Anya is now like Luna but a male instead of nonbinary," Lincoln tells her. 

 

"Oh oh I get now. I have a kid like that at the hospital. He just got his top surgery and it's the first time I've seen him smile," Clarke tells them. 

 

"Enough of the serious talk," Octavia says as she walks over to the boombox Lexa has. "Let's get some music started!!" She plugged her phone in and the music filled the penthouse. Clarke smiled and Octavia raised her hands. Lincoln rolled his eyes and continued to move Clarke's boxes. His girlfriend kicked off her shoes and slipped across the wooden floor. She grabbed Clarke's hand and the two started dancing and singing along. Lincoln came back downstairs and Octavia separated from Clarke and rolled over to him. He smiled at the short woman and she pulled him onto the floor. He slipped cause of his socks but she caught him and they danced. Clarke smiled at them and dancing by herself. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she answered. 

 

" _Hello?_ " She said nicely. 

 

" _Hey Princess, what are you up to?_ " Finn said across the line. Clarke froze up, heartbeat slow.

 

" _F-finn? Wha- how did you get my phone number?_ " She asked alarmed and Octavia and Lincoln turned around.  

 

" _I got it from one of your friends. One of the dumb ones who still trust me. That doesn't matter, what does it why you're moving in with that dyke? You should be moving in with me,_ " He breaths over the line.  

 

" _You're w-watching me?! You can s-see me?!_ " Clarke yells. Her eyes shake in panic as she stares at the open door. Octavia runs over and slams the door shut. 

 

" _Awww, why'd Octavia shut the door. That's a shame. Clarke, I miss you and I want to see you. Meet up with me,_ " He says to her and Clarke feels his breath on her neck. 

 

" _NO, I'm not meeting with you and will never see you again. I'm calling your parole officer_ ," She yells at him. 

 

" _Aww Clarke, you're gonna have to make me do this the hard way. See you soon,_ " The line goes dead and Clarke throws her phone on the couch. 

 

"T-t-t-that was F-f-finn. He said he got my number from one of us. He said he'd see me s-s-soon," Clarke stutters out to them.  Lincoln and Octavia rush to her side. 

 

"He won't touch you Clarke. He'd have to go through me and we all know he's a punk," Octavia tells her friend. 

 

"Right Clarke. I'll even call Lexa and she'll be here as soon as she can," Lincoln tells her. Clarke nods and Lincoln walks away and pulls out his phone. 

 

It rings a handful of times until Lexa picks up, " _Lincoln brother what is it? You've called me multiple times wi-_ "

 

" _Lexa, it's Clarke. You remember Finn? Well we were helping her out at your apartment and he called. He'd said he see her soon. When can you get here?_ " Lincoln explains and asks his sister. 

 

" _Sometime tomorrow morning. Around 4 or 5. Is she ok? Can I talk to her?_ " Lexa says urgently to him. 

 

" _Of course,_ " Lincoln hands his phone to Octavia and Clarke reaches for it. 

 

" _L-l-lexa?_ " She whispers close to tears. 

 

" _Yes prisa?_ " Lexa answers back. 

 

" _I need you. He's b-back and I need you. Please come back,_ " Clarke whispers to her. 

 

" _I'm coming back Prisa, I'm packing now. I will not leave you alone I promise,_ " Lexa says to the blonde. Clarke is fully crying now and Octavia rubs circles on her back. " _Don't cry Niron I'm coming for you._ " 

 

" _Please please hurry. I'm scared Lexa,_ " Clarke whimpers. 

 

" _I'm going as fast as I Niron. I'll be with you soon,_ " Lexa says to her. Clarke hears a car door slam shut and it start up. 

 

" _Ok Lexa. I love you,_ " Clarke whispers to her. 

 

" _Ok Prisa,_ " Lexa says back. Clarke gives Lincoln his phone and he explains to Lexa in more detail about what happened. Octavia and Clarke jumped when they heard her yell over the phone. 

 

" _DAT JOKA........HOU TU MY HAIPLANA..........FRAG OP,_ " Is all they hear as Lincoln calms her down. He hums and answers to her and hangs up. 

 

"Clarke, Lexa said she'll be calling every hour and pick up or she'll call the police. Also O, Heda ordered us to say with her tonight," He tells them. 

 

"Ok Lincoln," Clarke says in a small voice. 

 

"Lincoln baby, can you get us some food? Lexa would want her to eat," Octavia says ignoring Clarke's protests. 

 

"I got it and Lexa has a gun under her bed upstairs, run and go get it. You're faster," He says and O takes off up the stairs. "Clarke, you ok?"

 

"No I'm not Lincoln. I'm freaking out and I'm scared and Lexa's not here to protect me," The blonde hiccups and huffs. 

 

"You don't need her to protect you. You can do it yourself and you've done it yourself ever since he was in prison. Lexa said to tell you that and even if she didn't you know it's true. You can do this, you can overcome your power of the....criminal. He won't hurt you anymore, I promise," Lincoln says to her and he wraps the shivering girl in a hug. 

 

"I found her gun," O says as she comes down the stairs and sits next to Clarke. She places Lexa's desert eagle on the table. "We're here for you Clarke and we'll protect you." Clarke nods and calms in the arms of her friends. After a minutes or two in silence and contempt, Lincoln gets up and orders food. It comes within 20 minutes and they eat. Octavia turns on the news and to their surprise, it's talking about Nia Queen and Alexandria Woods. 

 

 _"The reporters we had today as guests had disclosed to us that Lexa Woods is suspecting Nia Queen of something. Nia Queen for years has been trying to take over the Coalition Corps. Is this Lexa's way at getting back at the Ice Cold Queen. More at seven."_ They watch for a while until they get bored and change the channel. 

 

"I'm going to bed guys, I'm kinda tired," Clarke says to them. They nod and Clarke says goodnight and walks up to Lexa's room. She changes into on of Lexa's big shirts, smells it and lays on her pillow. She's wrapped in the scent of the girl she loves and she drifts into a restless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trig:  
> Prisa; Niron : Princess; Lover  
> DAT JOKA........HOU TU MY HAIPLANA..........FRAG OP : THAT FUCKER, HOME TO MY QUEEN, KILL


	22. I'll Kill You, Prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE AND KIDNAP. It's mentioned prominently in this chapter.

This is Lexa's penthouse, [Ta Da!!](http://www.thepalazzocommunities.com/content/dam/aimco-properties/042667/floor_plan_diagrams/active/c2005_Positano_Penthouse_East__Floor_Plan_714958.jpg)

* * *

Lexa got to her apartment around 4:30 in the morning. She unlocked her door to find Lincoln pointing her gun at her. His eyes widen as he turns on the light and puts the gun down.

 

"Lexa, you're back. Sorry about that, I was just keeping watch," He explains to her. 

 

"It's fine brother, I asked you to. Where's Clarke and Octavia?" She asks him, closing the door and walking to the living room. 

 

"They're upstairs sleeping. I think in your bed," Lincoln explains to her. 

 

"That's fine and thank you Lincoln, for protecting her. You can stay here for the night," Lexa tells her brother. He nods and hands Lexa her gun. They head up the stairs, Lincoln splitting off to go to one of the guest rooms and Lexa walks to her room. She opens the door to find Clarke sleeping on Lexa's side of the bed and Octavia passed out on her desk. She smiles and chuckles at the two girls before moving Octavia to walk her up. The younger brunette jumps up and almost hits Lexa in the nose. She apologizes after seeing who it was and leaves to join Lincoln, closing the door behind her. Lexa shrugs off her clothes and begins to carefully undress her girlfriend without walking her up. She tucks Clarke under the covers, moving behind her and wrapping her arms around her. She kisses Clarke on the check before falling asleep. 

* * *

Clarke walks up, undressed, arms around her and morning wood behind her. She yells and shifts from the person surrounding her. The person shoots up and grabs a gun from the bed stand. 

 

"What is it Clarke, what is it," Lexa yells, guard up and gun pointed at the door. Clarke stares at her, in all her just woken up glory. Tears fall from her eyes as they meet the green ones they missed so much. "Clarke? Baby, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

 

"You're home," She shakily lets out. "Y-you're home."

 

"Yes baby, I'm home. I came back last night or early morning," Lexa tells her. She looks over the room again before putting the gun back. "I'm home baby." Clarke lets out and ugly sob before lunging at Lexa and capturing her in a hug. 

 

"Lexa!" Clarke cries. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist as Clarke's legs go around hers. 

 

"Clarke!" She copies, equally misses her babygirl. 

 

"You're back you're back!!" Clarke says for herself. She grabs Lexa's face, feeling her hair in between her fingers and sees her smiling. 

 

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Lexa jokes. Clarke scoffs but puts her lips to Lexa's. She closes her eyes on impact and feels the soft pair on hers. Lexa bites her bottom lip sucking it. Clarke moans, opening her mouth to feel Lexa's tongue intertwining with hers. She bites down on it, hearing Lexa growl into her mouth and she giggles. Lexa smiles. Clarke grinds down on Lexa's front and the curly brunette groaned. Lexa pulled away from her and Clarke whined. "As much as I want to babygirl, we have to walk about what happened yesterday. Come on, get washed up and I'll wake up O and Linc." Clarke nods and pecks Lexa's lips again, smile matching her girlfriend's. They move off the bed, Lexa rolling, legs in the air. Clarke bursts out laughing at her dumbass and pushes her into the bathroom. Lexa laughs loudly as Clarke pushes her. They take a shower together. Clarke needing Lexa by her. They get out and dress, Lexa waking Lincoln and Octavia up when she's done. 

 

"So, I want to full story of what happened last night. Anyone care to explain?" Lexa says to them. Clarke is leaning on Lexa's chest and Octavia on Lincoln's. Clarke sat up.

 

"So the day before yesterday, I called Octavia before I vid chatted you. I told her that I needed help moving my things here and yesterday, they showed up at my apartment. We came back and forth in your truck all day until we came here with the last load and boxes. We moved them upstairs and I came down. Octavia complained about the work and I told her we were almost done. She turned on some music and we dancing for a little until I got a call. Finn. He told me that he didn't want moving in with that 'dyke' and that I needed him. I asked him where he got my number and he said someone who doesn't know about him. He told me that he was watching me and I shot a look to O and she shut the door. He then said, aww why did O close the door. And then said he wanted to see me. I told him no and he said that he'd see me soon," Clarke tells Lexa. The CEO clasped her fingers together and rested on her thumbs.

 

"Do you still have the number?" She asks Clarke. Clarke nods, unlocks her phone and gives it to Lexa. Lexa scrolls through her recent calls and sees a number with no name from yesterday. She presses redial and it rings. It picks up and Lexa stands.

 

" _Clarke? Have you accepted my offer?_ " The slimy son of a bitch says. 

 

" _Sorry, this isn't Clarke. I'm Lexa and if you call my girlfriend again, I'll kick your ass_ ," She almost growls to him. 

 

" _Ahh the dyke who stole my girl. How about we make a deal bitch, leave Clarke and I won't make it painful when I take her,_ " Finn tells her. 

 

" _Take her? You're out of your mind. I'm gonna say this again, once more for your dumbass. STAY AWAY FROM MY CLARKE AND I WON'T KILL YOU,_ " Lexa yells. 

 

" _I'll have the cops on you in two seconds lady. Don't tes-,_ " 

 

" _The cops?! THE COPS?! I'll quickly dial your parole officer, your lawyer and mine and we'll look at another 20 years. Heed my warning idiot. I'm not telling you again._ " 

 

" _I'll let you in on a secret you might not know. I'm taking Clarke back, anyway I can get and if she refuses or you fight? I'll rape her in front of your freakish ass and shoot you as I'm making her cum. You understand that lady-boy? She's mine,_ " Finn shouts.

 

" _You crossed a line little boy. I'll kill you if I see your face. I'll draw it out, put your ass through the torture you put her and her sister through. Break your leg to the point it'll be amputated. Cross me again or talk to Clarke again. She is no ones, especially not yours_." Lexa hung up the phone, jotting down the number before throwing it on the couch. 

"Lincoln get my laptop please," She grunts out, holding in her anger. He nods and get Lexa's laptop from her office. He hands it to her and she nods before sitting next to Clarke. 

 

"What he say?" O asks. 

 

Lexa huffs and speak," He said that he'd take Clarke in front of me and shoot me as he making her cum. I'll kill the prick." Lexa opens her laptop and pulls up a police tracking app. Clarke looks at her strangely. "I had it earlier for someone and didn't delete it." She typed in Finn's number and it began tracing. It stopped on an address that was familiar to Lexa and Clarke. 

 

"ROAN?! HE'S HOSTING FINN?!" Clarke yells and jumps up outraged. "THAT ASS! COME ON LEXA!" Clarke said as she grabbed Lexa's keys. "We're going after those two." Lexa grabs her gun and tucks it into her pants before throwing on her jacket. 

 

"Lincoln, Octavia? Get whoever you can and meet us at Roan's house. Bring the cops too." Lexa tells them. They nods and get their things. Lincoln shuts and locks the door behind him. 

* * *

 

"So how do you know Roan?" Lexa asks as they drive towards his house. 

 

"He's a food delivery driver. He came to the hospital with my food and we had a good chat. I gave him my number and we met up with the group sometimes after that. He seemed to know Lincoln." Clarke tells her. 

 

"He's Nia Queen's son. That fucker. She's using him to get to you to get to me," Lexa says, jumping to conclusions.

 

"Lexa Lexa no. I knew him before I knew you. He never mentioned his mom to me and never asked about you," Clarke tells her. 

 

"Maybe you're right but I don't trust any of the Queens. Roan might be a nice guy to you but we haven't had nice encounters. I'll place judgement when judgement is due." They sit in silence for the rest of the trip, Lexa's had on her gun and Clarke was staring out the window. When they got to Roan's house, it wasn't a palace like Lexa excepted. The 'Prince' lived in the suburbs. There was a car in the driveway and a truck. Clarke recognized the truck as an old one Finn had. 

 

"He's here. I know it he's here," Clarke said with an urgency. "Come on trap him in." Lexa parked behind Finn's truck with her own and two cars came up behind them. It was Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy and Murphy.  

 

"He lives here?" Bellamy angrily asks Clarke. Murphy comes up next to him, rage on his face. "O filled us in." 

 

"Yeah that's his truck," O says. Lexa got out her truck and cocked her gun. 

 

"Come on," Lexa huffs. They walk up to the door and Lexa knocks. It opens and Finn is shocked. Lexa pushes him back and the group comes into the house, closing the door. Lexa pushes Finn again and he falls on the ground. Lexa straddles him and points her gun in his face. 

"You stalk my girl, making moves on her if you could call them that, and threatening kidnap and rape. I outta shoot you right now," Lexa growls at him. She hits him with the butt of the gun.  Roan walks out of his room from the commotion. 

 

"What's going on?! Lexa?! Why are you here and what's up with Finn?!" He yells in question. Lexa gets off Finn and Lincoln pulls him up. 

 

"Your roommate here is stalking my girlfriend, he's on parole and he threatened to kidnap and rape Clarke. Now I'm gonna call the police on his ass and I'm gonna ask you a question. Did you give him Clarke's number?" Lexa yells asks him.

 

"Yeah so what?! Do they got some kinda past I should know about? Finn?!" Roan asks him. Finn pulls himself from Lincoln's grasp. 

 

"Yeah, Clarke's my girlfriend and this psycho dyke stole her from him and is gonna kill me. Call the cops Roan!" Finn lies. 

 

"I'm your WHAT?! I'M NOTHING TO YOU AND YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! FINN, YOU'RE CRAZY. WE WERE DONE WITH 4 YEARS AGO!! GET OVER IT, YOU'VE CROSSED A LINE!!" Clarke yells at him. She storms up to him and punches him in his temple. He falls over and she jumps on him, beating on his chest, punching his face. Her hands were getting bloodier and bloodier with each punch and Lexa pulls her off him. He was out cold. 

"Clarke Clarke calm down. It's ok, it's ok. He's going back to jail. He won't be able to get at you anymore," Lexa tells her and consoles her. Clarke is huffing and panting. "Bellamy, call the police please." Bellamy nods and pulls out his phone. He explains the situation to the person and he tells them the address. He hangs up.

 

"Lexa, you should put up your gun. I don't know if it ethical if you have when the cops show up," Bellamy says, being a cop gives him experience. "I got some of my men to come, they said they'd handle him." Lexa nods and puts her gun in her boots.

 

"Thank you Bellamy, I appreciate it. Someone, put him in a chair," Lexa tells them. Murphy and Lincoln pull him up and sit him down. Lexa sits in front of him and punches him awake. Finn groans. 

 

"Ugh what Ms. Dyke, are you going to torture me more?" Finn grunts at Lexa.

 

"As much as I want to, the cops are on the way and I can't. But I'll tell you what I will do if you come around any of us again, including your buddy Roan. I'll get a knife and my gun, I'll stick my knife above your knee, cut a mark and pop it right off with all the force I have. I'll then shoot your other one and let you bleed for a while. No food no water and no contact to the police who would come to the recuse. I have an array of knifes, about four or five and I'll cut right below your elbow, taking your forearm with me." Lexa and everyone turns as they hear the police pull up. "And as much as I'd like to continue, your rescuers are here and I'm not getting arrested like you are." The police knock on the door and Lexa goes over to Clarke who is standing on the other side of the room. Bellamy opened the door and let the officers in. 

 

"This him? Finn Collins?" One of them ask, looking at the bloodied man. Bellamy nodded. "Why is he messed up?" 

 

Everyone looks at Clarke and Lexa until Roan speaks up," This man tricked me and made threats of rape and kidnap to the blonde over here, Clarke Griffin. Her girlfriend and friends came over to talk to him and he charged at Lexa." Finn stood up at this.

 

"WHAT?! THAT DYKE ATTACKED ME, PISTOL WHIPPED ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND TOOK HER SIDE AND FUCKED ME UP!!!," Finn yells. 

 

"I'm not your girlfriend Finn. We broke up four years ago and you held on and made threats and hurt me," Clarke says to him. 

 

"Anyway," Roan continues, "Him and Lexa fell to the ground and threw a few punches at each other. I got him off her and Clarke came at him. She lost control cause of fear and anger and messed him up." 

 

"That's bullshit!!" Finn yells and start to rush at them. The officers grab his hands and cuff them. 

 

"I heard over the call that there was a call from Finn from earlier today, is it recorded?" The officer asks. Lexa hands him Clarke's phone and he replays the call. The police's eyes widen at the call and they walk Finn to the patrol cars. 

 

As they walk out Roan's house, Finn begins to yell, "I'll get you bitch. Clarke is mine and I won't fucking give up. I'LL KILL YOU PRICK!!" 

Clarke hides her face in Lexa's chest and she glares at Finn. He's put in the car and is huffing and breathing hard. He mouths "You're dead." To Lexa and she mouths, right back at you. The police leave and everyone walks to their cars. 

 

"Lexa, Clarke, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I really didn't. I won't have that happen again," Roan tells them. 

 

"It's alright Roan, you didn't know. I'll see you with your mom?" Lexa asks as she closes the door behind Clarke.

 

"I don't work for her. She banished me, I'm not the heir of the company anymore. I'm sure Clarke told ya but I work at a food place," Roan explains.

 

"She would be a evil bitch to abandon her son. Thanks for telling me Roan and for defending me and Clarke. I owe you one, just call me," Lexa tells him. 

 

"It's alright Lexa. You've done more for me than I've done for you. And and I know the things you're dealing with, the death and everything, I'll give you any info or anything that my friends tell me. You don't even have to ask. See ya," He says as Lexa climbs in her truck. 

 

"See ya," Lexa says back and closes the door. She backs out and drives home, Clarke staring out the window.

* * *

 

"I gave you time and I already asked you once. Are you ok?" Lexa asks Clarke as they're eating dinner. Clarke looks up at Lexa.

 

"I answered you before," Clarke said lying. 

 

"No you didn't and don't make me force it out of you," Lexa says to her. "I'm keeping calm and giving you space but Clarke, you gotta talk to me. I know what he did to you and what happened today could trigger something, you just gotta tell me," Lexa says to her. She grabs Clarke's hand and the blonde states at her. She pulls her hand back and slams it on the small table. 

 

"NO LEXA, I'M NOT OK! I DIDN'T WANT TO STOP WHEN I WAS HITTING HIM AND I JUST WANTED HIM TO STOP BREATHING SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM ANYMORE!! I HATE THIS, I HATE FEELING LIKE THIS BUT I WANT HIM GONE, GONE COMPLETELY!! I WANT HIM DEAD LEXA, SO HE CAN'T HURT ME AGAIN!!!," Clarke yells. She starts to cry and Lexa wraps her arms around her. She carries her over to the couch and holds her in her lap. 

 

"Clarke it's ok. He's not gonna get you, he'll never get you again, I swear it," Lexa promises to Clarke. She kisses her forehead and rocks her gently. 

 

"I wanted to kill him Lexa. I wanted the light to leave from his eyes and feel him take his last breath. Why, am I that fucked up and crazy," Clarke shudders and stutters. 

 

"Sometimes people have urges to hurt the people who hurt them. It's ok, you're ok, you're sane and not crazy. Clarke, it's ok," Lexa tells her. She holds the shaking girl tighter and after a while, Clarke stops. Lexa leans back and moves her hair from her face. Clarke looks up at Lexa and Lexa kisses her forehead. "You're ok baby, you're ok." Lexa picks her up and carries her up the stairs and to their bedroom. She opens the door and lays Clarke on the bed. Clarke sits up and undresses and Lexa stutters. She knows it's not a good time, it's a terrible time but she's missed her girlfriends and hasn't been revealing herself in the days she was gone. Her boner tents in her pants and as she walks to her part of the bed, she hopes to God that Clarke didn't see it. 

 

"Really Lexa? Popping one out right now? Could you have worse timing?" Clarke huffs and glares at her girlfriend. 

 

"Clarke, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It just happened and I had no control over it, I'm so sorry," Lexa says and pleas. 

 

"I'm fucking with you Lexa. It's alright, you've been stressed with work and everything else. I suppose seeing your beautiful beautiful soulmate in all her underwear glory," Clarke jokes. Lexa scoffs at her and pulls her on the bed. She towers over her and begins tickling her sides. Clarke laughs and holds Lexa's arms, yelling get off me and stop. Lexa laughs and tickles her more. "Ok ok Lexa," Clarke giggles. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lexa stops and plops on her chest. "Get off me!" Clarke says and pushes Lexa to the side. Lexa laughs and hold her stomach. 

 

"Hahaha you should seen your face," Lexa laughs and Clarke punches her in the side. "Do that again and I'll take you right here, right now." 

 

"What do you mean by take you, Daddy?" Clarke says, teasing Lexa. 

 

"I mean I'll pull aside your panties and fuck you until you cum. I have a feeling that you don't want the right now." Lexa sighs. She closes her eyes and feels a punch to her side. She opens them and turns to see Clarke with a sly smile on her face. "Really? Are you serious?" Clarke nods. Lexa sits up and strips off her short and sports bra. She moves in front of Clarke, kneeling in-between her legs and opens them. She pulls Clarke by her hips and turns her on her stomach. She raises her hips and Clarke groans. 

"You want Daddy to fuck you? Or are you just being a slut?" 

 

"I want Daddy to fuck me, please Lexa," Clarke sighs out. "I need you." 

 

"You need Daddy's cock huh? You're Daddy's little slut," Lexa says as she pushes Clarke's panties to the side and pokes her entrance. She pulls back.

 

"Yes Daddy, I'm your little slut, I need your cock," Clarke moans. She grinds against her dominant, moaning into the pillow as she feels Lexa's hard-on on her clit. Lexa grinds back, her tip almost slipping inside her. Lexa lean and her lips glide down to Clarke's back, wrapping her hand around her chest, taking one of her breasts into her hand and the other guiding her cock inside her. The brunette thrusts her hips into her, sinking herself all the way in. Clarke moans at the stretching. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck you are so tight ,” Lexa moans. “Fuck me you are so tight.” She pulls her hips out and thrusts them back in. Clarke bits into the sheets to hold back her moans. Lexa sets a rhythm with her hips, knocking against the deepest parts of the doctor. Lexa and Clarke move the bed against the wall with every thrust. Lexa pulls out and flips Clarke on her back. She leans her head on Clarke's shoulder as she pumps her hips. Clarke moans at her cock moving in and out. She grits her teeth and kisses Lexa’s lips. The pair’s tongues swirl against each other’s. Lexa bites Clarke's tongue as she feels herself close to the edge. She ruts harder into her. Her legs tighten around Lexa and she moans into her mouth. Their mouths separate.

 

“Daddy, I’m close.” Lexa’s hips speed up, so fast she could barely see them. Clarke squeals at her sudden speed and her walls clench around her.

 

 “God Babygirl, I’m gonna cum,” Lexa groans into her neck. “Fuck.” 

 

“Faster Daddy. Harder,” Clarke begged. Lexa bit her neck and jack hammered into her. Clarke’s back arched as she came around Lexa’s cock. Lexa’s eyes closed as her cum splashed inside Clarke’s womb. 

 

"Uh, fuck," She sighs as she finishes. Lexa pulls out of Clarke and lays beside her. "You.....you ok?"

 

"I'm fine Lexa. You didn't do anything I didn't want," Clarke huffs and says to her. They're both panting and are staring into each others eyes. Lexa scoots over and kisses Clarke on her lips, the kiss deepening with each second. Lexa moans into her mouth and Clarke leans towards her. She climbs on top of her girlfriend and grabs her wrist, putting over top of her head. She leans up but Clarke pushes her back down. They separate. 

"You wanna start this again?" Lexa says, catching her breath.

 

"This time, I'm leading." Clarke smirks and leans onto Lexa's chest, captures her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whether or not if this sex scene sucked. I think it sucks. Anyway, until next tem


	23. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ploty ploty plot and smutty smutty smut. Enjoy :) P.S. I'm thinking about writing a gangster clexa fic. Should I?

"Queen." 

 

"Woods." Nia paused, "I know that you didn't except me to show at this meeting but I can't miss a business opportunity. What do you have for me?"

 

"Simple, right now your company Azgeda is not doing very well. You're close to going bankrupt and with the murder that happened in your territory, it's seems like your company is crashing and burning." Lexa said and Nia tapped her nails on the table angrily. 

 

"What are you saying Woods?" She almost growled out. 

 

"I'm saying that if your company dies, it'll bring my collation down. I can't have that after everything my parents worked for. So here it is, either you find a way to fix it or you'll be kicked out." Lexa says to her. Green and grey eyes stare at each other. 

 

"You cannot do that, what would Titus say?" Nia says, growing angrier and angrier.

 

"Titus is only an adviser. He has no say in what decisions I make. He's not the CEO, I am." Lexa clarified. The brunette saw the executive get nervous but she spoke.  

 

"You'll put hundreds of people out of work," She challenges. 

 

"Oh Ms. Queen, you have me mistaken, I'm not putting the Azgeda branch out of business. Only you and your advisers. Since you came into office the Azgeda trade and business has gone down hill. It's hurting everyone, including those workers you care so much about." 

 

"So, you're telling me to get it right by your standards or get out?" Nia questions. 

 

"My standards are the only ones that matter. Have your forgotten?" Lexa questions back. 

 

"I suppose so," She tests, "But Ms. Woods before you forget, if I go out of office, who will protect the Trikru workers you send to my territory." Nia grins.

 

Lexa tightens her grab on her chair but calms herself down, she was going to get this bitch soon," Ms. Queen, if the murderer is found in Azgeda you do understand what kind of reputation that will give you and your company right? And God forbid if it was someone in your building who did it. That would shut you down until I see fit. And who knows how long that would take." Lexa smiles while the older woman grimaces.

 

"Are we done here Ms. Woods," Nia asks with a bite in her voice.

 

"Soon but back to the other matter, I'll give you three months to get your company and your act together. Get your profit and rep back. If you don't in the time, you're out." 

 

"Three months isn't enough time," The woman shouts. "You have to reconsider." 

 

"Three months is more than enough if you get it work. No slacking but giving your workers enough time to have breaks. This is your last chance Nia, I've dealt with you long enough," Lexa says, no affliction in her voice even though she was frustrated. 

 

"You'll regret this Lexa. You most definitely will." Nia yells at her.

 

"You cannot touch me Nia," Lexa tells her.

 

"Maybe not you but it be a shame if that pretty blonde ended up like Costia," The bitch grinned. Lexa lunged up from her desk and almost went for the woman until she caught herself. She looked away and blinked back tears and stared back at the woman.

 

"Three months Nia, leave my office." 

 

"With pleasure," She grinned and left, knowing she had gotten to Lexa. As soon as she steps into the elevator, she hears a glass break and laughed to herself. 

 

Lexa slumped in her chair. She wiped the tears that fall after Nia had left and unlocked her phone. Her background was Clarke and her smiling, the blonde had a big grin. She chuckled at her girlfriend and put her phone on the desk. Lexa laid back in her chair and closed her eyes. She woke to a weight on her lap and giggling. 

 

"Lexa," She heard followed with a giggle. "Lexa babe, wake up." She must have been dreaming because the voice talking to her sounded just like Costia. Raspy in a way but light and bouncy. "Come on babe. Get up."

 

"Costia?" She mumbled, waking up. 

 

"No Lexa, it's Clarke. I brought you lunch," The blonde tell her. Lexa sits up, moving Clarke fully on her lap. 

 

"Clarke? Oh Clarke. Hi Clarke," She dumbly grins.

 

"Hi Lexa," The 22 year old giggles back. "Did you hear what I said?"

 

"No what was it," Lexa asks, fully waking up.

 

"I brought you lunch. Our favorite, Grounders," Clarke tells her. Lexa smiles at her and pecks her on the lips.

 

"Shouldn't you be working?" Clarke asks as she moves to sit on the table in front of Lexa. Her legs were crossed but the brunette moved her chair and separated Clarke's legs so she was between them. Clarke popped a fry into Lexa's mouth and answered. 

 

"Boss let me off for the rest of the day. He said I was working my ass off and needed a break, so I don't have to go in until Thursday." It was currently Monday. "How bout you, why aren't you working?" 

 

"Had a meeting with the infamous Nia Queen, she stressed me out so I fell asleep, didn't mean to but it happened. Another one," Lexa told her and opened her mouth. Clarke popped another two in her mouth. 

 

"What you two talk about," Clarke said as she bit into her burger. She handed Lexa hers and the CEO unwrapped it. Lexa smiled at Clarke once she saw she ordered just like Lexa would. 

 

"Azgeda, her company has been going downhill for as long as she's been running it. I told it t her straight, I've given her too many chances and that she had three months to get it right."

 

"What did she say to that," Clarke said and sipped her drink. Lexa bit her burger and continued.

 

"She said-"

 

"Ew don't talk while your mouth full," Clarke laughed at her. Lexa smiled and finished her bite. Clarke gave her her soda and she drunk some.

 

"She said that's not enough time and if I didn't give her more, that pretty blonde would end up like Costia," Lexa finished. Clarke looked at her with a questioning glare.

 

"Did she basically say she'd kill me if you won't let her stay?" Clarke asks.

 

"Yup," Lexa sighs, "Yes she did."

 

"Did you give her anymore time?" Clarke asks.

 

"No, I called her bluff. She won't lay a hand on you," Lexa sighs and tells her. She eats the rest of her burger and slurped down her drink and Clarke climbs back on her lap. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist. The blonde lays on her chest and puts her head in the crook of Lexa's neck.  They laid with each other for a while til Lexa speaks.

 

"I have to get back to work." 

 

"What do you mean back? You weren't doing anything to begin with," Clarke chuckles. Lexa does too.

 

"You know what I mean babe. You can either stay here or go home, up to you," Lexa tells her.

 

"Can't I just lay here?" Clarke says and looks up at Lexa with big eyes.

 

"As much as I love this, you can't. I'd be distracted. Come on get up," Lexa says as she leans up. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's back and her legs around her waist. The brunette stood up but Clarke clung to her. "Clarke," Lexa sighed. Clarke groaned but let go of Lexa. "Are you gonna stay or?" 

 

"I'll stay, I took a cab here so it's all good." Clarke tells her. Lexa nodded.

 

"Come on, we'll go to my office." She tells her. They gather up their trash and dump it. Clarke holds Lexa's hand and clings to her arm as they walk to her office. The brunette blushes and grins the whole way. They get up to Lexa's office and Clarke pulls on to the chair behind the desk next to Lexa's. Lexa rolls her eyes but grins as she turns her computer on. Clarke gets out the laptop that Lexa owned and pulled up YouTube. She watched video games and laughed as Lexa did her work. After a few hours Lexa finished and they left the Polis building.

Clarke was dosing off as they rode home in Lexa's truck. She only woke when Lexa stopped at a Chinese place and when they were home. They ate on the couch, watching Game of Thrones, Clarke thoroughly enjoying it and Lexa going off her hype. Clarke didn't finish her food so Lexa ate it for her, slurping down the noodles, Clarke laughing in disgust at the sound.

They head up stairs, Lexa smacking and looking at Clarke's ass while the blonde laughed. They got up the stairs and Lexa pulled Clarke close to her. She turned the blonde around and kissed her lips multiple times. Clarke giggled and kissed back with every one. They managed to get to their room and Lexa pushed Clarke down on her back. She towered over her girl pushed Clarke's shirt up till it was over her chest. Clarke pulled it off and arched her back so Lexa could unhook her bra. Lexa pulled it off of Clarke's arms and moved her up the bed. Clarke's chest bounced and Lexa felt herself twitch. She separated Clarke's legs and pulled off her pants. Lexa undressed and sat between Clarke's legs. She kissed up Clarke's stomach stopped to take one of her boobs in her mouth. She bit and Clarke whined. Clarke then moaned as she felt Lexa against her thigh. 

 

"Lexa, inside please," She crocked out, voice thick with arousal. 

 

"What do you want babygirl? My cock or my fingers," Lexa gasped out as she let go of Clarke's boob. 

 

"Your cock Daddy please," She begged. Clarke felt herself being flipped on her stomach, panties being pulled down swiftly. Her ass is slapped and she yelps. She looks back and sees Lexa position behind her and she feels her tip at her entrance. Lexa pushes in and her hands go on Clarke hips, pulling them up. She bottoms out and lets out a groan. 

 

"Fuck babe," She groans as she moves out and back in. Clarke clutches the sheets with each deep thrust. Lexa groans with every one and watches Clarke's ass bounce. Lexa moves up more and slides even deeper into Clarke. Clarke moans loudly. 

 

"Fuck Lexa, you're so fucking deep," She moans as the brunette start to moves. She jackhammers into Clarke's cunt deeper every time. The bed squeak and scraps against the floor. Clarke yells out in ecstasy with every pump. Lexa fells her balls clench and props one leg on the bed. With her change of position, she hits against Clarke's cervix each time. "Lexa Lexa i'm gonna fuck! I'm gonna cuuum!! Lexa I'm gonna cum! Fuck!" Clarke yells out. 

 

"Fuck me too Clarke ugh fuck," Lexa groans out as she bottoms out and cums in Clarke. Clarke cums as she felt Lexa's hot cum painting her walls. She drops to her knees, Lexa on her back. They breathe heavily, pants syncing. She pulls out from Clarke, both of them groaning. Lexa lifted Clarke up and carried her to the shower where they washed, de-stressing. Lexa put some of her black boxers on her and put her batman ones on Clarke and pulled a big t-shirt over Clarke's head. She then carried her back to the bed, changing the sheets before they got under the covers. Clarke snuggled to her chest and Lexa protectively put an around her waist. She kissed Clarke's forehead and they fell into a gently sleep.

 

Lexa's Phone Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo the Queen's appearance, leave a comment if you liked it, Next chapter will be Ranya


	24. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. Sorry this chapter is short but I hope you enjoy. Thank you all for your positive comments.

"Anya take it easy, you just got out of the hospital, like literally," Raven says to him. The blonde was being wheeled out of the hospital despite his objections to the chair. He could walk, not like she got surgery on his legs. Raven insisted because Anya was too weak from the drugs. She wheeled the woman to her car and helped him in. Raven drove them to Anya's apartment where she wheeled the blonde to the elevator, helped him into the apartment and onto his couch. Anya glared at Raven the whole time. 

 

"You're gonna stop looking at me like that," Raven told her boyfriend. 

 

"You're going to stop helping me, I can take care of myself," He huffed at her. 

 

"Anya, you can help yourself in a week but right now, you can barely stand. Take it easy please?" Raven begged him. Anya saw the sincerity in his girlfriend's eyes and shut up. 

 

"I'll be fine Raven, you don't have to worry," Anya tells her. 

 

"I don't doubt that but what if something goes wrong? You need to give your body time to recover from the drugs," Raven informs him. Anya groaned again and laid his head back. "We need some real food so I'm going to make us some food. What do you got?" 

 

"Some things in the fridge and pantry," Anya weakly calls out, hating how his voice sounds. A crack of thunder surprised them and Raven looked out the window. A storm had rolled in out of nowhere. 

 

"Seems like we'll be in for a while, I'll get started on the food, call if you need anything," Raven tells him and kisses his forehead. The Latina walks into the small kitchen. She finds a box of noodles and Alfredo sauce in Anya's pantry. She puts the noodles on boiling water and walks into the living room. Anya is scrolling through tv channels and checking his phone. Raven sits beside him and texts Clarke. 

 

**SpaceWalker**

Clarke, I'm home with Anya. 

 

**Princess**

Ok cool! I'll tell Lexa and we'll be over when this storm calms. 

 

**SpaceWalker**

Acually don't. Anya isn't feeling too confident, he feels weak and needs time, I'll tell you when to drop by

 

**Princess**

Ok, I understand, Love you!

 

**SpaceWalker**

Love you too!

 

"Raven?" Anya asks. 

 

"Yes babe?" 

 

"Thank you, for taking care of me. I've been hard on you during this and I'm sorry. I just have a hard time dealing and I'm taking it out on you," Anya tells her. 

 

"Ahn, it's ok," Raven tells him. Another thunder cracks sounds through the apartment and lighting flashes. Rain hammers on the ceiling. "I get that you're going through recovery, I did the same." 

 

"Your leg?" 

 

"Yeah my leg. Clarke was there for me, O too. They helped me and I want to do the same to someone else," Raven tells him. Anya nods. 

 

"But still, thank you for taking care of my annoying ass," Anya laughs. Raven laughs back and Anya leans up. The raven haired woman takes her boyfriend's head in her hands and passionately kisses him. Thunder booms and rain thumps against the roof.  Anya tries to move closer to Raven, bumping their foreheads together. They giggle and kiss again. Raven softly moans into his mouth and Anya bites her lip. Raven's fingers move through his hair, pushing and moving it. She tugs hardly on it and he hisses into her mouth. Raven smirks but moans when Anya fingertips move across her waist. Anya moves away from Raven and she whines. 

 

"Why'd you stop," She whines. 

 

"The water you put, it's boiling and the noodles are done," Anya tells her. Raven growls and Anya smirks. The girl gets up and walks into the kitchen. "We can continue after we eat." Raven groaned and Anya laughed. Raven put the sauce in a pot and put it on the stove. She drained the noodles and waited for the sauce. It started to have an aroma and Raven mixed it with the noodles. She grabbed the plates, salt and pepper and walked into the living room with Anya. "Looks great babe, thanks." Lighting flashes and surprises Raven. 

 

"You can thank me later. Did you pick a movie yet?" Raven asked as she ate a mouthful. 

 

"Not yet, you pick," He tells her. Raven takes the remote and turns on one of the Planet of the Apes movies. They eat, entranced by each other and the movie. Raven lays her head on Anya's lap after they finished and the older man plays with her hair. The movie finishes and Raven helps Anya to his bedroom. Thunder claps again and the power goes out. 

 

"Great, I fucking hate storms," Raven huffs and jumps when lighting strikes.

 

"The great Raven Reyes is afraid of thunder storms, unbelievable," Anya jokes.

 

"Shut it thunderball or I'll bend you over my knee," Raven jokes back. 

 

"What makes you think you're the dom in this relationship?" Anya asks her. 

 

"Well duh, you're obviously a bottom," Raven tells him. 

 

"As if. I'm not a bottom," Anya answers.

 

"Are too," Raven says as she undresses. 

 

"Are not," Anya says back as he does the same. He couldn't fully take his shirt off so Raven helps him out. "Are not." 

 

"Are too babe. It's so true," Raven says. Thunder and lighting boom at the same time and Raven moves closer to Anya. 

 

"Are," Anya kisses Raven's forehead. "Not," He finishes, kisses Raven's lips. Raven pushes him back on the bed, towering over him. 

 

"Are," She kisses his lips. "Too," She singsongily comments as she kisses his chest. "My little thunderball." Anya moans when Raven kisses his neck and cover his face with his hands. 

 

"I hate you," He whispers. 

 

"I love you too baby," Raven says and smirks. Anya begins to groan in annoyance but it turns to a moan as Raven strokes his abs. Her fingers run up and down his torso and his back arches. 

 

"Raven," He moans out. "Stop before you start something." 

 

"What if I want to start something?" Raven asks him. They look into each others eyes and Anya cover his face with his hands again. Raven grabs his wrists and put them over his head. "Do you want to start something?" Anya groans and turns his head away. Raven moves one hand to Anya's chin and turns his head to face her. "Answer me boy." 

 

"I want to," He whispers. 

 

"What was that?" 

 

"I want to," Anya repeats. Raven leans and captures Anya's lips with her own. Anya moans into her mouth and moves his hands from Raven's grasp. They tangle in her hair and Raven's hands fall to his hips. They separate for air and Anya speak. "But we can't. I'm still too weak for it." Raven groans but answers. 

 

"I know baby. Until next time then?" 

 

"Until next time." Anya kisses Raven again and they move under the covers. Raven pulls Anya to her chest and puts her chin near his neck. Anya wraps his arms around Raven's waist to comfort her from the storm.  Anya's breathing lulls Raven to sleep, blocking out the claps from the storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officialtransheda is my tumblr if you'd like to ask me any questions or follow me. Until next tem ;D


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“You don’t have to go in, you’re the boss,” Clarke complained as Lexa got dressed. Clarke sat in bed, face in Lexa’s pillow. 

 

“Titus sounded urgent and he usually has no emotion so I can’t stay. I’m sorry baby,” Lexa says as she gets her jacket on. Clarke watched her, pouting. “That cute pout won’t get me to stay.” 

 

“What about sex? Can I wake up the commander?” Clarke says, trying wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

“No and plus, I can get sex whenever I want. All I have to do is ask you,” Lexa tells her. She grabs her keys, wallet and phone and leans to kiss Clarke. “I’m sorry baby, I’ll try to be back by 3 so we can have some time together ok?” 

 

“Ok, but you’re making dinner and eating me out tonight,” Clarke says. 

 

“Two things I love to do. I gotta go, bye,” She pecks Clarke on the lips and leaves the bedroom. Moments later, Clarke hears the front door open and close. Clarke sat in bed for a while longer. She looked at the time, sighed, and rolled out of bed. She walked around naked and went to her studio room. Lexa had recently set it up for her and it had everything she wanted. She grab a palette and sat on her stool in front of a blank canvas. She chewed on the non haired end of the brush and sat thinking. 

* * *

 

“Thank you for coming in Heda. It’s a new break on the murder in Azgeda,” Titus says as he hands Lexa a file. She opens it and finds pictures of Vantre and someone else who Lexa figures is another worker, smiling and standing in front of a building. Lexa looks the building up on her computer as the one that burned down where Vantre was killed. In another picture was Vantre and Nia Queen, arguing in front of the same building and the last was Nia stuffing her hand in front of the camera.  

 

“Titus this opens many things! Where did you find this file?” Lexa exclaims. 

 

“It was just sent to me. I guess we have a mole in the Azgeda branch,” Titus says. 

 

“I guess we do. I’m going to study and go over this, can you see if you have anything else?” Lexa asks him. 

 

“Sha Heda,” Titus says. He bows and leaves Lexa’s office. Lexa puts the pictures to the side and reads the papers in the back. There’s phone records between Nia and Vantre, arguments through email, the Ice Queen herself threatening to kill him if he exposed her secret and the purchase of an engraved gun, NQ by Nia Queen. The brunette read on and on, looking at the time occasionally. She started to read on, stressing herself out. She open a drawer where a lighter and a pack of cigars were waiting. She lit one, puffing out smoke and read on. She went through two cigars and lit another one while she was calling companies Nia was associated with, going through records and hidden files. She evened called Raven, the Latina leading her through hacking into Nia’s computer. She heard her brother talking to Raven and told him she’d see him soon. When she looked at her clock again, it was 5:43 and she had completely forgotten about her day with Clarke. She stuffed the file in her briefcase and rushed out of the office, getting things to make dinner to make up on her missing out on their day.

* * *

Clarke sat in front of a blank canvas, thinking until she smelled tobacco  and heard keys jaggling. She turned around and saw Lexa, smoking a cigar.  

“You know those things will kill you right?” Clarke said as she walked over to her. Lexa puffed out a cloud and held it between her fingers. 

“They help with stress. I haven’t been as stressed normal cause I’ve had you but Nia is on my ass about me doing that business deal I forced on her,” Lexa explains as she smokes again. 

“You and your clothes smell like smoke, take a shower,” Clarke said as she set the cigar out. 

“No, I like to smoke and I’m trying to be calm right now. I’ll go out to the balcony. You can join if you’d like, just put some clothes on,” Lexa tells her. She kisses Clarke on the forehead and walks out to the door. She opens her lighter and relit her cigar. Clarke watches from her studio and sits on her stool. She dips her brush in some black paint and outlines. She starts with her head, doing the parts of her face that she can see and works to her hair, going over every detail carefully. She works down, tracing Lexa’s body, doing the ruffles of her shirt and creases in her pants. She paints on the shine of Lexa’s shoes and the burning embers on the cigar. After she’s finished coloring it in, Lexa steps back inside with a new cigar. 

“I won’t light this right now. Just after dinner,” She tells Clarke. “I’m making chicken parm and I’ll be doing some work after, sorry. Big break in the murder case.” 

“That’s good,” Clarke says as she stretches and yawns. Lexa hits her on the stomach and giggles. She hold Clarke by the waist and looks at the painting. 

“This is amazing Clarke! You just did this?!” Lexa says as she moves to grab it. “It’s wonderful!” 

“It’s not that good Lex, I can do better,” Clarke says as she blushes at Lexa’s words. 

“You are marvelous and this deserves to be in an auction! You have a talent and skill,” Lexa tells her. Clarke’s face goes bright red and she hides it behind her hands. 

“Thank you Lexa. You can have it if you want,” She whisper-slash-giggles. 

“I’m gonna hang it in the living room. It needs the praise!” Lexa tells her. She places it back and kisses Clarke. Lexa takes the canvas and goes down the stairs. Clarke throws on some of Lexa’s sweats and one of her big t-shirts. When she got downstairs, Lexa was standing in the kitchen, getting some groceries out of the fridge. Clarke’s painting was hanging in the living room, next to the tv. 

“You need to paint something else so I can it on the other side,” Lexa says. Clarke kisses her on the cheek and sits on the counter. Lexa gets out the tools to cut and begins cutting up the chicken. Clarke watches her, feeling herself getting turned on by the domesticity of this whole situation. She wouldn’t have imagined herself with everything she has right now, last year. A beautiful independent girlfriend, living with her, her own painting on the wall and said girlfriend cooking for her. Clarke smiled to herself and was surprised by a kiss on her lips. 

“You were smiling at me,” Lexa tells her as she cuts up peppers. “I just had to kiss you.” 

“You’re amazing Lexa. I love you,” Clarke blurted out not thinking. She quickly looked back at Lexa and the older woman was frozen. The knife was safely put aside and her eyes were closed. “Lexi? Are you ok?” 

It was silent for a second untol Lexa regained her composure. “Sorry Clarke. That was coincidently the last thing Costia said to me. The last thing I remember anyway. It just took me back for a second, you’re fine.” Lexa blinked her eyes a few times and went back to chopping the chicken and peppers .Once she finished, she breaded the chicken in breadcrumbs and parmesan. Lexa then  put them on a skillet with olive oil and cooked the chicken thoroughly. Clarke watched silently as Lexa poured the marinara sauce into the pot, heating it up and letting it simmer. She stopped and washed her hands in between things, kisses Clarke and palming her ass. The timer went off so she stopped to put mozzarella slices on the chicken and placed it in the oven for 8 minutes. 

Lexa picked her girl up and carried her over to the couch where they made out and sat in each other presence. The ringer disturbed their time and Lexa had to throw Clarke off her. The brunette ran over, taking the food out of the oven, it gratefully not smoking or on fire. She made their plates carrying them into the other room,Clarke turning on a movie. Wonder Woman was the choice for their night and they ate happily, Lexa geeking over her favorite superhero every five minutes and Clarke making fun of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is coming to an end. I'm going to completely finish it and not leave it on a bad place but it's had its time. After I finish this, I'm going to focus on The Richlands and The Works. You can give me suggestions on what I should do for the end, I'm open for them. Follow me on tumblr if you'd like : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officialtransheda


	26. Chapter 26

"Lexa what you are thinking is preposterous! You cannot do it!" Titus yelled as Lexa made her way to the meeting room in Polis tower. 

 

"It is my company and I can do as I please. Nia has had her time," Lexa says as she walks through the doors. Nia Queen is waiting in her seat, glaring at her phone. She begins to smirk once she sees Lexa. "That smirk of yours will go away in just a few minutes." 

 

"Why is that, Ms. Woods? Have you found something in your made up cases about me?" Nia asks. 

 

"Evidence. You're smart but sloppy. You've left things behind." Lexa stands beside Nia. She shows a file from behind her back. She turns to Titus. "Titus if you would, can you call the police?" 

 

" _Sha Heda_ ," Titus walks to the phone and dials. "I need a squad car here for a murder." 

 

"Anyway your highness," Lexa bit. "Read on what I found." Nia looked at Lexa and then the file. She opened it and her eyes widen in shock. 

 

"Where did you find these?!" She yelled as she stood. 

 

"I dug and found them. It wasn't that hard. I just wasn't looking in the right place. As I said before, you're sloppy Nia." 

 

"You can't use this in court. It's ineligible," Nia protested.

 

"It's perfectly eligible I assure you. I checked with several judges," Lexa said. "Titus, are the police here yet?" 

 

"I will check Heda," Titus nodded and left. 

 

"You are out of your mind!" Nia yelled.

 

"You shouldn't have killed that man and covered it up!" Lexa yelled back. 

 

"Ladies Ladies if you would please take it down a notch," A man said as he entered the room. 

 

"Who are you?" Nia yelled again. 

 

"I'm officer Bellemy Blake and this is my partner Bryan. We were called here to arrest someone," Bellemy said.

 

"And do you have a warrant?" Nia questioned again. 

 

"I have that Nia and I made it my personal duty to get it signed by a judge," Lexa responded and pulled the folded paper out of her pocket. She handed it to the officers and they read. They gave it back but Nia snatched it from her hand and read it quickly. 

 

"You will go down for this Lexa," She hissed as Bryan came behind her and cuffed her. The officer took her out of the room with the older woman shouting and screaming her protests. 

 

"This the woman your case is about Lexa?" Bellemy asked her. 

 

"Yeah, Ms. Nia Queen. And by the way, I didn't call for you specifically. I didn't want to bother you," Lexa explained to him.

 

"I know but I was just in the area. Doing a patrol. I'll get out of your hair, see you uh later," With that Bellemy left. 

 

"See you later Bells," Lexa said. She shrugged off his weird behavior and continues stoning out Nia's charges.  

* * *

 

"Raven, stop eating the food," Clarke called from the loft.  

 

"I'm sffry prshess its soo goofd," She called back with her mouth full. Clarke shook her head in disgust and laughter. 

 

"Come help me finish getting this stuff set up. You're making us do all the work," The blonde told her friend. 

 

"Not my fault that you and Anya took both things to do. I couldn't think of anything else," Raven told her. 

 

"You made your boyfriend cook," Clarke laughed. 

 

"It's because the Woods are so good at it," The latina excitedly noted.

 

"Oh, I know. I feel like I'm getting fatter over Lexa's cooking," Clarke said as she patted on her stomach. 

 

"Or are you pregnant?" Raven condescendingly but jokingly asked. 

 

"Oh hush Raven. I know I'm not. Even if Lexa doesn't use condoms, I'm on birth control and take a pregnancy test every week," Clarke told her.

 

"You're pregnant?!" Anya said as he walked into the loft.

 

"No Thunderball she's not. I was just joking and she put me in my spot," Raven said as she leaned back into his arms. 

 

"Ok because if you were Clarke, I'd have to tell Lexa," He said to the blonde. 

 

"Why? She wouldn't want to keep it?" Clarke said with worry in her voice. 

 

"Oh no, damn I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I would be the first of like eight. Lexa loves kids and wants her own. She woulda tried with Costia but.....yeah," He told her. 

 

"Eight kids? Well damn, you got it in for you blondie," Raven exclaimed. Anya scoffed. "What Thunderball you want more?" 

 

"At least ten," Anya told his girlfriend. 

 

"AT LEAST?! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM! MOTHER TERESA?!" Raven yelled in surprised. Anya and Clarke fell over holding their stomachs in laughter. 

 

"I'm joking babe I'm," Anya wheezed in laughter. "You really think I can handle that much?"

 

"Well no but that's a mean joke babe," Raven whined. Clarke laughed at the two. 

 

"I'm not thinking about kids right now. Just finish cooking and Raven lets get up these banners," Clarke told them. They nodded and kissed before going to work. 

* * *

 

Lexa was driving home after Nia's court hearing. She has no bail and is in custody. Lexa is honestly glad. She can relax without the stress of work and can be with Clarke. She smiled at the thought of her girlfriend. The beautiful smiling blonde. Clarke was her savior. If she didn't have her, she'd have nothing. It wasn't the same just having her family but now. She had a loving girlfriend, she's doing better with her family and loving friends. The lovestruck CEO drove the rest of the way her apartment dazed and thinking about her girl. 

* * *

 

"She's pulling up!" Raven yelled whispered as she looked out the curtain. "Come on come on into hiding into hiding!" Everyone including Clarke, Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, Luna, Gaia, Ontari, Aden, Myles, Bellemy, Murphy, and some of Lexa's coworkers were hiding in her apartment. After a few minutes of waiting, they heard the keys in the door. Clarke placed her finger over her mouth and everyone waited in anticipation. Lexa walked through the door and was jumped. 

 

"SURPRISE!!!!" They all yelled. Lexa yelped and placed a hand on her chest. 

 

"Guys! What the fuck!?" She yelled in laughter. "Scared the hell outta me!" Everyone looked at her with smiles on their faces and Clarke was standing in the middle of them. 

 

"Hi baby and we didn't mean to scare you."

 

"I did!" Raven and Ontari yell out simultaneously.

 

"Except for them," Clarke chuckled and turned back to Lexa. "This is a celebration." 

 

"Celebration? For what?" Lexa asked as she hugged Clarke. 

 

"You finally nailing the bitch to her crimes," Anya called out. Everyone 'yeahed' their agrees. 

 

"You deserve it, Lexa," Clarke said and kissed her. Lexa smiled into the kiss and hugged her again. 

 

"Ok guys. How bout you let me change but meanwhile, get the party started!" Lexa urged them. They yelled in agreement and Clarke and Lexa headed upstairs.

*** * ***

"Clarke, you didn't have to do this for me," Lexa said as she pulled off her tie. 

 

"I know baby but you deserve it. I wanted to surprise you for your hard work," Clarke said as she took Lexa's place to undress her. Lexa leaned forward and kissed the blue-eyed beauty. 

 

"Don't start something we won't be able to finish," Clarke kissed her again and left the bedroom. Lexa chucked and changed. She walked downstairs to the party kicked into high gear. Aden and Ontari were playing a video game on the big tv and Lincoln and Luna was watching them. She saw some of her coworkers talking and catching up with Anya. After one more quick look around the room, she saw Clarke, Octavia, and Raven talking to each other. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. 

 

"Thank you again for this amazing party," She said to the blonde. She leaned up to Clarke's ear, "Daddy is proud and will give you a reward babygirl. You put me in a good mood." Clarke quickly whimpered and kissed Lexa on her cheek. Clarke turned back to O and Raven and the four of them talked for hours. After a while, the party was over and everyone left. 

 

"Thank you, Clarke, for this amazing party. It was perfect," Lexa said as she kissed Clarke from behind. "What can I do to reward my girl?" 

 

"I have an idea but it requires us to be in the bedroom," Clarke chuckles. She raises from Lexa's lap and pulls her up by her arm. She leads her up the stairs and closes the door after they walk in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hi, guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had any inspiration for a while but it's back a little. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this terrible chapter and leave comments on how to end this. It's almost over. Goodbye for now.


	27. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter.

"Do you want kids Lexa?" Clarke asks, panting. They had just finished having sex and Clarke was draped over Lexa's body. 

 

"Yeah but at a later time. Maybe when I'm 27," Lexa tells her. 

 

"You're 26," Clarke says blankly. 

 

"Sooooooo," Lexa whistled. "I really want kids." 

 

"You know that I'm 22, going 23 right? My birthday is in a few weeks." 

 

"I know. I've never felt the age difference hurt our relationship," Lexa says. 

 

"It doesn't, we aren't that far apart but I kinda what to wait for kids." 

 

"Til when," Lexa says and turns to face Clarke. 

 

"Til I'm 24 maybe 25," Clarke confesses. 

 

"If you're gonna be 24, I'd be 27 and if you'd be 25 I'd be 28. Not bad, I can work with that." 

 

"Really? You'd be fine with waiting?" 

 

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna be thirty so it's ok. I have no problems with waiting for you," Lexa says and kisses Clarke. "I'd wait an eternity for you." Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa again. They kiss for a few more minutes and Lexa separates them. Clarke whines. "I........I love you, Clarke. I remember when you told me you'd wait for me and I don't want you to think that I'm rushing into things. I want to marry you one day. That day isn't today but I promise it's coming. Maybe in a year or so but I want you to know that I love you so much. With all of my being. I want to be everything for you." 

 

"Lex, I love you too. And you are my everything. You are," Clarke cups her face and kisses her girlfriend. "Oh god, I'm glad I found you." 

 

Lexa chuckles," You mean you're glad that I was shot. It's how we found each other." 

 

"No, it was before that. I didn't know her myself but I think that Costia put us together. I think she shot you out of your funk and put you in a hospital to help me get out of mine," Clarke tells her. 

 

"Heh, that would," Lexa chokes on her tears. "That would make sense. She did always have a hard sense of humor." 

 

"Tell me about her, if you don't mind," Clarke asks. 

 

"Costia Green was the love of my life. When she died I didn't think I'd find love again. Costia was funny. If I was having a bad day, she'd tell a stupid terrible joke but I'd laugh cause she'd make a funny face and I'd just burst out laughing. Costia wanted to be a cop. She came from a bad home but we knew each other from school. She did so well in class and her uniform was always so clean, you never woulda thought she was from a home like that. Anyway, we hit it off immediately. She and Luna were the two smartest in class, always won awards and stuff. I was more on the meh side. I didn't really do my work and didn't pay attention but I passed with flying colors and pissed off teachers. I almost graduated early but I chose not to. I started feeling things towards Costia when she used to come over to my house for Luna. Even if we were the same age, I thought I was like an annoying younger sibling. But I guess not to Costia because she asked me out. I really thought she'd ask Luna out but she told me Luna had a secret girlfriend. Anyway, our first date was to the movies. I did the cheesy yawn around the arm trick and she kissed me on the cheek. We were together ever since. Of course, we got into fights and arguments, what couples don't and after a while, I felt stronger for her. I began to love her and her, me. Anya and Lincoln teased us of course and one day I went ring shopping with Luna. We got something special and I drove Costia to her restaurant. There, I danced with her, sweeping her off her feet again, falling in love with her once more. And after we ate, I proposed. She cried yes and hugged me tightly. We were driving home and that's when it ended. She ended," Clarke heard Lexa's voice getting thick. "And after that, I woke in your arms. And another story started and this story is ours. That's that." Tears came from Lexa's eyes and Clarke wiped them away. 

 

"Costia is happy for you Lexa. She helped us get together and helped you get better. It's ok Lexa, you don't have to hold it in anymore. I'm here for you, it's ok," Clarke said and the safe broke open. Lexa buried her face into Clarke's neck and sobbed. 

 

"It hurts Clarke I miss her so much," Lexa cried. She held Clarke close and cried. "Oh my god, I miss her. I miss her so fucking much it hurt so bad Clarke it hurts," Lexa sobbed. 

 

"I know Lex, I know," Clarke combed her fingers through Lexa's hair comforting her. After 20 minutes of Lexa crying, she settled and snuggled Clarke. 

 

"Thank you, Clarke," Lexa whispered. 

 

"It's fine baby. You needed that and I'm here for anything you need I promise," Clarke tells her. Lexa kisses her neck, slowly but surely moving down to her breasts. Clarke's back arched, pressing her chest into Lexa's mouth and hands. "Lexaa," She gasped as the older woman's hand brushed her lower stomach. The green-eyed girl looked up and smirked with Clarke's nipple in her mouth. She lightly bites down, causing Clarke to moan and moved down to her stomach till she was settled in between Clarke's legs. Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes with blown blue ones. She licked up her slit and Clarke's hands shot to her brown locks. "Lexa fuuuck," Clarke gasped again as her girlfriend circled around her clit with her tongue. Clarke groaned in pleasure. The CEO ran her fingers through Clarke's folds, gathering slick. She gently slipped in a finger, rubbing against Clarke's spot. "Mmmm Lexa," She moaned. "More." Lexa slides another finger inside her, both of them rubbing against the small mound. She licked her clit then began sucking on it. "Lexa I'm gonna cum fuck." The brunette's free hand found Clarke's other one, gripping the sheets. Clarke grasped her hand and almost crushed it as she came. Lexa replaced her fingers with her mouth as she slurped up all of Clarke's cum. She gently rubbed her clit until her high went down. 

 

After it did, she climbed up and bed next to the flushed blonde. "What was........what was that for?" Clarke panted. 

 

"Well, you just helped me in my time of need, I simply wanted to repay you," Lexa told her before she sucked Clarke from her fingers. "And I just love you and love to make you feel good." 

 

"Mission accomplished Ms.CEO. And as your reward," Clarke said. She rolled over the older woman with a fit of giggles from the both of them. Clarke looked down on Lexa, blonde hair in waves, sun reflecting off her from the window. Her ocean eyes were full of love. Lexa beneath her looked up at a goddess. Her brown locks spread over the pillows and bedsheets. Her tan-ish skin contrasted against Clarke's pale tone. Her hands roamed up Clarke's milky sides, gently and marking out every curve. Her green eyes wore the same emotion as Clarke's. 

 

"I love you," Lexa whispered out, not wanting to break the moment. Clarke laid down on her body. 

 

"Right back at you player," She whispers, pulling the blanket back over them. "Now, time for your reward." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, it's the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. I loved writing it but everything must come to an end. And I deeply apologize for taking so long on this update. I've been having a hard time and I just felt a little bit upset when no one really commented telling me to keep going but the people who did helped me finish this. Thank you all and I'll be back sooner or later with an update on The Richlands and The Works


End file.
